


Apparent Blindness

by Jouwrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blind Character, Canon Compliant, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Unrequited Love, humandrills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouwrites/pseuds/Jouwrites
Summary: "They call me Hawk Eyes, however, it seems that you see more than I" ... Hidden behind the mask and name "Captain Mask", we find Kaylee, who has left the depths of the sea to become a pirate. But her blindness, extending past the mere physical, prevents her from continuing her journey.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. The Blind Pirates

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

The sun shyly reflected off the vast ocean waves, painting, to those able to see, a beautiful picture whose landscape was torn apart as the ship of the Blind Pirates burst into the scene with the symbol of a blindfolded skull on a black flag waving from the mast. 

On board, the helmsman of the ship was shivering. The rudder moved as slowly as the crewmembers; the environment around them had them nervous, concerned. Still, when one of the ship’s doors opened and a big silhouette appeared, all their expressions transformed into a nervous smile attempting to hide their fear.

Anyone who looked at the captain of the Blind Pirates could feel his air of confidence and recoil from the grotesque cartoonish smile in his face, a smile carved and painted into his horrifying green mask. This had thick red lips contrasting with white and pointed teeth, thick yellow eyebrows, big cheekbones and an orange nose similar to a pig. His hair was a matted dark green, hanging from his head like limp, wet algae. Curiously enough, the mask had no eyeholes.

The captain played with his delicate and feminine hands, curling the fingers of his right over his left fist and fingertips rhythmically tapping against his knuckles. A stale smell began to fill the air. He chuckled. This was the second time in his life as captain that one of his actions had caused a grave silence. He cocked his head and listened to the heavy breathing of his comrades, waiting as the atmosphere between them grew more and more tense. He slowly climbed the stairs among the mounting fear and approached the rudder.

“Good afternoon, Captain Mask,” greeted the helmsman, eyeing him nervously.

“Good afternoon,” replied Captain Mask in his deep voice.

“Captain,” said the helmsman and cleared his throat. “I have not been told which route to follow for more than three or four hours, w-when we saw the other ship”

“When I spoke with you and the navigator, we agreed to go ‘straight’, didn’t we?” Captain Mask tsked.

“Y-yes, Captain, b-but…,” the helmsman stammered, trying to excuse himself.

“Then _continue,_” the captain cut him off and sniffed. “You have only been on board for months... time enough for you to know what could happen if you make me lose my patience. Now, remain silent!”

The helmsman closed his mouth and lowered his head, resigned to the situation in which he and his mates were. He tried to forget what happened a month ago, before knowing that they were in mortal danger, which embodied in a very powerful man, bearer of the title of the best swordsman in the world.

* * *

An _insignificant_ month ago, after a series of events; also insignificant, occurred the catastrophe:

“Look, guys!”

“What’s happening?”

“It’s the Sibenik Island!”

“A very interesting destination, we could go and steal to these rich.”

“Yes! Imagine how many treasures we could easily get.”

“No!” interrupted one of them. “Look closely, there are ships of the Marine, we gotta flee. Ya already know what could happen if yer captain finds out! He gets too excited, that would be too dangerous for us”

Still watching the island, some sighed and others, with their jaw slack, got scared while imagining what could happen. They all agreed that it was better to forget it. Thus, all returned to their duties, nonetheless, they froze as they realized that behind them was the monstrous mask of their captain.

“So, my little children...” Captain Mask laughed between his teeth. “Answer me. What did you say we could steal?”

Most of them firmly believed that their captain had a great ambition, but it was too hidden to be deciphered. Definitively, it wasn't to obtain the One Piece; rather, it was something like stealing and causing disorder.

“Let’s not waste any more time!” exclaimed the captain. “_Hue hue hue_… This will be fun! Come on! Come on!”

“But Captain, there are marines!”

“And?”

More than thrilled with their next 'adventure', the _newest_ members shrugged… In contrast to their older members; that were only two.

“It is an honor to accompany you on a new and exciting adventure,” he said, as a tear dampened his eye.

“Shakespear, you really are a great man,” the masked one replied while swinging his head up and down gently.

“You know that I also wish to accompany you Captain, I, Egana, don’t want you to get in trouble” affirmed the second in command.

“We will only steal those riches from the upper neighborhood, not from merchants or bystanders. You know well that I don't like that, _Hue Hue Hue_.

In short, the Blind Pirates were known mostly for being _thieves_. In spite of everything, his captain had a warm heart, whenever he could, he shared their loot with villages where help was needed. The marines had a ‘Wanted’ of the masked captain for six hundred thousand belis; amount reached after having stolen a shipment with ammunitions for marines.

“Time to use your blindfolds!” 

The Captain forcibly took a few more men plus his perpetual volunteers. The blindfold of his crew was their distinctive, although it was black, it was made of a fabric that allowed them to see clearly. They anchored in the west zone of the Sibenik Island, camouflaging themselves among many ships, which were mostly tourist transports. As they descended, the rookies looked at each other trying to find some solution, rather, a way to survive their new adventure.

Although the cobblestones were a potential danger to the captain, he walked by ignoring his subordinates and continued in his path calmly with his staff unfolded almost not touching the ground, thinking that listening the feet around him was a sufficient guide. But they all stopped after hearing a scandal a few blocks away from the group of Captain Mask. They would never have imagined that such anormal circumstance would harm them a month later.

“Did you hear that?” Captain Mask asked his companions.

Egana turned his head in his direction and narrowed his eyes trying to hear in complete silence. He could only hear the sound of distant people until there was a shot.

“There seems to be a mess very close _Hue hue hue_. Who was whining so much about the marines? Ha! There is nothing to fear... Isn’t that a great opportunity for the attention of the Marines to be diverted to them? We'll just take the opposite route”

“Following the unknown path, which has only been seen from our backs, is a dangerous decision. Who knows what dangers will be personified in that direction? Oh! Only fate knows,” Shakespear said, putting a hand on his Captain's shoulder.

“It’s not the moment to create quotes, Shakespear,” said Egana, bothered. “Rest assure Captain, there is no more than long semidetached houses”

“Very well,” As he strode, he patted his poetic partner's back. “No problem you talk to me that way.”

“C-Captain!,” He exclaimed with a flash in his eyes. “What beautiful words!”

“Do not exaggerate.”

“I smell old and lavender,” said the captain.

“Sorry?”

“You know, that typical smell of older humans…people,” he silenced for a moment. A faint noise on the cobblestones made him draw his revolver aiming behind him. “Stand aside.”

The newbies attended to his words and turned away from the course of the bullet of his superior. Not too far away, an obese man was running, he looked sweaty and, apparently, was not very athletic because his gasp was heard without much effort. After firing, the sound of a broken porcelain was heard.

“Ah!,” shouted the man. “First the man with devilish eyes and now my beloved bowl with rice! What did I do to you?”

“This is no place to run!” rebuked the masked one “You just rammed an old woman.”

All the members of his ship remained in silence, petrified. They turned around and watched the mentioned scene with great surprise.

“Like I care! I am Okome! The official of the pirates of Hokahoka. “D-Don't underestimate me”. He drew his sword with the few remaining forces he had left and ran towards him.

Shakespear stepped in his way, with his hook detained his sword and with his not dominant hand grabbed him from his collar and pushed him with big strength towards the sea, crashing him into a nearby ship; an action not surprising for a man with almost three meters high and with great corpulence.

“Misfortune! Today's men lack decency... An attack from behind, what dishonor!”

“Actually, it's a waste of rice...” sighed the captain, while smelling its scent.

“Let's forget this little episode and continue,” Egana said. “Not worth worrying about things so banal.”

“Mister!” a soft old voice spoke.

Captain Mask walked in the direction of the old woman who he heard was still on the ground. She was the source of lavender. He signaled to his strong companion and ordered him to carry her with him.

“I have lost my group. You see, I have little sense of direction, a few hours ago I got a little distracted and I walked worthlessly."

“Don't worry, I feel them very near of where we are.” He said to the old woman. He sighed and turned in the direction of his newbies. “We will continue in the original path, is too risky for you. So! Use your time wisely and do what you should do.”

He gestured to Egana with his head, there was something off, he understood and ran away from there. Only Shakespear and Captain Mask were together with the old woman.

The clay roofs distinguished in a friendly way to those tall gray buildings that ran through the city port. The temperature was cozy and at that time they climbed a stone staircase that was curving as they advanced laughter was heard at the bottom of the stairs; the captain detained his steps and the old woman accommodated her lens and let out a small yell. There was a group of pirates waiting for them.

“I saw what you did with Okome and it's time for you to pay,” his grimace got sinister. “We surpass you in number, expect a massacre!”

“How many are there, Shakespear?” asked quietly the Captain. “About seven?”

“No more than six poor souls.”

“Leave me three, Egana!” shouted the captain to his second in command, who was hiding.

The fight was short. Captain Mask anticipated an attack beforehand when he listened to Okome’s companions nearby. So, he warned Egana and he followed them from another spot, in case of any danger.

“You never stop surprising me,” admitted the poet. “It was a simple but quite an effective strategy”

Just one street from the scene of the scandal, they found the group of old elders with a marine accompanying them. That one, when seeing the little old lady whom he had lost in the tour, pointed with his rifle at Shakespear. The masked man got near him.

“You won't attack the one who have helped this old woman, would you?”

The marine raised his eyebrows and fell silent. The masked one saved his blind cane.

“Girls!” greeted the old woman to her group of elderly cheerfully. “It was all very extreme. I was in the middle of an action movie of pirates!”

“How stupendous, darling!”

“Speaking of movies… We saw a famous actor.”

“It was definitively our Erol Fline, but we couldn't get close to him.”

“Oh, heavens!” she grabbed her wrinkled face with both hands.

Captain Mask laughed slightly and began to withdraw from the place with his two companions. The boy from the Marines could not follow them because he was in charge of the elderly group, but it could be seen that he was speaking into transponder snail. After hanging up, a mysterious man attacked him from behind.

Screams were heard as they came down the stairs. Shakespear went up again and saw a man of big nose with white hair and a helmet with a crescent moon on it.

“You!” Looking back at him with a fake smile and showing him his outstanding fangs, he added, "You destroyed my ship."

“Huh? Do you refer to my person?”

“Yes! You did after pushing that rascal with the bowl with rice.”

“Captain Mikazuki, I will kill him for you!” yelled one of his subordinates.

“W-What are you doing?” Shouted the old woman from before. “Don't hurt these actors! Ahg!”

The elderly received a smack. The Big Helmet pirates had no apprehension when they acted, they sought revenge and were willing to hurt anyone who got in their way.

“Don’t get innocent people involved!” shouted Egana taking out his sword.

“Oh, Shakespear, you gave us more problems than I could have contemplated,”

The masked man ran up the stairs, filled with fury, and began shooting at those pirates, his aim was surprising. Although, the price for his head was much lower than Mikazuki, it did not do justice to his big skill. His shots alone left half of his subordinates unable to protect him and to even attack back, he had shot into their arms.

“T-take the old lady! She will serve us of shield!” ordered Mikazuki with great fear.

When he heard those words, he tried to run after them but fell when he didn't notice an irregularity on the floor. He hit the ground with his fist, and got up, started running and before falling again he got held by his arm.

“Stop Captain!” pleaded Egana. “They have escaped, I will run with you, so you don’t fall again.”

“A faithful guide for a useless man like me… If only I could have a better control of my observation Haki!”

As he sped next to his captain, the brightness of a beam of green light came into his eyes, causing his legs to falter. His eyes looked with horror at the situation that he had before his eyes. They were at the scene of the scandal their Captain had heard. The door of the noisy bar that was in front of them was completely destroyed. His superior did not understand what was happening, apparently, beyond was something unnerving. But he was not willing to escape, for he knew one thing: he had to finish his fight.

“Don't be intimidated, Egana!” He ordered, separating from him.

“This is the man the bowl boy was referring to!... That power cannot be from another man. T-That’s Hawk Eyes!” He said at last.

“You are not afraid of a little bird, are you? _Hue Hue hue_.”

“What a relief! The Marines are here!” said one of the civilians.

The Marines began fighting against the pirates of the Big Helmet and the Blind Pirates.

“To the masked one! Capture the masked! He just shot me!”

“Surely he is one of them!”

“_Hue Hue_, they’d love that!” shouted Captain Mask.

From the smoke that poured out from the great hole that remained from the bar emerged a man in a long coat and a long-adorned sword. His hat had an elegant feather and his full presence generated total expectation.

“Vermin are still coming out,” the great swordsman said, losing his patience. “I came here to rest for a while and all I find are fearful…” He looked back at the men he had attacked and then straight ahead: “and annoying insects.”

“Hawk Eyes Mihawk!” A marine screamed in terror.

"That look is terrifying, bloodthirsty. We are doomed.”

“Watch out, he will attack again!” pirates shouted from inside the bar.

The cut was directed to the masked man and the men that were near of him, when hearing the cobblestones breaking advance with the powerful attack, he could avoid its trajectory. The old woman that smelled of lavender was not very far, but again, on the floor asking help.

“Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. I know you may be terrified, but I need you to collaborate,” Captain Mask calmed her.

“No, let Erol Fline rescue me! It is him, the one with the pretty sword and hat!” she pleaded him while shaking her hands with energy. “Wow, he has not aged at all! Erol Fline! Here handsome!”

“Oh? It has to be an old man.” His surprise was interrupted when he was attacked by Captain Mikazuki.

“Don't you know how expensive it’s to repair a ship!? You idiot! Pay me!” He shouted, attacking him with his sword.

“Be careful!” He fired unerringly to his leg. “Too bad about your ship! But I don’t care!... Now Mikazuki, put aside that sword or I’ll shot your arm,” said the green matted haired captain.

“And who are you?” asked the other as he dropped his sword to the side.

“Captain Mask,” revealed, activating the trigger. Until he felt the steps of his fellow companion and was demolished by him. “Shakespear!”

“A marine was about to shoot you, is too noisy here captain is better to withdraw.”

“You smell of blood!”

“Only a bullet wound. But the blood that surrounds this piece of iron is not to be compared to the heat that your words of distress give me,” calmed his captain.

“Ah, my frie... You have no remedy,” he sighed. “Come on! Take her to a safe place!”

The big man ran with the old woman in his arms, leaving Egana and her Captain alone in the middle of the chaos.

“I’ve to finish my business with this man… Where has he gone?”

“C-Captain, there are more important things to deal with now!” shouted Egana approaching him. “The rookies caused problems, they are followed by marines and are heading now to the ship.”

“Tsk!” Annoyed, he shot in the direction of Captain Mikazuki that seemed to be walking in the contrary direction. “Come here, cowardly rat!”

The bullet was diverted by a metallic surface.

“I had no intentions to attack you after seeing that you attended to the calls of help of the old lady,” said a deep voice that he had not heard with clarity before. “But, _cowardly rat_? Who do you think you are?”

“Oh, no!” groaned Egana.

“Oh, I'm sorry Sir, is a misunderstanding,” tried to correct the masked one “I wanted to aim at…”

“Captain Mask! Don’t risk more for me, run away!” dramatically shouted Mikazuki who was being dragged by the swordsman by the collar of his coat.

“You wouldn’t believe such bad performance? Would you?” Captain Mask asked him “Because, then you would not be a cowardly rat, but a gullible elder.”

Penetrating golden eyes watched the masked man and his supposed accomplice with great contempt. The second in command took his captain by his hand and fled from the place. "Big Helmet Pirates huh?... morons," Egana murmured, almost running out of breath. Now they were trapped not only by the Marines by the newbies side, but also by the best swordsman in the world.

“We have to go back, let's go in the direction of the stairs,” the captain ordered.

“There are my friends!” The old woman shouted excitedly when she spotted them. “Hey, girls! These actors have brought Erol Fline with them!”

“Ma’am!” Shouted from not very far the captain, “You are mistaken, I am not an actress! I mean, actor. I am the manager of Erol Fline! I didn’t want to say it, as it was a surprise that was added in your Tour in Sibenik Island. So, as you thought, many here are actors. We needed to give an environment of danger to give you a more thrilling experience. And he is now in the character of a powerful swordsman. So, he will deny any link with Erol Fline. Understood?”

“Oh! What a professional!”

“Did you hear, girls?!”

“He is acting as a swordsman! Wonderful!”

“These are the best holidays that I have ever had.”

At high speed the man with the lurking eyes approached, Captain Mask, feeling that he was already there, turned to him and bowed.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” he spoke loudly. “Behold! The best swordsman in the world!”

The famous swordsman looked at the masked man in bewilderment.

Previously, when entering the Island some old women, confusing him with an old film actor in his younger age, had tried to talk to him. He hid and rest in a bar, but inside there he was challenged by some pirates of the Hokahoka band, a few managed to escape; like Okome. 

In an instant he was surrounded by many elderly women, he could not advance, he was cornered. They asked him for autographs, and they kept talking to him. Getting out of there was going to take him the precise amount of time for the Blind Pirates to escape.

“The captain has condemned us!”

“We're going to die!”

“Oh! Sadness, grief. Condemn! ...” began to speak in the manner of one of his many dramatic poems. Pulling out his pen, he began to write with his right hand in his little notebook: “Thus, another disaster struck the Blind Pirates...”

“Shakespear!” Egana yelled at his mate.” It’s not the moment for that!”

“Hah! That's nothing. I sincerely believe that is far worse that you all,” said to the newbies “had been wounding civilians. You disobeyed me and even one of you escaped!”

“Captain! That Shichibukai is the most powerful!” one broke the silence.

“We must surrender!”

“Very good,” he interrupted them. “The weak ones may go.”

A group began to gather near the railing, about to jump from it to the sea. Then a shot was heard. Everyone who was going to jump looked back scared at their captain.

“You may go, with the condition that you accept the possibility that I might kill you when you are outside, as there,” He said, aiming to the sea “I will consider you my treacherous enemies”

They looked at each other; being killed by the greatest swordsman or by his captain was relatively the same. None of them were in the mood to fight someone capable of killing one of their own... Thus, they decided to try their luck and wait for them to escape safe and sound; or rather of both: the captain and the Shichibukai.

* * *

A _month afterwards_, returning back to the present, the Blind Pirates began to enter an area covered by a dense fog. Just a few days ago a coffin-shaped boat was spotted in the distance, they knew that he was following them closely.

“No one will find us here. It is impossible_ Hue hue hue_,” laughed Captain Mask, crossing his arms. 

“I can’t see at all!” shouted the man behind the rudder.

“Me neither! And I do not act as a… a,” after a minute added: “Chicken!”

“Ah!” He startled him with his sudden comment. “Y-Yes! I'm scared! Would you have the mercy to kill me?”

“No, lil one, you drive my ship” the masked man scolded.

Between the dense fog, the captain heard company, repairing also in the characteristic aroma of the candles when being lit. By the tenuous sound of the waves, he pondered that it was a small ship or boat. He felt disturbed. A layer of cold sweat ran unseen under his mask.

Something was wrong…

“I can't even see where I'm driving the ship! I-I can't take it anymore!”

“Stop!”

“Don't you dare unfortunate soul!” Shakespear ordered, extending his arm.

“Let's get away from here!” The navigator shouted to the other pirates.

Suddenly, in full twilight, a light passed through the main mast. Captain Mask was stunned, with all pirates moving and running noisily from one side to another, he was helpless and decided to launch a warning shot to the sky. A mortal silence invaded the ship, the smell of war became present. The weakened voice of one of the novices got to his ears, crying out to his captain for mercy, asking him to take off his mask to prove the truth behind the horrible rumors around his face. The masked man took out his revolver and pointed to where his crewman's voice came from.

“Please, Captain, help me!” The man sobbed. “You are the best using firearms. I... I've always supported you. I know I've been here for a short time, but I appreciate you and that's why I haven't ran away.”

“Liar! It was the fear that made you stay!” he replied.

A shot was listened in the middle of his screams; the bullet brushed the head of his mate. The thin hand of the Captain Mask shivered.

“I do not want to spill the blood of a crewmate again!” he shouted at him. “Go and help the others! I know that they remain alive. I, on my part, will try to do what can. If I die, throw my body to the ocean.”

“What’s wrong with him? He is acting differently,” said one of the newbies that was hiding.

“Of course! He is terrified! It’s our opportunity,” said another crewman, with a smile.

The fog began to dissipate. Captain Mask sighed. He did not know more than the name of two of his men. He leaned forward in pain and grabbed his head in anguish trying to find a solution inside his mind.

“I do not understand, I don’t understand. When putting on the mask I swore to not fear others; on the contrary, I wanted them to fear me in order to be in an advantageous position in the face of any danger. Why do I care about them anyways? Form bonds, getting stronger… it's all so complicated. What did I do wrong? Father… Lately I can't smile from my heart. Mother… What a disaster! I thought I would make it…” The captain thought, clenching his fists in anger.

Some steps climbed the creaking ladder that separated them until they stopped behind him. Captain Mask let out a long sigh and slowly turned in the direction of his opponent.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” said the captain of the Blind Pirates. “How impressive you are! Still with this fog and the distance that we had, you were able to reach us.”

“Good afternoon,” spoke the other individual. It was the voice of the powerful man that he passed off as an actor. “I have only come to settle accounts. And this time you are not accompanied by the luck that favored your escape in Sibenik.”

“It wasn’t luck,” said Captain Mask with confidence.

“Be grateful for that I will do it fast, _cowardly rat_," said the renowned swordsman wielding his great sword.

“Wow! Are you still upset with that? Those words were for the man who pretended to be my subordinate,” he said in annoyance.

The first cut was dodged. Captain Mask tried to take distance, as he struggled with hand-to-hand fights. He shot, but the swordsman moved too fast. It was difficult to listen to him. Unfortunately, he heard some shouts from his companions:

“Cut him off!”

“Kill this crazy bastard, Hawk Eyes!”

“Save us, Dracule Mihawk!”

The masked man got distracted and fell down the stairs. His most faithful pirates watched terrified; in those moments the fog no longer enveloped them but the day had darkened. The Captain Mask shot again and Mihawk didn’t have any troubles to evade the bullets. He fired again, this time repeatedly, one bullet going through Mihawk’s long coat up near his thighs, taking him by surprise. Not far away, Captain Mask heard something he did not expect.

“Shut up!” shouted Egana. “You don’t have right to be called members of this crew! How is it possible that you wish the death to your own captain?! I, myself will kill you all!”

Captain Mask, with his renewed forces, fired against the swordsman, he deflected the bullet towards the masked man and was surprised that he did not evade the bullet. Before he could reload his flintlock, his great body was pushed down by the Shichibukai who buried his great sword where the bullet had previously penetrated.

His head struck against the floor and noticed that breathing was increasingly difficult.

“Congratulations, you could make history. But I'm not interested in hearing it, so I will kill your pirates anyway,” he threatened, coldly.

“Are you trying to intimidate me? Sometimes I notice when someone… is lying,” said the captain in a dying voice. “So, you are Hawk Eyes... Well, I would have liked to see them.”

“Captain Mask!” shouted his two faithful mates approaching them.

The great Captain no longer spoke; his hand closed with feelings of helplessness. His chest began to fall and rise quickly and in an anguished voice, which seemed to take his life, exclaimed, “Don’t hurt them!”

The cold breeze slowly drew the night hushing the commotion on the ship.

“So,” spoke Mihawk, heading to the viewers, “this man was blind.”

“That's right,” said one of the rookies, who was badly hurt. “Thank you for killing him, I suppose for having supported you, you won't hurt us.”

The skilled swordsman took out his sword, Kokuto Yoru, of the body of the dead man and observed at it carefully; it had the amount of blood that he calculated. Then, he looked at the pirates in front of him.

“Wishing the death of your own captain ... What an unfortunate choice on the part of that man,” said the swordsman, looking at them indifferently.

“I-In any case we are more than you,” said one.

“Although we are not big swordsmen, we have very powerful weapons!”

“We will become legends! Today we will defeat you!”

It was rarely felt so much gunpowder in the air, many ammunitions were wasted because of the great skill of the swordsman who surpassed them. The ship was in disrepair. Undoubtedly, those who dared to attack such a swordsman were very thoughtless or, which was less common, were those with a dream.

Dracule Mihawk saved his sword. Around him was fire. On the top, near the rudder, were the two crewmen beside his Captain. He went up the stairs and approached to the body taking out his dagger.

“Stop now!” Egana stood in front of him without hesitation. “Or you will regret it!”

“An insect like you cannot tell me what do.” Answered Mihawk, with a penetrating look.

“Take whatever you what want! But don’t do him any more harm! We will never set out to the seas again, as long as you don’t hurt this man!” shouted Shakespear with tears in his eyes.

“Certainly, I expect to not see you ever again,” Mihawk admitted while he saved his dagger and muttered. “I already lost interest. Ah… Your captain is not dead. Sooner or later he will stop that charade”.

“What?” They asked looking to the other.

“I guess he only fainted,” supposed Egana, taking out a paper of his pocket. “His Vivre Card is still intact.”

“What is that?” asked the poet when seeing a light in front of them. “It’s dawn already?”

When Mihawk left, everything seemed to return to normal for the terrified survivors of the Blind Pirates ship; although their misfortune did not end there. A huge ray of light illuminated the darkness of the night and the ship was cut into numerous parts. Therefore, everyone fell onto the sea, separating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece (c): Okome, Hokahoka, Mikazuki, Big Helmet Pirates, Egana.  
OC: Captain Mask, Shakespear.  
Based on real life: Sibenik, Erol Fline (Errol Flynn)


	2. Getting to know Captain Mask

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.  
** _ _ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

Desperately, he swam trying to reach the surface and hold on to a remaining piece of wood from his ship. Waking up in the depths of the sea was unsettling. Tears of grief were lost unnoticed behind his mask; he cried until his eyes gave in to exhaustion, revealing dreamy images and colors he couldn't tell by name, but a sudden startle opened his eyes, while he was about to sink again. The darkness of the night was still there and he noticed that the sky had broken in a raging rain. He floated in the middle of nowhere, but his sharp ears made out the squawk of seagulls in the middle of the storm. Recovering slightly from his trance, he approached to the seashore.

Marines who had his 'Wanted' sighted him from afar when he reached the coast, but capturing him was impossible, he shot them precisely and escaped in time. It was left in his file that he should be recognized as a fish-man. In his travel with unknown destination, he did not stay more than a few hours in the lands that he passed by. A couple of weeks had passed after his ship was destroyed, and he began to notice that the waters changed in temperature and became colder.

“Blindness is more bearable on the surface with gravity... said as he was swimming underwater getting away from the land, the lower part of his body was completely transformed into a delicate fish tail.

Some hours later, he was approached by a curious catfish; it was unusual to see a merman there and kept him company for a long part of his uncertain journey. Captain Mask started to feel really tired and asked him to help him get to the nearest island.

As he pulled his head out of the water to breath the air, he felt the characteristic smell of blood and steel spilled after a battle, not even the strong rain that was pouring down could minimize it. He gave his farewell to his catfish companion and proceeded to get his clothes from inside his big coat, his delicate legs left the waters, he put on his dark pants and walked dragging his boots across the sand until he found a suitable place to rest and put them on, however, after a while, a strange heat and an unusual movement from the bush on which he rested caught his attention. Suddenly, he heard an animal groan. His delicate hand slid down his seat until he felt pointy ears, then a strange nose, and the last thing he felt and made him jolt were sharp fangs. He jumped with a very loud scream, waking up the giant mandrill that at one point occupied as a chair. Thus, other mandrills began to scream and he, helpless, crawled up to a tree trying to find refuge. The powder from his flintlock was wet and the bullets from his revolver had hit almost none; they were not ordinary animals.

It only remained to be attacked to death.

One of the mandrills took him by his enormous coat, raising him above the ground, his small boots were distinguished trying to kick the mandrill, which lifted its sword with the purpose of encrusting it in his skull. Although the impact was inevitable, from one second to the next, he was released and fell painfully. When he calmed down, he noticed that his ankle was hurting and that all the animals went silent, the animal that was going to attack him was beside him, dead. He felt someone approach, he was lifted up from the ground. The stranger’s hand was grasping the collar of his coat.

“I didn't know the dead could walk,” he said with a malicious expression.

Captain Mask recognized the voice of the Shichibukai: Dracule Mihawk. Altered, he grabbed his arm trying to break free, but the man was overwhelming him in brutal force.

“If I wanted your death, I would have let that _ humandrill _ kill you,” he said as he let him free.

“What do you want from me?!”

“Answers,” he replied curtly. “I will guide you to my Castle.”

_“If I refuse, in this island, I will die either way... He did not kill my companions. But, after cutting the ship... I hope they could have survived like me,”_ He thought in dismay.

The masked man tried to walk, but fell heavily to the ground.

“Why now?” He asked to himself fearfully.

“Well well,” annoyed to notice that the masked man had been injured he added: “There are a few branches here, some may be of support to you.”

Captain Mask listened as he walked away, then he picked up a branch strong enough and opened his jacket a little, taking out his blind cane, it was folded and shared the same pocket as his flintlock. He occupied it to guide himself, although, as the ground was uneven, he stumbled a few times along the way. Upon arriving at the Shichibukai’s Castle, the latter asked him to take off his muddy coat and then enter. The pirate refused the order with his head; he preferred to remain as he was at the entrance of the Castle. The swordsman would not insist, leaving him alone outside.

Hours later, a heavy storm began and thunders illuminated the gloomy atmosphere outside the castle. Captain Mask freaked out and quickly entered.

“Ahhh!”

“Silence!” the swordsman shouted and added in an incredulous tone. “Are you seriously afraid of these things?! As if we could do something against the unforgiving nature!”

“S-Sorry, is not that I ignore it… I just,” he apologized, trying to control the trembling in his body.

His coat was very heavy due to the amounts of water its padding stored. He needed to remove it despite his mistrust. He went out to the entrance again and closed the door. After a few minutes he entered again, but the silhouette was not the same.

“Would you do me a favor and close your eyes?” Captain Mask asked from the shadows.

“No”

“Oh, later you will regret it!” he warned.

“I can’t care less about your real identity.”

“Where are you?”. He unfolded his cane.

“Reading by the fireplace... It seems that the rainstorm really affects you.”

“Yes.”

_ “I did not accomplish anything with my new crew, this man was not to blame... They always wished for my death. However, those two…they were my friends. My old crewmates! They didn’t fail me, I failed them, I failed them all. If I had shown the one behind the mask how would things have been? Would they have changed? … Today death was near only to make me realize my mistake. What do I have to fear now? There must be a reason why I keep breathing,” _he thought, as he advanced towards the fireplace.

Mihawk looked at the fire and continued reading. In the chair next to him, a person sat down. After looking up, his serious gaze changed to show amazement. He was not the same man as before; he was a woman. In her hands she carried the horrible mask.

“Who are you?” Mihawk asked seriously.

“The face behind Captain Mask, I am him", said the woman, clearly uneasy.

“The mask is the Captain you say,” and after a pause, he lowered his eyes to the mask and asked, “Who are_ you _?”

“I am... Kaylee”.

As he stared in silence, another thunderclap lit up Kuraigana Island, also reaching the main hall of the great castle they were in. The woman was still, full of insecurity, a chill ran through her body, which she tried to stop by biting her lower lip; surely to not jump after each roar of the lightnings.

He resumed his reading.

What scared her the most at the time was the possible reaction of the Shichibukai. It was still raining outside and he still hadn't uttered a word from the moment she told him her name.

“Pardon for the inconvenience, Sir,” Kaylee said in order to break the silence.

“I'm not distraught,” he said expressionlessly as he read.

He looked up again. She was a woman with delicate features and a slim body, her eyes were green and what was intriguing were her clear pupils, evidently blind. Her hair was long and wavy, a reddish color like dark cherries, they contrasted with her gold hoop earrings. She wore dark pants and a corset over a white shirt, a whistle hung over her chest. She was sitting near the fire; still soaked.

“I wish I could dry my boots,” she said quietly to herself.

“Just do it,” he replied with a bit of irritation.

“No, I'm fine,” she stated, swallowing hard.

“...” He looked at her feet. She wasn’t supporting her right foot on the floor; it was abnormally elevated.

Hearing her host retreat, she carefully got up to search for her weapons. She pulled out her revolver and loaded it. _ “How do I know he won't come back with someone or something to kill me? I better be cautious, it's the second time I've shown a human my real body. I don't want the same thing to happen,” _ she thought. After returning with a small suitcase and a clean dry shirt in his hands, he gave her an indolent look. She was pointing her revolver at him.

“What do you have there? Hands up!”, shouted her.

“You certainly aren't the first person to have such a reaction when I’m in front of them”, he closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

“Ha! _ I am not afraid of the title of swordsman nor I tremble upon his sword... _" she asserted aloud, holding her weapon with more confidence.

“…_ but rather the one that with hatred has wielded it _... A powerful quote," he commented and while approaching her, he handed her the shirt, “I have no more clothes for you than this. A few steps from here you will find a room where you can change and leave your wet clothes drying”.

She put away her revolver, hesitantly grabbed the garment he was extending to her, and walked to the wall helping herself. The room was small, she locked herself in it. She checked for windows nearby and then inspected the shirt he had given her, noting despite the fact that its scent revealed age and confinement, the soft fabric was in good state. She would only change her waist up clothes.

Minutes later, leaving the room, she was using the swordsman's great shirt and walked to the fireplace. The discomfort she felt when supporting her heel was very strong, so she limped a little. Suddenly she felt a warm hand settle under her arm.

“W-What are you doing?” She asked, flinching and moving away intimidated.

“If you keep walking your ankle won't bear it," he said with a cold expression.

The mysterious woman could not notice that, since she had arrived, the blood from her ankle was showing in the fabric of her footwear. He helped her sitting in a chair near the fireplace, avoiding making physical contact so as not to scare her again. He drew up some sort of first aid kit, leaned down and took her boot carefully. She felt a great pressure on her chest and before he could do anything, she withdrew her feet very quickly.

“I'm fine!” She assured while turning pale.

“I'm just going to bandage your ankle.”

“It's just... My feet stink!” she said, blushing. _ “This is embarrassing,” _ she thought.

“...” He frowned in disbelief. “How sincere.”

“Thanks for _ your _concern, Sir”, she spoked in a formal manner and then she muttered: "Somewhat untimely...”

“I will ask you to not murmur, it's annoying,” he added: “Having helped you with that was the least I could do after having made you walk so much.”

“...” She was disgusted at his first words, yet she did not feel in a position to get angry. “At least you have some kindness,” she said, shaking her head toward the fireplace.

"..." He looked at her thoughtfully, “Your lack of measure forced me to react like this.”

A moment of silence became present between them. Kaylee felt uncomfortable, he was a very blunt man, it was impossible to know what could make him angry, especially given the rumors she had heard about him. She breathed with a hint of grief and decided to speak again.

“So, I think you'd wondered about my change in voice. This mask…” she said, pointing at the place where she felt it was. “It has a device that modifies the voice. As for ... my size difference, it’s all thanks to the padding inside my coat, that's why I'm alive”.

“And you thought I hadn't noticed?” He asserted without taking his eyes off his reading. “My sword just went through the same bullet path you didn't dodge, but I did reach your skin.”

Kaylee opened her eyes in surprise. “Why didn't you do anything about it? What motivated you to let me alive?” she thought as she touched her side, feeling the small trace of the cut under the shirt.

“Why were you hiding like that?” Mihawk asked after a pause ignoring her questions.

Unsure of the idea of telling a complete stranger the reason that led her to become Captain Mask, she cleared her throat and, coughing nervously, said she was not comfortable enough to answer such personal questions. He respected her privacy and continued to read silently. After a long time, she was already dried, he got up from his seat and returned with a blanket. He handed it to her and retired again.

She couldn't say anything. He was silent and left with his expressionless gaze meditating a little; he was also tired. He extinguished the candles in the hallway and the rooms, went up a few steps, and shut himself in his room.

The next morning, Kaylee woke up to the sound of footsteps.

_ “Yesterday I was surprised. He retired just to find a blanket and when I decided to silence, he did not insist. Also, his reaction when he saw me. He... is strange. Heavens! I do not want to abuse of such forced hospitality, I can feel something odd,” _ Kaylee thought with stress; _“When could I get out of here? If only there weren't so many murderous creatures”._

Her fortune was back, the morning was beautiful and bright. Now she could depend on herself, except for her injured ankle, she was calmer. She ordered the blanket and set it aside. She heard his footsteps and remained silent. Apparently, he was putting logs inside the fireplace so he could light it. Kaylee was irritated by the seconds in complete stillness, so she took the initiative to speak to him.

“Sir, I'd like to know something if it’s alright. What did you mean when you called those animals _ Humandrill _?"

“Those are not ordinary mandrills ...” He paused and gave her a quick and amused look, such a formal treatment was weird, she spoke to him as if he was much older. He decided to ignore it. “You see, seven years ago there was a fierce war on this island; Such beings grew up watching humans fight and thus learned from them. They could have been calm animals if the humans they shared with had not been aggressive.”

“How sad ...” she said with an anguished expression. For a second, she thought about her crew. “Is there no way to change them?”

"Hmm." He lit the trunks, and his eyes widened for a moment. “There is not.”

“I could feel how your only presence was able to keep them quiet,” Kaylee said. Then he looked at her closely and frowned.

“Where do you want to get with that?” He asked, raising his voice.

“You could do something about it.”

“It doesn't concern you.”

“I... I guess,” she replied uncertainly.

Hours later he left her alone in the great castle, she perceived that he did not see her as a blind person, she liked that attitude, thanks to that treating, she was able to calm herself even in his presence, but that thought alarmed her. _ “Alright Kaylee, if he was an evil man, he would already have done something, correct? But having told him my real name wasn’t risky? Hmm, until now he has only treated me with harsh words, not hurtful... This man, perhaps ... No, I still can't trust him. What if he comes back with someone else?” _

She began to walk through the castle while meditating, she passed through a large library, a ballroom and a kitchen. She stopped there, she was hungry, but getting something out of the kitchen could be dangerous, so she put up with it and returned to the chair where she had slept, guided by the smell of burned wood.

When the swordsman returned that night, he found her sleeping in the same chair near the fireplace that was still burning.

“She probably added more firewood," he said to himself.

“I must find you,” she said quietly.

Mihawk turned in surprise, discovering that she was still sleeping. The phrase had intrigued him, he stared at her for a few seconds, trying to find an answer.

“Sleep talking?”

He watched as she hid more in the blanket, he took off his hat and got near Kaylee. Part of her hair covered her face, moved by an act of curiosity he extended his hand and revealed it. Then he retired to his chambers.

The woman opened her eyes and turned white in horror; she had awakened since she heard his question. Under the blanket she had her firearms in case something unusual happened, and although it did, she could not shoot. There was a certain tenderness in that simple gesture that reminded her of her father. A slight color appeared on her cheeks and her face showed warm amusement.

The next morning the swordsman did not find her on the couch, he went to his kitchen and saw her dressed as when he first saw her. She was just sitting.

“Good morning,” she said, bowing her head.

He bowed back, “What are you doing here?

“I would be thankful if you let me grab something to eat..." She rested her hand on her stomach. “I don’t wish to trouble you.”

“You haven't eaten anything since you arrived at the Castle?” He said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“I was afraid to do that without your permission, after all I am only an unwanted guest.”

“Eat,” he replied reluctantly and added to himself in an almost inaudible whisper. “I can't imagine what kind of person she imagines me to be...”

“Not an evil one, I assure you, Sir,” she replied with a happy and involuntary expression. Her first smile since she got there.

"..." After a few seconds he asked, still incredulous of what he saw whispered again, “Did you smile?”

“I think so.” She was silent for a few seconds and smiled to herself again. “I read that smiling releases substances in the body that make you feel good... But it is much more than that, a smile helps to promote harmony, especially if it is done from the heart.” Little by little, her happy face dimmed with sad memories. “My mask also has one...”

“You need to regain strength,” he spoke after a few minutes. “I will take you to a nearby island. Along the way I want you to answer some questions…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kaylee refers to herself as she/her, but as Captain Mask she uses he/him.  
\- The original fic is in Spanish, and we have formal ways to speak to elders or people with authority, for that we use the pronoun “Usted” a derivation of “tú” that’d be “you”. In English is difficult to make this noticeable, that’s why I’m adding “Sir” in her speech with Mihawk.


	3. Mysteries of the ocean

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.  
** **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

Friendship was an attractive concept to Kaylee. She knew a friend would lend her a hand when she needed it, give her a comforting hug when she cried, or for no reason would make her happy and she would do the same by becoming a loyal and loving friend. At some point she wanted to establish a friendship with her new crew, but the fear they had for Captain Mask was too great to achieve that goal. In the present, after her encounter with the enigmatic Shichibukai Hawk Eyes, a strange impulse made her want to bond with him.

They had started their walk; the sea was still out of reach. At those moments she followed him from behind, awkwardly, listening only to his steady strides through the dense grass breaking one or another branch in his path. Kaylee believed that the man was at least twenty years older than she was, or a little more, like Shakespear, though, if she continued to speak to him formally, she would never get to be closer. Given his usual long silence, she decided to take the initiative again.

“Hey, why are you silent?” she asked, trying to be more informal.

“...” Mihawk slowed his steps, it caught his attention that at last she spoke to him in a more casual manner, he raised both eyebrows, "I see that you don't like silence."

“That's right...” she admitted bluntly and with a slight smile when she discovered that he was not bothered by the new way she addressed him. “You have reminded me of a saying: ‘_silence means consent’.”_

“Ha! That’s for other circumstances...”

“I know, I don’t even agree” she smiled, “That’s how I thought of a better phrase. The silent ones are those who speak the most, but don’t want others to listen”

“So, you mean in our thoughts… Anyways, what do you think I’m _speaking _about?”

“About your many doubts.”

“...” Mihawk gave a slower stride. He frowned thoughtfully and added: "We all have."

“Yes, but you had to think about your answer, right?” She stated, chuckling.

He continued on his path; they were already close to his boat. Kaylee heard the sound of the sea more clearly and how the humandrills followed in their footsteps from afar. Definitely, going out alone would have meant being attacked. Hesitantly, she paused for a few seconds as she heard softer shrieks. She questioned her ears, but it was unquestionable, those were cubs. That made her remember what the swordsman had told her about those mandrills. Suddenly, Mihawk's voice brought her back to reality.

“It's here.”

Mihawk held out his hand to help her get on the boat, she preferred to grab his wrist for support. However, her hold was insufficient and her foot slipped, although she expected to receive the impact of her fall, all she felt was Mihawk's arm and hand on her waist. 

She shuddered at the contact, quickly pulling him away from her and thus, pushing him aggressively.

“Get away from me!” shouted her in rage. After a few shaky breaths, she realized her explosive reaction and alarmed. “S-Sorry! I didn't want to slip! I did not mean to hurt you, it’s just...”

“Kaylee, that's enough,” Mihawk interrupted, seeing the fear easily shown on her face. “First of all, it was an accident... Secondly, I'm not mad at you; don't get me wrong and draw those conclusions.”

The hawk-eyed man gave her a cold look, and although she couldn't see, she felt something similar to a cold blow running down her spine. This time, paying more attention to her steps, she took a seat in the boat at the place Mihawk indicated. He had sat in front of her, apparently on higher place. A strong breeze approached and moved the strange boat into the sea, it was calm and the waves moved with the wind, gently caressed by the orange afternoon sun. After a long moment of silence, Kaylee was no longer able to smell the scent of Kuraigana Island and instantly remembered having forgotten her coat and mask. But she decided to keep quiet.

_“How could I forget something so important? Kaylee, you're crazy. At least I didn't forget my firearms and blind cane…”_ she thought.

“By chance, are you a mermaid?” He asked suddenly.

“No.” Her heart sunk and chilled her completely.

“You will deny it?” Shifting his gaze, he added quietly, “I have no other explanation for such behavior. The Marines updated your information saying that you could be a fish-man.”

“And what are you going to do, huh? Did you take me out to the sea to sell me?!” Her jaw clenched and her expression became threatening. She knew, without a doubt, he sought information about Captain Mask. She approached her hand to her revolver.

“Naturally, since you're tied up and with your firearms out of your reach, it makes the most sense for you to think like that,” he faked a smile.

“Excuse me,” she lowered her head after a huff.

“I'm not interested in having slaves, much less earning money from them, I have what I need as a Shichibukai”, looking at her restless expression, he added: “Why did you go into the seas?”

“To get out of the routine. My parents live on Fish-Man Island.”

“How did you become Captain Mask?”

“I don't know how much you know about the beings that inhabit the sea, but you should know that the relationship between humans and us is stained with blood… When I left the Island, I feared that what happened with Queen Otohime would happen to me, she was killed by a man in Gyoncordia. Hiding was less risky, back then, the important thing for me was to stay alive to look for… new experiences.”

"You didn't have to become a pirate to do that."

“That’s... evident, yet _‘How could I unravel other confines without yearning for the dangers that they entail?’”_

“Apparently you enjoy poetry. Shakespear?”

“Yes, and in fact, he is one of my crewmates. Historian, writer and… one of my closest friends” a shadow of pain darkened her face. “Or, he _was_...”

“I really wouldn't know what to say...” and he added softly. “But I assure you that your closest companions are alive. Their chances of survival were high, your ship was near an Island.”

“ ...”. She raised her head to Mihawk, her eyes showing hope. “It's very nice of you to share that information with me. I had no idea… Thanks for the good news!”

She tried to cool her emotions and spoke again.

“Well, I'm afraid I don't have an exciting story, as yours might be, despite that, I hope you're satisfied with what I can tell you for now. Going into further details could be tedious, even more when you know me so little.”

Hearing the last words, Mihawk leaned back in his seat. He was still restless; her words did not answer all his questions. His curiosity had not been quenched. She was hiding something and while she had every right to do so, he did not like her curt and disguised responses.

Another moment of silence.

She moved her foot up and down. Truly, conversations with him were complex, she only managed to feel anxious. For a moment, she slowed her movements and once more decided to break the quietness.

“Since you're a famous man on the Grand Line, I must say I know your name. But tell me, how would you like me to call you?”

“You may call me Mihawk.”

“Mihawk, can I ask you a question?” Her eyes closed and she frowned seriously.

“Go Ahead.”

“Do you have friends?”

"No," he replied with coldness. “Friendship doesn't interest me...”

"Oh," she hunched her shoulders in frustration.

“I hope my preference for solitude did you no harm,” he commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all, it’s said that those who prefer loneliness, _'it's because they have tried to blend into the world before, and people continue to disappoint them' _”_, _she quoted another author and half-opened her eyes. “I wonder anyways. Is the world so disappointing for... you? How about finding delight in little things?”

“Interesting words. You seem to mean that ignoring such details is a sin.” He leaned his body forward.

“I am spared of the horrors of this world, but also of its beauty.” She turned her face toward him gravely.

He watched her closely, trying to read her absent gaze. After another long silence, Kaylee sighed and asked how long it would take them to get to the next island. An icy wind passed between them, and after a few minutes he answered.

Hours later. Mihawk, could be seen alone inside his boat. _"As she said in that ocassion, the fear she displayed before me was not due to my reputation as a swordsman... There must have been something beyond that period of her pirate life which sowed such mistrust in her… Or the real reason why she left the place where she belonged. Nonetheless, I'm not interested in learning more…", _he thought as he held the Wanted of Captain Mask.

Meanwhile, Kaylee could be seen walking with her blind cane through a town. It was also possible to distinguish how the Shichibukai's coffin-shaped boat was lost on the horizon. Their paths parted without answers, but fate would sooner or later give those to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c) One Piece: Fish-Man Island, Queen Otohime, Gyoncordia  
OC: Shakespear.


	4. New Company

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war. **_

* * *

Kaylee was in the classic fetal position under a table covered by a tablecloth, over it a candle which its small flame was incidentally close to extinction. Nervously she waited for everything to remain calm, but a group of people started walking everywhere, hoping that they would not enter the room she was in. _"They are here,"_ she thought uneasily. Laughter abounded in the air as did the intoxicating smell of alcohol, or rather, the stench of sake.

The anchor returned to its place and the ship began to move. The mermaid worried, for she did not know what kind of ship she had just boarded; they could be cruel men, friendly pirates, or simply _them._

Without warning, firm steps stopped behind the door where she took refuge. Her imagination drove her to despair, and the moment she laid a hand on the fit of her weapon, the person resumed their steps until those disappeared down the halls. From a different direction, other steps came closer, louder than the previous ones and with them, a shuddering noise: a door’s loud squeal. She froze completely and held her breath. The door closed and the candle went out; everything was as dark as night. She feared the worst. The man dropped into his bed and laughed to himself; as if he remembered something funny. Kaylee suddenly sensed his sudden silence.

It was clear, he had felt her in there.

“You are here!”

There was no answer. Obviously, this intruder in his room had no intention of giving herself away. He chuckled again as he got up to head straight for her hiding place. Kaylee moved the safety on her pistol, as she felt the tablecloth being removed, she moved away from the table and pointed her weapon at him.

* * *

Such event is difficult to assimilate, if we don’t have previous knowledge of her whereabouts. After being left in a quiet villa by the swordsman, she managed on her own, after all, _she_ didn’t have a "Wanted" thus finding work and accommodation was not a major problem. After a week, she joined a group of merchants in order to travel to another island.

She did not know exactly where the island was, as she advanced through it, she could differentiate between the sound of her footsteps and the murmurs of the people who spoke about her. She asked for directions when entering a store, but unfortunately, she entered the wrong place…

“Oh! precious one,” he said. “Don't worry, you're not lost, but I am in such sexy figure”.

“Disgusting” she muttered ignoring him. If only she wasn’t protecting her image, she would have shot him in his leg.

She sighed and noticed that one of her boots bothered her, inside one of them was a small stone, without thinking too much she took it off letting the people who were inside see her true identity. Those weren't human feet; they were the tail fins of a mermaid in her thirties. She swallowed with difficulty; the deep silence made her realize that she had made a very serious mistake.

“This... This is the result of a surgery,” she tried to convince them seriously while putting her boot back.

Kaylee took her flintlock very quickly, they saw her reaction and laughed doing the same.

“Don't do anything silly, just stand there.”

Sensing that she was at a number disadvantage, especially for such close combat, she escaped from there as fast as she could. Those words were dangerous; if she allowed herself to be caught, if she did not fight to escape, they would sell her and she would fall into a circle of misfortunes.

She was about to be caught, running faster was hard, especially because she didn’t fully control her observation haki, she managed to see for a few seconds but she tripped and fell heavily on the ground. The voice of her second in command, Egana, appeared in her thoughts. Choosing to not give up, tried to concentrate to see with her haki and was able to locate a passer-by.

“Please! Give me the location of the nearest ship!” She asked in despair.

“There's a galleon in front of me,” he said slowly, and immediately asked, “Who are you running away from?”

“I-I don't have time!” She yelled in the wind as she ran where she had been told.

The stride of the men who were chasing after her did not stop. Kaylee got into the galleon and entered the first room she found, it seemed to be a kitchen; definitely a bad place to hide. She quickly left there and went in another room…

The traffickers looked at each other with hesitation. They talked between them and ran to the “civilian” Kaylee had talked to.

“What do you want?” Asked the tall man, as he lit his cigarette.

“That woman is a thief, she owes us money,” said one of them. “We don't want trouble with y’all, so just give her back to us.”

“Forget your money then, I won't let you pass,” he replied without caring.

“Look, man,” another began to speak, losing his patience. “Don't you realize the gold mine that a woman like her can give us if we sell her? I promise we’ll give you a part of the money if you...”

“We’re not interested in your dirty money.” He interrupted him. “Now get out.”

“We won't leave without her!”

* * *

_Back to the present, _the gun was aimed at the innocent stranger.

“Wait miss! Why are you being so dramatic?” No answers. “At least say you don't want to talk!” He protested, easily dodging the first detonation of her weapon. He was not a common human.

Another man entered the room.

“Captain? Is everything alright?” He asked with his mouth full. Realizing the situation, he swallowed. “You coward! stay away from my captain!”

Before he could grab his own gun, a shot perforated through the flesh; the cooked flesh that the pirate had in his hand and that already had a good bite.

“How fast! What kind of revolver do you have?... AH! My ham!”

Kaylee made a warning movement. If the glutton didn't come out, she would kill him. The captain chuckled.

"You're not an ordinary stowaway," he looked at his partner. “You can go Lucky Roo, you know I can handle this.”

The door closed.

Kaylee opened her eyes in surprise. _“An unexpected reaction. He must not be one of them... I don't recognize the voice of the traffickers I have heard in here either,” _she thought. The man's words distracted her attention from the sword that threatened her neck. She felt the edge against her skin, he was not only fast, he had an astounding ability.

A problematic situation, she had to give in. She was in the worst situation; her weapon was not aiming at anyone; she sighed and lowered her pistol. He did the same, and as he bent down, he took the firearm from her.

“What happened to the men who were chasing me?”

"Answers for later.”

“Then, I guess I'm safe,” she said as she got up from the floor.

He noticed she wasn’t making eye contact, it seemed that she could not recognize him or was too shy… even if she gave the impression that she was a pirate too. Before opening the door, he addressed her again.

“By the way, my name is Shanks,” he said with a big smile.

“Oh my! I can't believe I was talking to someone so renowned. They call you Redhaired. I have heard from you; this is the first time I have met a Yonkou.”

“I can't say the same,” he said, turning to her.

“That's how it should be,” she replied with a smile. As she walked, she tripped over an uneven in the ground.

“Hey, look where you are going! What are those eyes for? _Dahaha_”

Kaylee frowned and looked disgusted. But she decided to ignore his comment. Perhaps he hadn't noticed that she was blind. As she left the room, a disappointed sigh was heard.

“What kind of reaction was that?” Shanks asked.

“I won the bet,” said a man with an "x" scar on his left temple. Kaylee recognized the voice.

“You are a lucky old geezer,” said another.

“Swallow your insults. The odds were high, Shanks' room is very close to the kitchen, where she entered first, because that door was left open.” He rose, approaching the lady. “I'm Benn Beckman, it's nice to see you again.”

“Then you were not an ordinary person,” she said with a smile, she was amused to hear him so calm after that offense. “Thanks for your help, you may be older, but you are definitely very smart. My name is Kaylee.”

“Eh!? And why didn't you tell _me _first?” Shanks asked, lifting her lower lip in disgust.

“You are right… I actually forgot”

“Hey, hi ... I'm Rockstar, a pleasure.”

Kaylee blushed and nodded her head. His voice sounded particularly different, somewhat funny, and his scent reminded her of sweet chocolate.

“Here, Lucky Roo, the man with the meat. Remember?” He said, still angry.

“Excuse me, I didn't know whether or not you were the traffickers following me... Hurting someone else was my only possible way to escape.”

“Hmp!” Lucky Roo turned his back on her.

“Very well, Kaylee, this is your home for the moment,” said the redhead. “If you had appeared earlier, we could have returned. But don't worry, we'll be on the next Island in a week, so relax.”

A while later, Kaylee could be seen sipping some sake. She sat for a long time, but still the expression on her face indicated very well that something was disturbing her. Benn approached her.

“Excuse me,” said Benn. “I notice something strange about you.”

“What do you mean?” She asked suspiciously.

“You don't look anyone in the eye, but I suspect you don't do it on purpose.” After a pause, he added. “You are blind”

“Oh yeah!” She admitted relaxedly. What scared her and made her uneasy was the thought that he had discovered that she was a mermaid. “I prefer it’s known little by little, since I just arrived, I'm not interested in you all feeling sorry for my condition.”

Shanks' characteristic laugh was approaching… He looked at her for a few seconds and his face darkened.

“Don't tell me,” the redhead approached to her face.

“What?”

“_Dahaha!_ The sake already affected you!”

“Ah! Not at all! I just get a little red but I’m fine!”

“It seems like is your first-time drinking!” Shanks laughed and pointed his index finger at her.

Although it bothered her, it was partly true, she was never used to alcoholic beverages, especially since she enjoyed of those moments just a few times in her pirate life. Kaylee immediately threw her glass at his face creating a chain effect in which everyone poured alcohol to their friends between hilarious laughter and a cheerful atmosphere. As it was already night, they prepared a cabin for her and everyone went to sleep contentedly.

It was unusual to have such a friendly intruder aboard.


	5. A good change

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

Strong knocks from outside awakened her. She opened her still sleepy eyes and got up somewhat lazily to open the door. Feeling the sound of the water, she knew it was too late to hide.

“Why did you throw a bucket of water at me?!” her face was serious and suddenly got scared. “Oh…did I?... I did something wrong…right? I-I’m sorry”

“K-Kaylee! What are you saying?” Shanks stammered with great concern. “It’s my bad… didn't think you’d take this so badly.”

“It was a joke?” She raised her head with a trace of illusion. “So, I did misunderstand, sorry I’m not used...”

“Don't worry, I apologize. I didn't think it would scare you so much,” he said, taking her by the forearm. “Everything will be better, it dawned very beautifully. Come, I will show you, I am sure you will see for yourself.”

“Oh yes!” Kaylee said, smiling at his naivete. She avoided moving away from the physical contact in fear of causing trouble.

“You can see in other ways, feeling smells, listening, etcetera, etcetera. Isn’t it true?”

“W-when?” He caught her off guard, he was talking about her blindness.

"Your blind cane stayed in my room."

Kaylee received it in her hand, she grabbed it and unfolded it. She was smiling even though her thoughts told her otherwise; a part of herself did not like that as a result of that knowledge they would treat her in a "special" way. However, the words he used when referring to her blindness made her feel a pleasant warmth in her chest. She decided to be optimistic.

Time later, as Kaylee strode into the dining room aided by her blind cane, she overheard a few conversations, some predictable praising her beauty others talked about what she was so afraid to hear_ . "Shall we help her?" "Poor thing" "What a pity!" "I can’t imagine not being able to see" "I feel sorry for her". _

A voice between them surprised her.

“Poor thing? Don't talk nonsense, that woman managed to shot precisely to my ham. She is no ordinary blind person, and definitely, she is not defenseless at all” It was Lucky Roo, she advanced faster to where she heard his voice. She didn't expect him to turn his back so suddenly, so she bumped into him.

“Hey! Look where you are going, I know you can!”

“Heavens!” She exclaimed scared, recovering her composure she replied, “And I must assume that you are not to blame for colliding with me?”

“Huh?!,” he was silent for a few seconds and spoke, “I'm on my path.”

“I was walking on my own line, almost attached to the wall.” She crossed her arms.

Annoyed, he said it didn't matter and went into the dining room. Although closing the door on Kaylee’s face. She sighed and scratched her head while trying to think how to solve her problem with the man who smelled like bacon. She opened the door with ease and was greeted with joy. Shanks’ voice was not there. She felt the aromas of the breakfast that was served.

“Oh, I ... I'm a vegetarian. May I have rice?”

“O-Of course, we're sorry we didn't consider that,”

“Where are you from, Kaylee?” Yassop asked.

“Ah! I come from the Sabaody Archipelago,” she lied, and added without any sign of nerves. “It’s a very beautiful place, even though I couldn't see it. My parents still live there. I don't think I will see them in a while, I plan to travel a little and get to know the four seas.”

“Are you single?” Rockstar asked with a blush on his face.

“Isn't that question too personal for a stranger?” Kaylee raised her eyebrows with a slight smile.

“Yeah Rockstar, don’t be too pushy. You scare the ladies like that… Well, I loved a woman very much, her name was Banchina.”

“Oh, please do tell me more,” Kaylee said, listening intently, her eyes suddenly lighting up. She certainly loved romantic stories.

“Banchina was a strong pretty woman I met her before Shanks asked me to be part of his crew. She knew how much my heart was divided between her and the sea, she insisted that I should follow my dreams, she was my biggest support ... We had a beautiful son, Ussop. He now sails alongside the Straw Hat Pirates. I was told later that she died because of an illness…” he lowered his head.

Kaylee was uncomfortable. Yassop felt a different aura in her, and before he could continue, she spoke:

“Then you abandoned your son and the woman you loved,” she said irritably.

“Why are you saying it that way?” Yassop frowned. “She was happy that I...”

“We all want to hear things that hurt us in the kindest way possible, right?” She cut him off and added, raising her voice. “My father, Fabian, loved the world outside the sea he wanted to live on the surface but he did not, he stayed with us in Fish-Man Island. He could do it! He had all the means to achieve his dreams and I supported him too but he put aside his wishes and decided to stay with us. After my mother's kidnapping, he decided to not look for her until I was old enough to stand on my own. What would have happened to me if my father had just left? Surely I would not be the one I am now...”

Silence invaded her surroundings. Not only because she had expressed herself so strongly for the first time, but also because she had revealed her true identity: she was a _ mermaid _. Kaylee was not aware of it yet. She picked up her dishes, went to the kitchen and walked away from there, thanking and apologizing for the inconvenience.

By that time, Shanks had just opened the door to enter the dining room, Kaylee walked past him leaving there, when he saw how she left when he entered, he got concerned. He glanced briefly at some of his crewmates; they were all shocked.

The week transcurred with some ups and downs, despite everything, there were no nights with no celebrations. No one commented on Kaylee's origin, let alone what she had told to Yassop.

One afternoon, the mermaid peered out at the galleon's deck and could hear music from nearby lands. She smiled until she felt the warmth of Shanks's arm on her back. That shook her and she walked away in fear.

“We are... here, Kaylee,” he blinked in surprise at her reaction. “We will disembark and you can look for what you need.”

“How could you know if I need something?”

“Something like _ Needs never end? _ but maybe you're right.” His tone softened. “Maybe we don't need anything. Ya know? We better not stop on this piece of land.”

"..." She pressed her lips together and opened her eyes wider. “Wait! I didn’t mea…”

“Kay! Just kidding!” He said, patting her on the back almost causing her to fall.

“Kay… Oh I see! Excuse me, I screwed up a joke again,” she said, clutching her head with a small smile. “But, is it okay for us to land on an Island? What if there are Marines?”

“This is one of the Islands under my protection,” Shanks calmed her. “There is nothing to fear, now go prepare yourself.”

As he watched her walk away, Shanks took a glass of sake and drank with a strange look on his face. He was clearly irritated.

“Are you still afraid?” The redhaired wondered. “A week has passed and she continues with that suspicious attitude ... Not even gonna talk about her sense of humor or what happened that morning when they had breakfast... I don't know what to do.”

“Captain, the anchor is down!” One of them shouted from the mast.

“Perfect,” he replied as his smile came back to his face.

With a tropical climate and a friendly environment. Turtle Shell Island was an unusual resting place; because it was indeed an immense rest home. Most of its inhabitants were elderly people, nurses and turtles of different sizes. While they were descending from the Red Force, she refused any kind of assistance and went down with her blind cane without problems. Some people watching her go down marveled at her mermaid-worthy beauty. A group of girls, probably visiting their grandparents, as they saw her got excited and ran to meet her. Kaylee closed her eyes with joy and greeted them tenderly.

“Do any of you know where I can buy new clothes?” She asked, crouching down beside them.

“Me, miss!” A small girl raised her hand energetically. “My granny has a store with very cute outfits!”

“_Mhihihi _,” Kaylee laughed. “How fantastic! Can you guide me please?”

The streets felt very safe, apparently the city was like any other, bakeries, flower shops, restaurants and other attractions. But, of course, with the uniqueness of its inhabitants. Her steps felt light, the little girl clutched her arm with joy and told her the details and attractions of the town. Among the most interesting aspects of the Island, its particular geography was the most relevant, which as its name indicated, had the appearance of a turtle shell. Each opening was crossed by a turquoise stream forming small islets where at least four or five houses could fit. All of them united by small bridges.

A small bell was heard as she entered an old woman's store. Inside there was a pleasant sweet scent. The floor, furniture, ceiling, and even the pots were made of wood, inside them beautiful lavenders. The store, while small, was very cozy.

“Good afternoon,” said the voice of an old woman. “Welcome”

“You! I've heard your voice before,” Kaylee said excitedly.

“Oh, that ... It's impossible, dear,” she shook her head softly.

“Do you remember going to Sibenik Island?”

“Ah Y-yes!” She adjusted her glasses and leaned down to her. “Are you the woman from the restaurant?”

“No no... I was,” she paused, remembering that she was no longer Captain Mask. “I just passed close to you and I could recognize your voice. That's it.”

“Well, I wish I could say the same.” She smiled and sighed. “Tell me, how can I be of help?”

“Granny! She cannot see, so we must choose what suits her the most,” said her little granddaughter.

“I prefer comfortable pants attached to the contour of the leg, corsets, loose shirts, long boots… In general, I prefer what allows me to move easily. Also, do you have any seeds, I want to plant flowers.”

“We’ve got everything you need. But dear, you are so beautiful! You should have a pretty dress too!... While you try a few things and decide, I could tell you about my travel, you won't believe how exciting it was,” she stated with a big smile.

“I bet it was, I'll listen with delight.”

Hours later, she could be seen returning with a few bags. She was wandering. She wasn’t sure where she was, she needed to find the village’s bar where she would meet Shank’s crew. Without warning, she felt someone breathing nearby, smelled of earth and damp grass. His breathing was shaky and seemed to be much shorter than her.

“Excuse me,” she said to the stranger. “Do you know where the bar is?”

A couple of barks startled her. That was not a human.

“Next street to the left,” an old man walking by interrupted Kaylee. “That's a dog, woman.”

“It's… the night,” she excused herself to the man who walked near her. “It makes me somewhat clueless.”

“I'll guide you darling,” he said, lighting his cigar. “I'm going there.”

Sensing the scent emanating from the man, she shuddered. She had remembered something painful, but tried to calm her head, after all, she sensed he was telling her the truth. The doors of the bar opened, allowing them to see the stunning lady who had accompanied them during that time. The crew was seated at one of the many tables in the bar.

“Wow! Look who's back!” Rockstar pointed out.

“Hmp, and I was pleading for you to get lost along the way,” Lucky Roo muttered.

“Lucky Roo!” She spoke tenderly to him, making him blush. “I brought you something to make up for what happened a while ago.”

From a bag Kaylee took out a large piece of roasted ham, the great Lucky Roo was very happy but then his expression changed.

“Ha! Don't think I'll forget what you did to the other one so easily,” he warned her while taking a bite of his new piece of meat. “But thanks.”

“Your welcome.” She tried to place her hand on his shoulder, but accidentally did so on his face.

“D-Don't get so close to me!” He flushed instantly and raised his voice.

She freaked out and backed away, Rockstar noticing her fear and in order to calm her down, he proposed a toast for Kaylee. In that second, after having pronounced her name, the old man who guided her there began to laugh out loud.

“_ Jia ha Jia ha! _ I knew it! I knew I had seen you somewhere!” He said, pointing it at her. “You are the mermaid who abandoned her mother! She called for your name so many times”

Those who had heard the truth of her past that day looked at each other in dismay. Kaylee, meanwhile, paled, dropping her bags onto the floor. The smell of that cigar became clearer in her memory making her shiver.

“You have changed a lot ... what a shame that the value of mermaids decreases over time. But I assure you that the price for a gem like you should be quite good. However, I don't think you will become a slave like… you know….” She approached Kaylee, swaying from side to side with his heavy weight. “Do you remember? Almost twenty years ago, in my pirate days”

Silence.

“Where is my mother?!” A huge amount of energy washed over her, causing some men in the bar to pass out. The man fell to the ground in fear. Pulling out her firearms, she rushed at him and rested them on the skin of the man's skull. She began to lose her patience and pressed them against him. “Answer me!”

“I-I don't know!” The old man sobbed. “Get those things away from me! Please! Have mercy!”

“Mercy? You dare to think that I must feel sorry for you?! I know you know something!” She clenched her teeth more furiously.

“I already gave up my life as a pirate, I'm just an abandoned old man. Don't kill me! I've already got what I deserved!” He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

“It is not worth killing you... Unlike humans, we are not beasts,” she said with wet eyes, removed the weapons from their skin and put them in their cases.

"If it's of any consolation... I know she must be in the New World, we sold her to an Orocious Voyage worker. I remember because you two, were the only ones that fought back".

Kaylee opened her eyes, beads of cold sweat running down her face. She was angry but couldn't react, the pressure was too strong. Her body faltered in a second and she felt a great helplessness. Then throwing herself to the floor, she cried with all her energy. After such a long time, she finally had a hint...

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, the Redhaired pirates returned to the Red Force with the woman to start a new journey. She preferred to leave the Island rather than stay in the same place as one of those awful men.

An unusual quiet night for them.

“Well, the fact that she's a mermaid explains her looks,” said a boy from the crew, getting instantly a punch in the stomach. “I'm s-sorry.”

Kaylee was next to Shanks at the stern of the galleon, he was already understanding a few things. She had tried to hold on and hide a lot, for a long time. Not having confidence in human beings was playing against her. While listening to the waves, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder "Everything will be fine" he whispered to her as she cried in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece: Shank's crew, Banchina  
Based on real life: Sibenik, Turtle Shell Island (based on the animal)


	6. Genuine smile

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

Shanks walked almost clinging to the wall, his eyelids drooping again and again. He paid attention to his surroundings; no one nearby. He lowered his eyesight and raised it again to take a look towards his side, the opposite wall was made up of a wide window decorated on one side with nets and starfish. The window gave the view of an ocean painted by the sun; apparently this one had risen already a few hours ago. His bare feet resumed his lazy steps, feeling the warm wood as he stepped on it. The man yawned and opened the nearby door.

“Good afternoon Captain!” Said his cook.

"Good afternoon," he paused, opening his eyes in confusion. “Afternoon?”

“It's past twelve o’clock,” Kaylee said, while helping the cook with the lunch.

“I see,” he replied, as he picked up a bottle of sake and poured it into two glasses. “Relax, today is a new day, no more worries. Here! enjoy...”

Kaylee hesitated to respond, despite his warm words, a strange atmosphere was perceived in him. In fact, Shanks's face after seeing her did not even show a grimace of happiness. She drank some sake, then ducked her head, frowning, she apologized and continued working.

“Captain,” said the cook. “You don't usually miss breakfast... did something happen?”

“I was writing a letter... call Rockstar here,” he ordered one of his crewmen that passed by.

Later in her room Kaylee meditated and while combing her hair she began to feel numb. All the heat in that room was suffocating her; it really was a hot day. She concluded that continuing in such an oven would do her no good. As she left, the door received an impact; Shanks's face got hit.

“No!” She lamented trying to help him. “Sorry, it was not my intention! I really thought you would move”

“I miscalculated too, it's nothing,” he laughed and taking her arm, he ordered her to follow him.

“Where are we going?” She interrupted, stunned.

“We must give you the Rite of Initiation,” he said in a serious tone.

“A what? Why? For what reason?” She continued asking, trying to slow down.

“My friends… were talking and made me see that you are our _ first unofficial member without prior agreement or consent _,” said the redhaired.

“You mean like an almost-member of your crew?”

“Well of course!” Lucky Roo commented. “But it is not to worry, the rite is not very long. The newbie had no problems.”

“Yeah, it is also very simple,” one of them stated with his arms crossed and proceeded to explain. “Listen carefully: we will throw you overboard and for 3 days you will have to stay where we launched you. Very easy!”

“Oh.” She brought her fingers to her lips with some concern, it didn't sound like an easy task for a mere human.

She cleared her throat and listened to the opinions of some of the crew: _ “Has she believed that?” “Hehe, how naive she is!” _ Kaylee smirked, gave a deep sigh and smiled at everyone and said she would do it and started running towards the deck.

“Here I go!” She yelled, speeding up.

Shanks and some others upon seeing the scene became desperate. It almost looked like suicide. Kaylee stopped a few steps away from the end and turned to laugh at them.

“_ Mihihihi _ I knew you were lying!” And childishly, pointing her index finger at them, she added, “If only I could see your faces! _ Mihihihihi _”

After a period of dumbness, everyone began to accompany the laughter of their guest on board. Shanks watched her with a forced smile, trying to recover from his fright.

They passed near another island, where the Redhaired pirates descended to buy some more supplies; actually, a little more sake that was already running out with so many celebrations. Everyone was descending from the beautiful galleon until a crewman stopped.

"Shanks," Benn Beckmann spoke to his captain. “I will wait here and take care of the Red Force”

“It’s not your turn though… Are you sure?”

“The most beautiful things are before us to be discovered, however small they may be. Nobody knows if here you will find that thing you were looking for… What is it? You know. Give yourself a chance” Kaylee spoke to the tall man as she took out her blind cane she added: “Unless you want to be called _ boring old geezer _ too.”

Benn looked at her seriously and then, almost inadvertently, laughed and waved goodbye to his partner.

"By the way," Kaylee said to a few others who were there. “Can someone come with me to look for fruits?”

"I'll go," Shanks said seriously.

“B-But Captain, you said you would come with us to buy sake!” Lucky Roo claimed.

"I can't in this instance. I need to talk to her.” He gave him a serious look.

_ “Hmp! Because of that fish woman he has rejected us,” _ Then he directed an angry look at Kaylee; apparently, he found a new reason to stay mad at her again.

Kaylee's delicate footsteps drifted deeper and deeper into the jungle. The captain, with one arm, watched her closely.

"Shanks," Kaylee spoke, disgusted by the silence. “I appreciate your comfort yesterday, but I have the feeling that you're mad at me.”

"It's true." He lifted his shoulders, taking a deep breath. “Hard not to be after hearing such words come out from your mouth. It may be exaggerated and even reckless after what you went through that night, but I prefer to be honest.”

“W-What did I say?”

_ “Unlike humans, we are not beasts" _ he paraphrased her.

“You are upset about that?” She spoke irritably crossing her arms. “I don't regret what I said that night.”

“Ha! You know? Many of my friends preferred to remain silent, but I won’t… Your words hurted them” He grabbed the hilt of his sword angrily: “Am I a beast? Are my friends monsters? Would you call every human being you have met that?”

“N-No! That would be an exaggeration.”

“Then don't generalize like that!” He emphasized raising his arm with force.

"I…" Kaylee fell silent, she had no argument in her favor. “I acted without thinking about my words... Sorry. I-I will also apologize to your crew.”

The mermaid's eyes moistened and silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.

“It's true that sometimes I don't think much about what I do or say, but believe me. After getting to know you more, I realized that what I least wanted was to cause you pain...I’ve already made that mistake before” She covered her face with her hand. “You may not fully understand me, but in truth, this is more complicated than you think. Trusting a... human takes time.”

“Enough, Kaylee. It’s okay. Surely you don't want to waste any more time. What do we do on this place?”

“I'm looking for bananas and big juicy fruits,” she replied, moving toward a fruit tree.

“But we already have enough.”

“It's for me,” she said hesitantly, “I must leave very soon...”

“Wait Kaylee, don't take your mistake so seriously,” he said, taking her by the shoulder. “Not for having said that I am telling you to go.”

“Easy Shanks, I'm not leaving for that reason,” she smiled at him, touched by his words. “I was planning to leave today. I need to return somewhere. I’ve been thinking about that just after we disembarked in that Turtle Shell Island.”

“May I know what's going on in your head?”

“I want to go back to the sea; I want to make a change in a certain place… While you help me, I can tell you a little about Captain Mask…”

* * *

Rockstar had left to deliver the yonko's important letter to Whitebeard and the next Red Force destination was a winter island.

"I don't know what the heck you talked about, but I'm glad Kaylee finally apologized for her words." Lucky Roo sighed ... "She finally looks more relaxed."

"Finally, indeed," Shanks replied.

"Her past took the toll on her..." another spoke while looking at Yassop "Are you still upset with her?"

"After the incident on the island, when we learned part of her past... I spoke with her." He chuckled “She still doesn't think I'm a good father. I don't blame her. But she values my affection for my second family: my crew. She confessed that she has tried to get rid of her prejudices... From my point of view, it is a difficult task in front of her."

"But not impossible, she's only been in the seas for a year," Shanks glanced at her, Benn was helping her with the boat and looked like they were having fun. He was insisting that she needed a bucket. 

Shanks went to his cabin.

Kaylee was alone again, her heart lighter at least as peaceful as the twilight she could feel. She heard Shanks approaching.

“And ... Is your boat ready?” He asked with a smile on his face.

“I think so? unless you see something I don't _ Mhihihi." _

The Captain of the Redhaired pirates saw the boat where she would depart; there was the bag with fruits that she collected, her bag with clothes and a raincoat... The transport did not have any flag that identified it with the Red Force galleon.

_ "There she will be guided by her incredible senses, with the help of some fish ... Maybe I won't see her again in a long time" _ thought Shanks as he smiled at her.

"I have something for you." Shanks pulled a red scarf from his pocket. “I can't put it in your head because I'm missing a hand. In the past it had a somewhat childish meaning that is no longer important... I want this to symbolize the friendship between us and the Blind Pirates.”

“Thank you so much!” She said enthusiastically. “They will be reborn, and do not doubt that we will be a great support.”

“As for what you were telling me about your observation-haki's control. I assure you that your intuition is highly developed, your ability to foresee is very good and it is only your lack of confidence that does not allow you to see for a longer period of time...”

“I will practice and believe me; I will master it!”

All the pirates went to say goodbye to Kaylee, some with more encouragement than others. Shanks was the last one, he hugged her affectionately making her laugh at ease, finally she felt the confidence to return the hug. There she left her new friends.

“Bye,” Kaylee said to herself as the boat disappeared onto the horizon.

After a few hours it started to rain.


	7. Something Expected and Unexpected at the same time, an interesting mix

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

"I'll really miss them," Kaylee told herself with a melancholy look as her delicate fingers played with the small waves that the boat carrying her formed.

She was already days away from the Red Force, she didn’t know how long had passed since their separation, she estimated that almost a week. That galleon where she shared with Shanks and his crew for more than seven nights, where she felt welcomed and won her first friends.

_ "Egana, Shakespear ... I think I learned my lesson. Things are not as I thought. It is impossible for everyone to be like the one who betrayed me ... or like those who kidnapped my mother. I have misjudged humans. I’m ashamed for not understanding it before" _she thought.

"I wonder if I can achieve my new goal...”

When a small drop reached her nose, she sat up correctly imagining that it came from her games with the waves. Suddenly, she felt a change that she had not noticed in the environment: it was humid; in fact, the sky was covered by dark clouds. She was so distracted in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed a difference. Then more and more drops began to fall until the rain was present.

“Oh, wow!” She exclaimed. “It will rain again, I better get my things safe, including the scarf Shanks gave me.” She put it in an inside pocket of the jacket she was wearing and put her bags out of the rain and then grabbed her raincoat. What she wanted the most was for that rain to subside soon, but her hope was the only thing that diminished as she was surrounded by a more intense storm. The force of the waves threatened the sinking of her transport, the salt water and the rain entered the boat quickly. She was left with no choice but to scoop up the water with a bucket; glad Benn insisted on it, she did not wish to venture into the waters of the sea again.

In the distance, a very picturesque ship could be distinguished.

“Look at that! A damsel in distress!” When he took the spyglass out of his right eye, a large red sphere could be seen replacing the place where the nose should be. “Today I feel like a man full of solidarity… Hey, you idiots!”

“Why all the fuss, Buggy? Let her sink, it wouldn't make the slightest difference,” a woman indoors told him. “Also, look at you! You are completely wet.”

"Alvida, let the expert do his job," he replied with a superb gesture.

“As you like.”

“What do you need, Captain?” Asked his naive subordinates.

"Bring me that woman," he said, pointing at Kaylee's boat.

Kaylee continued to draw the water out of her boat without realizing that Buggy's pirate ship was at her side. Mohji did not want to get more wet than he already was so he tried to send his lion, when it saw that there was no food to be rewarded, it pushed its tamer into the waters. Thus, Richie the big cat from the boat began to roar trying to get the attention of the hopeless woman.

“What was that? A Sea King? But, in these waters? It cannot be” Kaylee asked, petrified.

"Looks like she's blind!" Yelled one. "And deaf!", Corroborated the man of animal appearance, from the waters.

“Get away!” Kaylee ordered, pointing her pistol at him.

"I don't think she's deaf," one of them said. “Good luck, Mohji!”

“As he leaned against her boat, he shook it a bit, causing a shot from her very close to his head. He opened his eyes scared "Isn't she supposed to be blind?"

"Whoever you are, don't touch my boat," she said with annoyance still pointing at him. "If you came here to steal, I don't think you'll get more than an enemy!"

“Don't worry, I’ve come to help you!”

"I heard a roar. How could I know you're nothing more than traffickers?"

“That's my beloved lion! Stop asking questions and let us help you unless you want to sink.” His voice increased, losing his patience.

The insight given by her haki made her feel like he was telling the truth. The vice captain of the Buggy pirates tied her boat to the great ship. Then they throw a rope ladder towards them. As they climbed up this and almost reached the surface of the ship, the mermaid was literally greeted by a hand.

“Aaah! It has no body!” She exclaimed in terror as she tried reaching for the arm.

"Of course, I have one," the clown exclaimed annoyed. “And it’s very well endowed, if I can boast.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Kaylee asked in the direction she thought she heard the voice. “You want to help me?”

"Of course," he answered with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. When he opened them, he became furious and yelled at her. “W-what the fu…? I'm here! You're talking to the mast!”

“Oh! Sometimes the rain disorients me a bit,” she excused herself faking a smile. Turning to the right place with annoyance.

"Okay sweetie. What the heck were you doing in the middle of…?” He trailed off when he heard a detonation.

“C-Captain Buggy, they are attacking us! They have caught up with us!” Mohji yelled, running in circles alongside Richie.

What had been heard was a cannon shot that had landed near them, in the sea. Taking his spyglass, Buggy was startled, the Marines were getting closer.

“Moron! Didn't you tell me we lost them? At full blast! I don’t want to… I mean, I don't want _ us _ to get caught!”

The heavy rain of that evening was beginning to be accompanied by a strong wind. The navy ship was getting closer and closer, the wind was in their favor.

“Buggy, use that woman as a bait! It will surely distract them,” Alvida advised as she leaned out.

“No! How would I dare to leave her stranded in the middle of the Grand Line?” Buggy said, holding her amiably by his side.

“I recently met the Redhaired, you reminded me of him.”

One of the clown's ears greatly increased his size, his big smile remained static as did his face.

“Shanks?” He asked incredulously and with the same smile. “Are you friends with him?”

"Yes," she replied gleefully. “Do you know him?”

Had she known about the eternal rivalry that Buggy swore against his former comrade, poor Kaylee would never have suspected what would happen to her next.

“Alvida, this woman will be our bait! It will surely distract them,” Buggy ordered, engulfed in anger.

"That's exactly what I told you."

“What happened?” Kaylee wondered innocently.

Suddenly, she felt the disembodied hand of Captain Buggy taking her from her wrist, she opened her eyes in horror when she did not feel the floor of the ship. Noticing that she would be thrown into the sea, she drew her revolver with great agility and shot the red-nosed man, making a hole in his hat. Thus, his grip loosened and she fell into the stormy waters. She swam to her boat that had already been separated from the rope that linked the two transports.

“And never return!” Buggy yelled from his ship, already far from her.

“It was you who brought me there! You foolish clown!” 

She was still not used to giving better insults, but her anger was easily discernible. At that instant, an aura filled with hatred formed behind her and a small object at high speed approached in her direction. It was a Muggy Ball, fired in revenge for that "insult". To her surprise, she could see the outline of everything around her and the projectile that was heading towards her, she fired at it and the bullet detonated the bomb near Buggy's ship. They screamed.

She plunged into the waters to avoid feeling the explosion. With only smoke left on the surface, she stuck her head out to search for her boat.

As expected, the bait worked; the fish, or rather, the mermaid, was left at the mercy of the marines. A group of soldiers came down to her and put her on the big ship. Kaylee made no resistance and remained silent.

A door opened spontaneously, in that cabin was a certain Vice Admiral: Monkey D. Garp.

“Any news from the Buggy pirates?” Asked the elderly man.

"W-Well sir, the last thing I saw…”

“Don't mumble, Coby!” He interrupted annoyed as he raised his fist and returning in an instant to his serenity added: "Now, continue."

"All I know is that he left a boat behind, now they're picking it up," he stated, straightening up nervously.

His confidant Bogart entered Garp's cabin, along with two other marines who were holding the woman in handcuffs.

“Who is she?” Garp asked as he got up from his seat.

"The person Buggy abandoned," Bogart replied, handing her the weapons and the cane she carried with her.

"But she doesn't seem to be part of Buggy's crew, I don't even remember seeing her face in our files." Garp leaned closer to look at her face for any clues. “Nah, her head is priceless. Free her!”

"Thank you," the prisoner finally spoke as the handcuffs were removed from her.

"You may go," Garp ordered to his subordinates.

Kaylee was anxious, it was her first time in front of someone of high rank in the navy. Even more, she was struck with the number of important people she had encountered lately.

"Tell me, miss. What were you doing on Buggy's ship?” He asked, pacing back and forth.

"Oh, he brought me to his ship when he saw my boat sinking in this storm. However, he left me when he saw you. Opportunistic! Wasn’t he?”

"_ BwaHahahaha _, no wonder," Garp said with a smile as he sat down at his desk. “Tell me, the fact that you are not looking at me in the eye when I speak to you and that blindcane...”

"It's because I can't see you, Sir, I'm blind," Kaylee replied with a smile.

"A blind woman carrying weapons. I can feel you are not an ordinary civilian... Where were you going?"

"I can boast of my good hearing, you know... Besides, I use them in self-defense." She was silent for a few seconds. “And my destiny, I'm only looking for solid ground... Sir?”

Narcolepsy is a characteristic trait within Garp’s family. The air was going in and out of his mouth through a funny snoring. Kaylee decided to approach carefully, grabbed her weapons and placed them back in her holster. She sat back and smelled the newspaper nearby, tilted her head and smiled. She got up again and placed it in the hands of the sleeping Vice Admiral, hiding his face behind it. Finally, approached the door and withdrew.

“Hey you!” Coby saw her leaving.

"No, no, please treat me with more respect, I'm older than you," she said with a smile to the embarrassed pink-haired boy. “The Vice Admiral has given me permission to go, in addition, he has told me to tell you to not interrupt him, he is extremely immersed in his reading.”

_ "Liar" _ thought Coby and putting her aside, he opened the door when he saw the scene, he turned around, again the situation was embarrassing.

“Did you think I was lying to you?” She asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I was just making sure, miss," said the boy, blushing.

"Very well," she said, smiling. “I will need all my bags returned to their place, otherwise I will have to tell your superior that you did not comply with what he ordered. Ah! There are also other things that I will need...”

And so, Kaylee was able to set out on her journey again, the rain grew weaker as did the wind, the little boat was out of sight, and Coby went to Garp's office.

"Sir, we have already carried out what you ordered. But why would a simple navigator need kairoseki bullets? … S-Sir!” He screamed alarmed when he saw the Vice Admiral asleep over the newspaper.

“What? What happened?” He was scandalized wiping the drool from his mouth.

“You were asleep?!” He opened his eyes, incredulous.

“And what about that ?!” He replied, infuriated. “Now tell me, what did I order you?” He blinked repeatedly until he noticed someone was absent from the room.

“Where is the blind woman?”

What happened to Coby after answering his superior's doubts is deductible. The Vice Admiral was surprised at the great power of persuasion that that lady possessed, she got her boat repaired so that it wouldn't sink, and also stole some things, like an umbrella, a lantern, ropes, bullets and even a chocolate bar.

“_ BwaHahahaha _ What a smart woman! Amazing! Since she's not a pirate yet, we could convince her to be one of us,” Garp laughed. “What do you think, Coby?”

"The idea scares me," he replied, badly hurt and upset that he had been mocked.

"Buggy gave us a good distraction, although he's a pretty useless pirate, he knows how to get away. Anyway! To headquarters and…” He trailed off as he fell asleep on his feet.

Far from the Marines was the mermaid Kaylee trying to communicate with some fish. She was still in the Calm Belt, where the Marines were sailing. She blew her whistle every moment she sensed the presence of a Sea King, which was quite exhausting, as a great white shark swiftly dragged her boat close to Kuraigana Island. When she came out of the calm sea, she returned to a front of bad weather, but at least she had an umbrella, certainty that she would not sink, a delicious chocolate and a source of light: a lantern.

As the boat reached shallower depths, the great animal released the rope and pushed from behind. Upon touching the shore of the beach, Kaylee closed her new umbrella, said goodbye to the friendly shark, and finished the task of securing the boat.

"Now," she said aloud. “I must, I ought to... What should I do now?”

She began to meditate a bit: _ "It would not be a good idea to start with my plan, it is quite dark and if my presence here is noticed, I will meet that man. He is not dangerous, but I do not want to interact with him for now, it is better that I stay in my boat… Well, I'm not so bad here, I may not have my chocolate anymore, but I am comfortable with light and I can seek shelter from the rain." _

The unfortunate events for her were not over, a small humandrill was watching her closely, not caring about the rain, he was watching the umbrella that the woman was holding curiously. In a span of a couple of seconds he snatched it from her, pointing a small sword at him.

“Oh? When he felt the footsteps of the mammal he smiled. You must be a little humandrill creature. You can keep my umbrella anyway. I'm already soaked,” she said as she turned to look for one of her bags of fruit, and taking out a banana she added sweetly, “This is for you.”

The little humandrill took the fruit from the woman's hand with some apprehension and then walked quickly away.

“Excellent! My plan could work.” Kaylee yawned, and despite the cold rain, her head started to go up and down exhausted.

A group of these animals approached the boat where she was sleeping, threatened her with spears and swords, broke her raincoat, and when they saw that she did not react, not even with the cut they made on her thigh. They took her away and the little humandrill led them so as to drop her off near the shichibukai’s castle.

* * *

Fingers could be seen turning the pages of a book that were lit by the fireplace. It was Hawkeyes. He was leaning to one side reading in his main hall. The presence of the humandrills inexplicably near his castle, made him raise his gaze in irritation. He snapped his book shut and set it on a small table near his glass with wine. At once he rose from his seat, went to get his sword, a cape, and his hat and looked out from the balcony of his castle. There he looked towards the horizon and had a fleeting memory of Kaylee with the mask in her hands and lightning suddenly illuminated her face but also that of a figure about twenty meters on the ground, he jumped off the balcony, as he descended, he could be compared to the bird he resembled.

Now in the ground, outside his castle, he was trying to locate the figure he had seen, he still did not know if it had been a mere illusion because the humandrills were already far away frightened more by him than by the thunders. Suddenly, another flash of lightning illuminated the environment. He spotted something. As he approached, he recognized her. It was something unexpected and, somehow, expected at the same time.

"How interesting," Mihawk told himself in a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c) One Piece: Buggy, Alvida, Mohji, Richie, Bogart, Coby, Monkey D. Garp


	8. Defying the untamed

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

A small piece of paper moved slowly inside a glass jar, it was located behind a curtain, abstracting itself from the darkness of the old room. That place was perfumed by the essence of the sea; in fact, in that place the waves sounded as if they were hitting the walls. At that time, the high temperature of the day had concentrated there, further into the room the heat of a body emanated it too. His physique endowed with robust muscles, despite having a hook in his left hand, was weightlifting without any inconvenience.

A snail began to make its particular sound, the man's face turned to the device and he smiled revealing the missing upper incisor tooth, with his hook’s arm he put down the weight and approached it.

“Good afternoon,” greeted him.

“It's me, Egana,” he replied briefly. “The Vivre Card has moved again. Have you already made a decision?”

“I hid it, physically and spiritually." He paused for a few moments, his eyes watering. “I-I feel unworthy to go to him.”

“What's happening to you? I have left my life as a pirate but it’s no reason for you to resign!”

“That's obvious Egana,” he refuted, playing with his big mustache. “The problem is that I still feel useless for not being able to do anything to help that day, everything was destroyed by that shichubukai. I managed to get some of our loot back. But what is the use of going to see him? I need to get stronger… and meet the expectations of my editor. That is why I have withdrawn from the world. This peninsula is very dangerous and is practically deserted.“

“I have to admit it hurts a little that you don't mind that I'm gone...”

“Of course, I care!” He answered with tears in his eyes. “_Oh! _ All that time with you was precious to me. I'm sorry, my dear companion, that you don't want to join us in another adventure, well, eventually. I already told you that my heart has lost some passion and I don't want to go to Captain Mask this defeated. I have thought about contacting some of the first crew, perhaps it is better in case the Captain wants to return to sea.”

“Never change Shakespear,” he replied in a sad tone. “Now I’m taking care of my mother. You know? There is a very strange atmosphere in the mansion, the maid here is hiding something, I think... Anyway, we are talking again soon.”

The bald writer hung up; the call ended. His face was serious, he glanced at the curtain and with a painful expression left his room.

* * *

When dreaming, we find our reality in the oneiric, where even the most impossible and incoherent can happen and it would not be strange to our eyes. Within this fantastic world there are dreams that help us rest, but there are others that torment us, nightmares that embody fears or events from the past that we don't want to remember. Kaylee was asleep, her brow furrowed, something was disturbing her sleep.

She heard the voice of some men in the distance, _ they _ had to escape.

The voice of an agitated woman was approaching her at great speed, reassuring her she’d be untied shortly, while she listened as a sharp metallic object cut the ropes that held her. Suddenly, she was lifted by warm strong arms. She tried to stop her, saying that she was also able to walk. Everything turned darker when they reached the stern of a ship. _ "Stop them!" _the strong smell of a cigar got into her nose, her face disfigured with fear, the almost imperceptible voice of the woman tried to comfort her but it was useless, after hearing a shot that woman fell to the floor. 

She finally recognized her.

A great thunder illuminated everything around her.

“Estelle!” A man yelled.

“Fabian!”, The woman replied.

“Here we are dad!” Kaylee whimpered desperately.

The calls intensified and another shot rang out. Her mother fell to the floor again and laughter began to be heard around her, she felt great helplessness and hatred, suddenly, she felt that she was being pushed outside the ship, she was falling, her mother began to cry and so it began to rain, she did not want to lose her _ again _ and raising her hand she clung to the side of the ship and began to climb it with difficulty and slowness, getting far enough to reach her was impossible, nonetheless, her father’s voice echoed in her ears _“Please find her”._

The light scent of her mother reached her nose, she got into the ship again and began to shoot at the oppressors, she felt scratches, aggressive pushes, high-pitched screams. She took her mother's hand and felt a painful cut on her left thigh, she did not care.

She had succeeded.

In an instant, a beam of light burst onto the ship, everyone disappeared, and they both jumped into the sea. The darkness remained until they approached the surface. After emerging from the waters, her mother took her in her arms, now she felt lighter, younger… She was a little mermaid.

It seemed like a dream.

They sat on the sand, her mother's hand touched her wound, but she grabbed it and put it aside, it felt so real, she didn't care about anything else than having reached to her, unlike _ that _ first time. Then she threw herself into her mother's arms and hugged her with all her might...

“Kaylee,” Mihawk spoke, as the mermaid clung to his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Mom, I did it! I finally reached you!” She exclaimed, still asleep. Her eyes, although closed, let out their uncontrollable crying.

He opened his eyes with surprise and lowered his head to one side until catching a glimpse of that strange mermaid who was hiding her face while snuggling into his chest. He could barely observe that she had a wide smile. Some tears began to dampen his clothes and without realizing it, in an involuntary gesture to comfort her, his hand had approached her back. He stopped before even feeling her hair, remembering that she was afraid of physical contact.

“Kaylee, let me go.”

In her dreams her parents laughed, they were at home, finally reunited. At last, a beautiful conclusion, all the evil had disappeared and they could now live happily as a family. Thus, from one second to another the colors and silhouettes disappeared; everything became dark as her daily reality. She opened and closed her eyes, took a deep breath and woke up. However, she was still hugging someone. As she breathed in, she felt the body of the other person, whose heart was beating rhythmically under a warm body. Her arms stopped embracing that body and her hands rested on the stranger's chest. Judging by his large back and the absence of a bust, she could infer that it was a male human. She still did not know who it was, so she sniffed gently and recognized a slightly familiar wine aroma.

“It can't be... Hawk Eyes?”

“If you regained consciousness, would you do me the favor of moving aside?”

“Oh no! Excuse me _ Sir _!” Kaylee froze and broke away quickly. As she moved, a great pain reached her thigh, she gritted her teeth and groaned. “What does this mean? When did it happen?”

“Quiet _ miss _, I'm not done yet,” Mihawk warned irritably as he continued his healing. “It was a rather deep sword cut, I don't know how you managed to get here.”

“No,” she said instantly, shaking her head quickly. “I was in my boat, on the shores of the Island. I-I don't even know how I got this wound, I thought it had been part of… my dream.”

“How strange.” Mihawk watched her closely, her eyes still red and teary. He looked away. “The only possibility that remains is almost illogical ...”

Kaylee smiled. _ “The humadrills”, _ she thought. She knew that no matter how absurd it was, it was most likely, something in her told her that they were the ones who had brought her there. Sighing, she intended to say something, but silenced by closing her eyes. _ "What a Shichibukai!" _ , She mused, _ "Why would he think it’s strange? Even some warriors have pity for the wounded... Hmm, it seems I slept a couple of hours, I’m already dry. My jeans are are ripped where I got the cut...He was healing my wound...My arms, shoulders and limbs are cold.” _She opened her eyes.

“Where's my raincoat?” She thought aloud, without noticing.

“You didn't have one when I found you.”

“Might be shattered...” She paled as she felt what remained as a cover. She was still wearing her own outfit. Only her boots were gone, but it was no longer a problem. She let out a quiet sigh.

“...” He observed her action with a cold glare, noticing that she mistrusted him. “You will sleep here, I put a blanket on your left. Good night.” 

He got up and left.

“Thank… you, sleep well,” she replied with little energy. In their last meeting, he had told her that he was not interested in friendship, she was not sure whether to be informal with him.

_“I didn't mean to stay here again, much less to perceive his forced hospitality,” _she thought as she snuggled into the blanket that was next to her. _“__That shichibukai is intriguing, serious, very mysterious. I'm afraid that the nerves that I could be attacked or yelled have not decreased. Although, I can control that, his voice is somewhat soothing… I don't have to fear, I already learned that... I'm sure Mihawk is not a bad man, just an elder who is very difficult to understand... This could affect my plans. Despite this, I must not give up. I will achieve my goal.”_

The Shichibukai closed his door, contemplating the golden handle scrupulously, his eyes looking beyond, deep in thought. He turned around after a few seconds, closed his eyes, and exhaled in resignation, taking a few steps towards the large window of his room, reached out to unhook the curtain, held the soft fabric for a few moments, frowned, and hid the gloomy landscape with more force than necessary. Something was bothering him.

The next day, Kaylee woke up unusually early still somewhat dark. The rain, unlike the fire in the fireplace, had not subsided. She yawned, stretched a little and when she put her little limbs against the ground in order to get up, her legs felt weak and she fell to the ground. She contracted her face, barely bearing the strain on her injured leg.

“Thank goodness that didn't sound so loud,” Kaylee told herself in a whisper. “These are not like human feet, although they have a heel when it is not a single tail, they don’t have the adherence and thickness that other mermaids have, I must be careful.”

The rain ruined her plans and her senses. It seemed to be a day in which talking was the only thing she could do, a difficult task with such company. And the worst thing was that all her belongings and inexplicably her weapons also seemed to have been left in her boat. Everything would be ruined, unless she left and came back without the swordsman noticing.

The mermaid got up again and tried to support being on her two limbs, when she succeeded, she decided to raise one leg to take a tentative step. She fell once again. Luckily, she managed to lean on a chair nearby. She sat up and crossed her arms annoyed. Suddenly she heard some knocks. Not sure what it was, although she knew it came from a glass door or window. She got up and stood still. Nothing was heard but the wind moving the trees.

“It must be my imagination.”

She turned around hearing it again, now from the front door. She did her best to find the closest wall and thus guide herself to the entrance, after a long walk she found the knob and opened it gently. She was hearing a very fine rain and, suddenly, a metallic noise.

A groan.

“Are you the little humandrill?” She asked, reaching out her hand gently. “Have you come to see me?”

When the humandrill saw her, he did not understand why she did not see him in the eye, he liked that, it gave him a little more confidence. But when he saw that she stretched out her hand, he scratched it and ran away. Upon reaching a distance of about forty feet, he turned his head and stopped. There was a reaction in her that he did not expect, she was peaceful. The little animal approached shyly and, suddenly, his eyes widened in fear, he shuddered and left until he was lost in the thick forest of Kuraigana Island.

“Wow, I should go back to where I was…” she said sadly.

“Yeah, you should,” Mihawk who had already come down the stairs startled her. “I sensed that something was happening around here. What were you thinking by interacting with those beasts?”

“I don’t... I don't think they're beasts,” she replied, hesitantly turning to face him. “Why didn't they kill me when they saw me? Or why would that _ beast _ come back here?”

“Have you given him food?” He asked with a cold look.

“Y-Yeah, but…” She held her breath and exhaled. “I don't want to start a quarrel.”

“Why? You fear me?” He asked, approaching her defiantly.

“No,” Her gesture expressed great determination taking a step forward as well.

That step would bring her consequences, she lowered her neck in pain, while closing her eyes she took a deep breath and straightened up showing a small smile that completely contradicted her situation.

“Excuse me _ Sir _, but I'm not planning to make this place gloomier than it is.”

Mihawk silenced, frowning angrily. He was able to calm down taking his anger out by slamming the front door. He took a quick glance at the lady returning to her seat, and looked apathetically at her hand that had a scratch on it.

Soft and melodic hums broke the long silence that had perpetuated in the castle since the dawn of that day.

The swordsman approached to light the fireplace. He hadn't been there since the little confrontation between them. Playing with her hair, nearby, the mermaid achieved a beautiful braid that rested over her shoulder. She was sitting on the couch with her legs towards her body covered by a blanket.

The heat of the fire and her humming gave a certain temperance to the place. Without a word, he sat down in his big chair and began to read. Kaylee, hearing him turn its pages, breathed in, her voice trailing off. Mihawk, who was already used to hearing her, wanted to say something but instead he cleared his throat.

“Has my humming bothered you, Sir?”.

“Yes,” he replied seriously. And leaning down, he looked into her green eyes. “Don't hold back your singing.”

“I believed.” She paused for a moment, he was being casual with his speech, decided to do the same. “I thought that _ you _ preferred silence...”

Amusingly, a speechless moment answered it all. She pushed the blanket aside and sat up properly, a little anxious and animated, the last time she had sung out loud was at the Mermaid Cafe in Fish-Man Island. Certainly, all mermaids have different talents, just like humans. In particular, these creatures of nature not only possess beauty, the vast majority have a fine voice, but hers was not only like that. From her lips escaped the melody that was finally free, a harmonious, delicate and beautiful song.

At first, Mihawk had a hard expression, however, his facial muscles relaxed as he listened to her. Suddenly, as his eyes rested on her, an unreflective thought caused a fast deviation of his head closing his eyes and hardening his face, only focusing on hearing...

Thus, the nightmare ended between them and it was only twelve o'clock. There were still things to be resolved, plans to carry out ... Finally, the atmosphere had become more comfortable; at least temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC: Shakespear  
OP universe: Egana


	9. Walk carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a scene of abuse that can get to be triggering.

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

By the moment she ended her song, nothing else could be heard but the company of the rain intensifying and claiming its prominence. She raised her head silently as she noticed the peculiar sound of hail. The swordsman opened his eyes, watched her for a few seconds with an expression that denoted curiosity, put his reading aside and stood up without saying a word.

His footsteps retreated as he approached the hallway that led to the kitchen. Kaylee put on her boots, walked over to the fireplace where she found her jacket, and followed him sneakily.

“Excuse me,” she spoke when she felt his penetrating gaze. “I noticed you were getting ready to cook, I’m guessing lunch… I'd like to help. Don't worry, I still remember what your kitchen is like, I think I know where some of the things are.”

“Do you like to cook?” He asked, not moving his eyes from what he was doing.

“Yes,” she replied happily. “Even though I cannot see what I am preparing, I perceive it and I enjoy it. Nearby, you have some tomatoes, before they rot, I could make a tomato cream, what do you think? I'll just need a little of your help, if it's not too much of a hassle.”

Mihawk nodded with a slight hum. Suddenly, he stopped what he was doing and watched how she arranged the objects and vegetables around her; she probably did it so she wouldn't have difficulties looking for what she would eventually need. She rolled up her jacket and washed her hands. She turned slightly towards him, not realizing that his eyes were on her. She took the leek and onion and began to cut them with great agility.

“Looks like you could do well with swords,” Mihawk commented in an affable tone.

“Oh, thank you,” she laughed softly. “But I wouldn't abandon my firearms. I'm not good at this _body against_ _body_ thing. Close fights are not my strong point.”

“By...the way,” he cleared his throat and interrupted her in his usual tone. “If you haven't noticed yet, your weapons are on the center table.”

“Oh good!” She cheered as she washed the vegetables she had cut. “I thought I had left them in the boat along with my other things… Anyway, would you fry the leek and onion that I sliced? Don't forget the oil, the salt, the oregano and something spicy, but not much of the latter. Meanwhile, I'll cut the tomatoes.”

The sounds of the knife hitting the marble stopped after a few moments, she had finished and had been distracted by the charming sound of a bird behind a window. He glanced at the mermaid and his disgust intensified. Her presence in the kitchen was not only strange, it felt _uncomfortable_. 

“If you're ready with those tomatoes, it's about time you added them,” he huffed. “I am preparing something else.”

“Now I must let this cook and then strain, the cream and…” Kaylee paused and her expression turned sour. “I hope I haven’t bothered you.”

She smelled what the swordsman was preparing, approached him without touching him, and heard the sound of the fish over the pan. It had a terrible odor to her. She backed away, turning pale.

“I am not surprised by your distress _ mermaid _; this is for me…”

She fell silent, why did he suddenly call her that? Yes, it was an indisputable fact that she _ was _ not human. However, the tone he had used sounded almost disparaging. She thought she should overlook it.

“I have rice in the casserole.” he spoke again.

“I love rice! I-it's the best you humans have!” She stated, compiling herself. When she felt him approaching his hand to the salt she added: “Oh, I wouldn't use more, I can tell by the smell that it's perfect now.”

“I’ll decide that,” he answered angrily.

“Suggestions don't hurt anyone,” she said, closing her eyes tenderly, as if speaking to a child.

“Whatever.”

Kaylee set the silverware and plates on the table, sitting down and finally tasting the tomato cream, she closed her eyes in satisfaction. By tasting what was prepared by her unusually hospitable housemate; or rather, castle-mate, her eyes widened in shock.

“I can't believe you've decided to listen to me about the salt,” she admitted in surprise and added happily, “See? It had enough.”

Mihawk, who was about to put a bite into his mouth, raised an eyebrow and looked at her uneasily. It amazed him, up to a certain level, that with just the taste and probably smell she had noticed his action.

“No, I couldn't tell,” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“Seriously?” She wondered, taking another mouthful. “How weird! Maybe you have a cold.”

“Tsk, don't you understand sarcasm?" He asked, annoyed, pouring himself a glass of red wine.

“Were you using it?”

“No,” he said sarcastically again.

“Ah, I understand…” Kaylee paused and frowned at once, believing it might be another one.

They remained silent and consequently both ate to the music that the rain was playing as it hit the roof of the castle. She began to feel disturbed; she hated those moments, likewise, she did not dare start a conversation believing that he would refuse to speak to her_ . "Maybe I should have prepared something sweet from what Leandro taught me... A friend from my first crew" _ she thought as her face darkened.

The rain became a timid drizzle, and then, rays of light escaped from the clouds, illuminating the table where they both were eating. The moment could favor the appearance of a rainbow, however, on the island of the reigning penumbra, it would not happen. Many of the weak drops that fell evaporated and others stopped falling, leaving aside the possibility that something so beautiful could happen.

The dining room was left alone. Mihawk went to his accommodations and then left the castle without any gesture of farewell. Kaylee decided not to sit idly by.

“I'll clean and air this place a little, maybe that will improve his mood.” After reflecting on what she said, she laughed. “As if there could be a difference! Heavens, is he always that serious? I wouldn't be surprised if he is in his sixties, though he has a very attractive voice. Unlike Shanks, he did have the energy to joke around and make me smile, he was also very cheerful. But I've made up my mind to try this… Umm, I wonder where he went. Okay... It may be crazy, but if he comes back with my things, I'll tell him about my plan. If he doesn’t, which is the most obvious thing, I will make him talk, because I will not bear this situation any longer. Now if he doesn't come back... I'll start my other little project.”

After tidying up a bit, she decided to tour the castle, even if it was only a few rooms; considering that only one had the equivalent to a length greater than twenty of her long steps.

She headed to a lonely room in the subway, descending the stairs without difficulty. Dust was plentiful at every corner, and it seemed like it was only a home for spiders and rats. However, when entering that room, she could only notice a smell of confinement mixed with the aroma of red wine. Kaylee decided to venture further inside. A small source of light was on her right, with it she could guide herself in that great darkness. Moving away from the wall, she immediately collided with a very tall piece of furniture. She leaned against it and listened to the soft clash between glass bottles. Suddenly, something covered the light source that she had and heard the same sound that was heard in the morning.

“It must be the little humandrill," she said to herself, and taking a breath, called out to him, "Little one!”

“Guuh!” The animal yelled in fright and turned away from the window.

Thanks to the fact that her hearing was not hindered by the heavy rain, she was able to perfectly guess the origin of the sound, which guided her towards a back door that she opened without major inconveniences. A breeze of icy air hit her body. She smelled the wet earth and put a foot outside the room.

“This place is perfect for my other plan; the seeds will grow easily around here. Doesn't it, little one?” She said, addressing the mandrill that was a few steps from her. “Who could imagine that there was another door leading to this… garden?”

“Uh?”

The mermaid crouched down and extended her hand again towards the mammal. The animal looked at the hand that he wounded and lowered its gaze, leaping closer until the fur touched her palm. Finally, she was able to have direct contact with him. His fur was soft and when she touched his particular nose, she noticed a pair of fangs under it, the little animal sneezed. While touching his head she felt something strange behind him. It was a hilt. Feeling her touch his weapon, he jumped back, fiercely showing his teeth.

“You carry a sword.” She lowered her head sadly. “So many years without war, and they still continue with this attitude… _ You _ didn't even see it.”

The humandrill looked at her carefully; she was not carrying any weapon. He laid his sword on the grass and approached her again, and then, taking her hand, he placed it on his head again.

“Luckily,” Kaylee spoke, stroking him. “With you I can start from the root of this matter.”

_ “With such power he has over these 'beasts', as he calls them, why did he never take advantage of helping them? I really must change that,” _she thought.

She circled the castle to find the main entrance. The humandrill leapt to his sword and set it back in place before running after her.

The sun began to fade in the distance, leaving some gray clouds that the sunset painted in pink and orange tones. As they approached the castle’s entrance, the little animal began to make more and more noises, he cried as if he was injured, his whining increased when he saw the mermaid coming up the stairs. She turned around when she noticed his immense despair.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, crouching down in concern. _“He _ hasn’t arrived yet. Are you so afraid of him?”

The humandrill's eyes widened in great fear. She reached her hand to the front door, opened it, and felt him freezing, she could only hear the little animal's heart jump under his chest. The animal jumped far away and fled with loud screeches. Kaylee couldn't say goodbye to him. She was about to close the door when she heard the steady footsteps of the Shichibukai in the distance. He fixed his golden eyes on her. Then she realized that the animal was afraid of what was approaching from behind.

“Good afternoon,” she greeted with a warm smile.

He didn't answer, she walked in and he closed the door with a serious expression.

“That's the scent of my fruit. Have you gone to get my belongings?”

“You are very careless, surely you had more than this," he pointed out as he approached the center table. “I'll put them here.”

“Thank you very much, it's very kind of you,” she said, lowering her head slightly.

She walked over to where he was standing and sat in the chair next to him.

“I wish you could listen to me. I want to tell you something, and I believe you should since it concerns you” Kaylee finally spoke.

“Truly, what do you know about what concerns me or not?” She fell silent. “I'll listen, but don't say that kind of thing again.”

Kaylee giggled to herself, he was quite a grumpy old man. The swordsman looked at her in a bit of bewilderment and ordered her to begin what she longed to say to him, gave a loud sigh, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

“I plan to carry out a very important project as soon as possible." She began to speak seriously and raised her voice. “I want to make the humandrills change once and for all!”

Mihawk opened his eyes, looking at her in great amazement. He brought one of his hands close to his mouth, shrugged his back, and began to laugh softly. Although he did not last long holding back his laughter.

_“Wahahahaha_,” laughed, throwing his body back, one hand on his forehead. _ “Kukukuku _ don't speak nonsense!”

“It's _ not _ nonsense,” she replied angrily, rising from the chair.

_“Wahaha_, how can you be so naive?” He said, watching her with a mocking smile.

“And _ you _? How can you have such an important position without even being able to do something with your power?! You have no idea what is around you!” She replied angrier than before.

“Well, well! And you think _ I _ don't know?” He replied in a calmer tone. “Shut up... don't make me laugh again.”

“Well, _ Sir _ , you don’t.” She stood firm and spoke to him formally like the first time. “You think you know enough, but you still have a lot to learn… I don't want to get into an argument with someone who…” she paused and clenched her fists while raising her voice, “Someone who doesn't understand anything! That doesn’t prove to have lived so long! That's it! You really are a foolish old man! How is it possible that you still haven’t realized how much you could have helped these animals if it wasn't for your selfishness? Even more! I wonder, how is it possible that you are part of the World Government when it has committed so many injustices? _ Oh Sir_, no wonder humandrills and men fear you! Your heart is only capable of beating…” Kaylee trailed off instantly. She blew air out with great force. “I can’t… Excuse me.”

Distressed, she grabbed her flintlock and revolver and headed out the front door as fast as she could. She was embarrassed for yelling at an elder like that. Although he was cold and inhospitable, she had to calm down. After all, he had helped her. When she left, she did not close the door, this time, she forgot with so many thoughts in her head. Mihawk watched her walk away silently. His face was expressionless and turned bitter when he saw the humandrill cub follow her.

_“Perfect! He chooses the best moment to laugh for the first time, at least in front of me. How foolish! I must admit that I am being blind! Figuratively!... How is it possible that I could not control myself a little more? I told him everything I thought, I blurted everything out. I should have kept those words to myself. But I said them! Oh, no, he surely hates me,”_ she thought as she walked with an impatient step.

“Guuh?” Growled the little humandrill.

“What are you doing around here?” She asked, calmer. “I thought you were back in the forest.”

The humandrill began to jump with happiness and hugged her legs, because his height did not allow him more than that. She laughed softly.

“It's good that you're more cheerful,” she said as she leaned down a little and stroked him behind his ears. “Ah, I understand, you were worried about me? I'm fine! The grumpy swordsman has not hurt me. How about we do some mischief? We'll steal that hat from the old man, okay?”

“Uhh!” The little animal leapt nimbly away from her.

“Where are you going...?”

The faint smell of wine could be felt by her.

_“Mihawk?” _She thought, blushing with shame. “The sounds of the humandrill in the distance are very high, I didn't realize he was here. Was he listening to us closely?... Oh no ... Don’t! ... Don’t get near to him, don't come close to him, don't…”

The cry of the little humandrill was heard loudly in her ears. She felt how Hawk Eyes had drawn his sword and its dangerous cut was getting close to the cub. Kaylee was unaware of what had happened between them, but she was certain she had to act. In the first fraction of the second, she drew her flintlock, in the next fraction she felt the mandrill take refuge behind her leg, and to conclude the fleeting moment she pointed her weapon at Mihawk.

“I won't let you hurt him!” shouted at him “If you want to kill it, you will have to pass over me first!”

“What an unpleasant attitude,” Mihawk pointed out as he held his Kokuto Yoru and looked at her with disdain. “It would be a waste of time to kill you and a waste to use the edge of this sword on both, besides, I don't want putrid bodies near my castle.”

“Don't tell me you drew your great sword because a small animal has bothered you... _ That's _ immature.” The little humandrill looked at her, moved away from her legs and handed her something. Still pointing at Mihawk, she reached for the object with her other hand. “A hat?” She raised her head in the direction of the Shichibukai. “It's your hat, _ Sir! _”

“The one you agreed to take from me,” he said, putting his black sword at his back. His irritation was growing in his voice.

“Illustrate me, why did _ you _ draw your sword?” Kaylee put her weapon away and took a few steps closer to him, challenging him. She continued her formal treatment.

“Return that to me,” he got closer as well, his anger already evident.

“On one condition,” she said, handing him the stolen item. “You will _ not _ kill any humandrills during my stay, as I will carry out my plan anyways.”

“I very much doubt that a _ little girl's _ plan will work,” he raged, snatching the hat from her hands.

“Oh! And what does the _ old geezer _bet?” She asked with an obstinate gesture. She was proud to use the insult she had learned on Shanks' ship; and especially for remembering it.

She felt him quickly close the distance between them.

“You're about thirty years old, aren't you?”

“Thirty-one.” She took a step back, startled by the inadvertent invasion of her personal space.

“Well, not even ten years ago when I was your age, I was like that...” he declared gravely, he studied her reaction, when he turned back to the castle, he added satisfied: “Definitely, you're the childish one here.”

The humandrill ran in circles around her. Kaylee was completely flushed, she had mixed feelings. It has been a long time since she went through those situations.

* * *

_ A year ago, with her first crew... _

“What is love to you, Shakespear?” He asked his historian one day.

“Oh! Love! What a thrilling feeling!” he began to speak grandly. “_Passion _! That's it! Love is a feeling full of passion, painful, bitter, sweet, full of emotions. Men have often lost themselves in this vile feeling, they fall, suffer, and even change. Love is capable of many things. When it affects someone's heart, that person will never be the same again.”

“...” The masked man did not utter words for a few seconds. “Umm, I think I've fallen in love. When I was younger, I experienced something similar, but never with this intensity.”

“Who am I to talk about such a wonderful experience?” He asked, raising his voice again. “It emerges in each one in a different manner, it expresses itself in many ways. It is unexpected, it is disconcerting and very painful when it is not reciprocated. I would not be surprised if it was from our crew, with so many rumors lately, but you well know that I support you, confess your love! Whether you should suffer or rejoice.”

Captain Mask was believed to be an okama, because he walked delicately and had beautiful hands. For reasons like that, the love life for the mermaid behind the mask was difficult. So, she took refuge in the romantic stories she read in braille. The Blind Pirates musician was a man with a deep voice, his smell was very pleasant and made her blush, she spent a lot of time with him, she loved listening to his music. Sometimes the masked man would ask him to read a book to him, they would happily talk about many subjects... he would never have suspected that he was someone else.

At the end of a love song that he sang to him, Captain Mask asked him to lock his room door.

“Everyone thinks there is a monster behind my mask. I always wondered; how do I tell him?” Captain Mask began to speak.

“Captain, what are you talking about?”

“I feel something very deep for you,” he spoke bluntly. “I was afraid to tell you. But I know you are a good man. Everyone here are valuable humans, you all have made me happy. And I would like to reveal my biggest secret...to you”

“Captain! I am honored by your beautiful feelings.” He broke off nervous when he saw how his Captain took off his mask and revealed the face of a beautiful mermaid. He gulped and rushed to the bed where she was sitting.

“What is it?” Kaylee exclaimed, scared to feel his hand pressing hard on her wrist. Suddenly she smelled strong sake and could clearly see his aura, rotten with bad intentions.

“Oh my, if I'd only known before!”

“Don't approach me like that. What are you trying to do?!”

“Beautiful and irresistible, you must be mine... How soft is your skin!" He said, pointing a pistol at her forehead. “It seems that the moment of my betrayal came early, and I will no longer kill you as I had planned, first I will have a little fun, besides, you love me, right?”

“Get away from me!” She sobbed as his hands tried to catch her.

“Don’t resist! You wanted this!”

After a few moments a shot was heard in Captain Mask's cabin. The mermaid quickly covered herself with her disguise and began to cry with all her might, screaming until she was breathless as she hit the corpse next to her with her fists.

* * *

Kaylee opened her eyes and walked back to the castle. Thinking about that moment had only opened her painful wound._“__I keep thinking about the past, about how it would have been better to act, even knowing that there is no way to look back; even more when I’m blind,” _she thought as she walked with her head down. _ "I'm afraid to even feel something special… again. I must do something to stop this feeling.”_

The next day, in a distant room upstairs a dim light reached her eyes, waking her up from her pleasant sleep. Kaylee stretched out and pulled her face out of the water. Her illuminated face smiling at the new day that was beginning. She had finally slept much more comfortably, inside a tub full of water. The night before, Mihawk had led her to a room furnished and prepared for her, according to him, the stay could last until she gave up on her _'comical project'._

It was very early, near six in the morning, but she felt enough energy to walk all over the island. She listened to the sea for a few moments. In her dreams she had heard Shanks’ voice and smiled at the memory. She missed him, and she remembered a particular moment.

“The scarf! How could I have forgotten?” She parted her mermaid tail and time after dressing she approached her things. Inside her clothes she found what she was looking for.

“I can't believe Mihawk is younger than I imagined." She remembered his words and blushed again. “So, I’m the childish one here. I just blushed because I felt embarrassment. Not because of his hoarse voice while he got near me. It would be very impertinent to try to _ see _ his face… But what I'm sure of is that I’m not attractive to him. He is so indifferent, so serious. I'm sure he never smiles! Maybe, he is special in his own way... Tsk! No! I must stop thinking about this nonsense. I _ must _ hide this in my heart..."

She put the scarf that Shanks gave her over her head and then withdrew from the castle, forgetting again to close the front door.

“Uh uh uh!” The little humandrill greeted her with joy.

“Hi, good morning!” Kaylee replied as she folded her blind cane and tucked it into her holster. “Today I will walk a little. So, you'll be my guide, okay?”

“Guh?” he obviously hadn't quite understood, but started to follow her nonetheless.

“Just prevent me from falling," she stroked his head. “Today it hasn’t rained, the days have been very beautiful. Ouch!” She tripped.” A stone! I don't think you are doing a good job little one, _ Mhihihi _ Aaah!” She fell to the floor and felt it. “What is this?... These are cobblestones, they are in very bad condition. Must be the ruins of the Shikkearu Kingdom. Not even with my blind cane could be easy to walk around here.”

Eyes similar to those of a hawk watched her closely, almost predating her. The little humandrill became uneasy, noticing the same presence that had attacked him the day before. He felt no refuge in Kaylee seeing that she hadn't come out with any of her firearms, so he fled. She felt something strange, got up and felt a cold run all over her spine. The atmosphere was too static, it was as if someone was preparing to approach her. Then she noticed Mihawk's aura, ready to attack her. Seeing herself besieged, she began to back away, but bumped into a tree from behind. She felt his steps ahead approaching her.

“That scarf?” He said, putting his hand hard on the trunk.

“They gave it to me." Kaylee listened as he incrusted his mighty sword on the ground. “Again?! I don't understand why you draw your sword.”

He watched her warily and awakened in the midst of his thoughts, a scene from the past.

* * *

“You know, Mihawk,” said a young Shanks as they both drank alcohol. “After thinking about it, I think I should find my half bottle.”

“...” He looked at him doubtfully. “Isn’t it half-orange?”

“Come on man!” Laughed the red haired. “My version sounds more poetic. Or at least more fit for us. You like a pretty bottle of wine. I love a good bottle of sake.”

“Whoever it is, they will surely escape…” Taking a sip from his glass.

“They won't make it,” he replied, looking at him with an almost sinister look.

“How exactly?”

“I'll identify them with this scarf,” he said, taking out what he described. “It's the same color as my hair! With it, everyone will know that my eyes are on that one.”

“Good luck with that,” he said with a sigh.

_“Dahaha _ Don’t get jealous Hawkeyes!”

* * *

The mermaid averted her face when she felt a punch on the log near her ear. She felt cornered. The swordsman's face closer than before.

“What were you doing with that idiot of Shanks?” The anger in him had emerged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hi There! If you are reading this fic I'd be very happy if you gimme a comment :3


	10. Dangerous thoughts

**DISCLAIMER**

_**The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

Her lower lip was trembling, still not replying; could not. Her chest rose and fell heavily. The aura of the man beside her was emanating fury, he gazed at her penetratingly, seeking for her answer. He saw her lower her head. As Captain Mask, she had heard the rumors regarding the swordsman and how terrifying it was to spot him even at far distances, she believed they were mere exaggerations. Her apprehension went much further, without her firearms she felt unprotected and if she pushed him aside, she felt that he would return the aggression.

Mihawk noticed an anguished expression on her that puzzled him, he swallowed hard and crossed his arms in front of her, giving her space.

“Answer, mermaid,” he ordered impatiently, but in a softer voice.

“H-How?” She asked trying to keep her composure. She thought: “_Did he just give me more space? His aura soothed… I must stop judging this male human, if he had wanted to do something to me, he’d have done it a long time ago.”_

“I recognize that scarf,” he replied, frowning.

She suddenly raised her head, her fear completely gone. The golden eyes of her host showed bewilderment.

“Wait a second,” she spoke angrily, making him to step back, “Why would you care to know that? It's not something that affects you, is it?”

“I never said I was interested in knowing,” he replied, turning his back on her, “I was just asking.”

“Oh! What a way to ask! yeah normal, very normal,” she said mockingly, crossing her arms with a big smile. “Have you noticed it? It was sarcasm, _Mihihi_, I already learned how to use it.”

“When you use sarcasm you don't say it,”

“Umm… next time.” She frowned and turned to him again. “Now that I realize it, you told me that you recognized my scarf. You named Shanks even though I never mentioned him.”

“I've known Shanks longer than you think,” he revealed without hesitation.

“Did it have any meaning? The scarf…” she asked, remembering the information the redhead hadn't told her.

“…” Mihawk gave her a quick look. “It is nothing of your concern.”

"Using your own words, I could ask: what do you know about what concerns me or not?” Kaylee replied with a serious look. “You do nothing but fill me with questions.”

“You do too… And I'm not arguing like a brat,” Mihawk countered.

Kaylee opened her eyes and laughed to herself. She couldn't help it; his irritation was clearly noticeable.

“You treat me as a brat but I'm not the one who's older here _and_ exaggerating by drawing a big sword. You think you can threaten me with that?”

“You have already made it clear to me that you are not afraid of my title of swordsman... So, what is the use of threatening you with a sword you can't see?” She listened attentively; arms crossed waiting for an explanation. “The sword is for the humandrills to not approach_. Lately_…_”_ He wanted to add something but stopped. “They all know it and fear it, it’s enough to just incrust it in the ground.”

“Do you remember that after almost a month you were still upset about the '_cowardly rat' _insult? And I’m not even talking about when I treated you like an elder!”

“Let's not talk about _that_ now.”

“Well, if you want my scarf so badly, get it off my head,” she teased him.

“I'm not interested,” he stated as he began to retreat.

“Oh sure, having caused such a fuss over a scarf perfectly denotes your lack of interest, oh! And of course, the ten years of difference between us that give you that great degree of maturity,” she scoffed and added with an ironic tone. “Or do you just say it because you know you couldn't?”

“You and your childish games,” he protested after a pause.

He reached out his hand quickly towards her, but Kaylee took an instant step back, avoiding him. He was a bit surprised.

“And I didn't even use my haki... I hear you and I can avoid you.” She gave him a mocking smile.

“You don’t say!” Mihawk replied, advancing to her, again stretching his arm. “You just cheated.”

She laughed with the scarf in her hand. He watched her for a few moments; he had his whole palm resting on her head, feeling her soft hair. Mihawk widened his eyes in a bit of awe at his own action and pulled his hand away in the blink of an eye, then cleared his throat and spoke seriously.

“Isn’t that the humandrill cub that followed you?” he asked, looking to the side.

Laughter entered her mouth quickly; she could not believe that the sound of that animal had gone unnoticed to her sharp ears. She turned to listen carefully, when she did that, she felt the scarf been snatched from her. There was no animal nearby, he had tricked her.

Though not one of them uttered words on their way back to the castle, one of them could not get rid of the soft smile that was on their face.

They were very close to their destination when Kaylee heard an owl nearby. The sudden sound took her by surprise, causing her to startle and drop her blind cane. Kaylee bent down and felt the ground, dirtying her hands with the damp earth, while her hands advanced along the ground, she only managed to get away from her object, her staff had been folded again and was close to the swordsman.

“How troublesome you are. Here it is.”

Mihawk picked up the object and held it in his hands. Looking at her from the angle that she was, it seemed that they were looking directly at each other, he stood up without saying a word and took the scarf out of his pocket, handing it to her.

“So, you don't call me _childish old geezer_”

“Oh, it seems someone got offended by being called old.”

“Maybe.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly at her.

The day went by almost normally. But before sunset, he said goodbye to her; apparently, he’d return some days later. The swordsman had gone and his presence would not be present until a stormy night, a week later.

* * *

One of those days, at sunset, the mermaid called with joy to the little humandrill to offer him some fruit. Her idea to tame him was based on repetition. She always called him at the same time, and he was already able to return when the time of her call approached. Kaylee realized that they were not only very intelligent animals, but also very curious and in need of affection.

It was getting dark; she knew in advance that the swordsman was not coming back. She sat in one of the armchairs near the dead fireplace. A strange feeling surrounded her.

“Am I forcing my trust towards him? I know I shouldn't judge any more, but I can't avoid these speculations. What would happen if upon his arrival he brings marines? Bah, as if I had such a big reward!... Oh, what if he reveals that I am Captain Mask to someone? He is a Shichibukai after all and I’m a pirate. No, no... these thoughts are absurd! In the first place, he wouldn't be interested in having more company in here.”

Sounds from the sky let her know that a thunder might fall at any moment. A chill ran down her spine, she felt that she should flee, but she could only think of hiding. She ran through the stairs to find her room, sat on her bed and covered herself with the blankets. She tried to distract herself by thinking of other things until her mind turned back to the swordsman.

“He wouldn't be interested in having more company in here…” She stopped and her heart thumped hard under her chest as her cheeks flushed, “He is hardly interested in my presence in the castle... But, until now, I don’t perceive malice on his part, in fact… he can be gentle. This is not good, how is it possible that he has been able to cause me these feelings?”

The next day, after giving his little friend some fruits, she had decided to walk through the southern sector of the Island, where there were fewer humandrills. The little humandrill walked away from her, in a strange state of alert. Her steps were confident, her haki was more under her control, and she saw the silhouettes of the objects around her and the aura of the surrounding creatures.

“Now, it feels more natural.” She stopped when she realized she needed her blind cane again. “The only thing that will allow me to be closer to what it is to see, using it without the presence of danger is a great advance, I am happy.”

“Wah!”, was heard near her.

“It's not a humandrill sound,” she said quietly.

From the bushes a curious bear cub was watching her, she was unable to see him, but it was a beautiful creature to the naked eye, tenderness emanating from it. Its big glowing eyes looked at her with curiosity, its little ears moved and approached her friendly, until a cut with a sword hurt the face of the small animal. She smelled blood.

“What the…! She raised her voice frightened.

“Guhh!” Screamed the little humandrill, then snarled at the other animal, which had already fled in fear.

“You just hurt the animal in front of me, I couldn't even know what it was ...”

“Uhgg," he growled at her.

“Don’t tell me, you are jealous?” She leaned toward the pointy-toothed animal and smiled warmly at him. “You know I love you. I don't want you to hurt others for that reason.”

The humandrill opened his small eyes in confusion and a strange joy made him jump to all sides, until he cuddled up on her legs.

“May I keep your weapon?” She asked as she rested her hand on the hilt of the sword. “If you give it to me, you'll have a double ration of fruit,” she said as she stroked his head.

The humandrill shook his head, showing his teeth fiercely. Apparently, that weapon was important to him, she closed her eyes and sighed with resignation and decided to try the next day.

The night of the fateful storm arrived, the wind whistled loudly and made the trunks of the old trees creak. She did not feel capable of falling asleep. Like the night before, she had tried to distract herself, this time remembering stories of romance and princesses like the ones Shakespear or that _unnamable_ used to read to her. But even so, she could not fall asleep and it was finally exhaustion that made her sleep and plunge into the waters in which she slept.

As the raindrops hit her window violently, she shook her head from side to side; something was attacking her dreams.

A familiar silhouette with a devilish smile was hitting her face, she ran away from that form that she despised so much, although it reached her as if it were made of mud. Kaylee was climbing a spiral staircase, it seemed there was no end until she heard a huge explosion and the unreachable ceiling disappeared, being surrounded by a large cliff.

“Captain, don't leave me like this,” the figure begged sarcastically.

“You're already dead! You are a monster! Get away from me!”

She would rather die than approach the shadow that represented that man. Then she ran to the edge of the tower and threw herself into the abyss.

At that moment she woke up jumping out of the water in the tub. Everything was dark again, at that time of the morning there was total darkness. She fled the bathroom and terror seized her, she desperately needed light. She dressed up and could be seen walking shakily, wearing a long nightgown. She left her room quickly feeling her surroundings, guided by the smell of wine. To her right she felt a source of light and, in front of her, she knew there was the door that led to Mihawk's bedroom.

“Have you left your light on all these days?” she asked herself. “Whatever the case, I'll sleep here.”

She leaned her back against the great door and fearfully brought her legs to her chest, then exhaustion overcame her again and she closed her eyes.

* * *

As the Shichibukai observed how the curved mountains were illuminated with the first rays of dawn, a few steps approached the room where he was and then a sweet melody reached his ears, it was a humming that he had already heard before.

He turned to the voice, Kaylee was behind him, everything was seen with a diffuse halo.

“Now, will you tell me the truth?” He asked sternly.

“I just wanted company... friendship,” she replied with her head lowered and her hair hiding her face.

“And so, you made Shanks your new target?”

“Jealous that I take him away from you?”

“Ridiculous... I understand why you despair making _friends_ in these seas. You are not only weak, but you are also dependent and vulnerable. Your past connects to that, tell me what is the price you have paid?”

She slapped him indignant. He was shocked and when he turned his face to her, their eyes met, like that time in the forest…

“You are insensitive!” She yelled, turning her back on him, hugging herself in anguish. “You know that I have no one. You really lack of a heart!”

“Go back to the sea then!” he objected angrily. “Why are you still on this island if you despise it so much?”

Kaylee took a couple of steps toward him, raised her head, and looked into his eyes. Hers were true emeralds that contrasted with her hair of a reddish tone like wine, she wore an elegant blue dress, like the depths of the ocean, the curves drawn under those fabrics were reminiscent of the beauty of her species.

“You're right,” she said with a mocking smile. “I should be going. Humandrills are as stubborn as you are, they will never change, but you know? They at least aren't as horrible.” Her eyes scanned his facial features, stopping at his lips. “Your face disgusts me.”

“Fool, do you think that matters to me?” He said, turning his head to the side. “Your words do not concern me...”

_“Sir,_ you know it's not like that.” She extended a hand to his face forcing him to look at her. She smirked and shood her head slowly. “Every word that I have said to you resonates in your thoughts. If it weren't like that, you wouldn't look at me the way you do, but be careful, remember that I have no _body against body_ experience.”

Her delicate arms rested on his broad shoulders, he remained motionless and looked at her annoyingly. The eyes of the mermaid were lurking into his.

“Didn't you fear physical contact...mermaid?”

A tender smile was directed to him. He frowned without noticing that he had brought his hand to her back. His hand was gently cupping her wavy hair.

“You still can't figure out what's going on, huh? You're the one who's even _afraid_ of calling me by my name…” She whispered in his ear, freezing his actions. Everything turned dark and many mirrors appeared around them, he looked to the side and saw the reflection of both and the way she moved her hands and caressed the torso that showed his shirt, she bit her lips, holding back a smile in vain. His eyes were covered with a dark blindfold and the mirrors began to crack. “What good are those eyes for, _Hawk Eyes_?” She hugged his neck, brought her lips close to his and stopped before touching them to speak again. “You will never get what you desire.”

* * *

Mihawk opened his eyes with a twitch, he had awakened. He sat down and placed one of his hands on his forehead, then got up from his bed and moved his curtain to one side, letting in a little light; it was a cloudy day. He collected water in a silver bowl and washed his face. He looked at his hand, remembering how her delicate hairs had felt in it. He tried to stifle the memory, though his heartbeats continued in his throat and his breathing was still heavy.

“Just a meaningless dream,” he sighed annoyed after coming out of the bathroom. “I am not like that and she is... _childish_, likewise, she can't even see. These tricks of the unconscious... Although, there is one thing that is true: why should I care about what she says? I hope she leaves soon; she is causing me nothing but annoyance. Undoubtedly, she should go... I don't need to _figure out_ anything.”

Kaylee was sleeping peacefully until the door opened and she fell backward, waking up scared.

“What happened?! Where am I?... Ah! I remember. Mihawk? When did you…?”

“What are you doing here?” He asked, interrupting her and, as always, getting to the point.

“Impatient! That's what I was going to explain! Last night I… had a nightmare and I was looking for a source of light so I could go back to sleep and…” Kaylee trailed off as she heard his footsteps moving away, a soft smell of male cologne could be felt. “When did you arrive?”

Mihawk grunted. At that moment he only had his pants, a wet shirt on and a towel draped over his shoulders, he had recently come out of a cold shower. He continued his steps but, while his back was turned, he spoke to her.

“Why should you care, _brat__?”_

“Brat?” She repeated in a low voice and added indignantly. “Such a lack of respect! You bitter old geezer!”

_“What was that?!” _She thought in an uproar._“This is a nightgown, nothing abnormal or childish ... Calling me like that, am I like a little girl to this man? Then, I'm not attractive to him... Ahg! Why should I care? I shouldn't... Surely, this is due to the time I treated him like an elder, that's right! This is his revenge! He's the brat!”_

Kaylee lowered her head and went to her room, but her steps were interrupted when she heard the moans of the little humandrill on the first floor. He was whopping out of the window; what was becoming a habit. Then she went downstairs, Mihawk was apparently in the living room and wouldn't notice her. She opened one of the windows and brought in the mandrill, she did not hear any metallic clash, he did not carry his sword again. She stroked him proud and they went upstairs together.

The little humandrill's shrieks reached Mihawk's ears and he hurried to the place where he thought he heard them. He saw the animal's dirt tracks on the steps of the stairs. His gaze changed and a great anger surrounded him. Her room was half open; he guessed Kaylee was in the kitchen, having seen her come down. He then entered the room, discovering that the prints were heading to the bathroom. Without thinking, he opened the door in one fell swoop.

His eyes that previously expressed anger towards an indefinite horizon, drew the soft contour of the woman in front of them. When he blinked, he lowered his eyes, turned and closed the door quickly.

There was a long moment of silence.

“What were you thinking… Kaylee?” He said at last, covering his forehead with the palm of his hand.

She was inside the tub, her fishtail sticking out the side and only her hair hiding her frontward attributes. The humandrill covered in the bubbling of the tub watched silently.

“Aaaah!” She yelled covering herself with her arms, blood pooling on her face. “You foolish clown! Y-you know I can't see you! Don't take advantage of it!”

“What kind of man do you think I am?” He replied in a tone that almost expressed hatred. “The door is already closed!”

Mihawk hated to feel the mixture of nervousness and embarrassment, because they caused a pressure on his chest and that strange sensation of heat around his cheeks that he despised so much. He backed away from the door as fast as he could.

The sky tinted in the warm colors of sunset welcomed the mermaid, who had been locked in her room since morning. She had a door open to the garden, waiting for the arrival of the little humandrill who had left after the incident. She wore Shanks's scarf over her head, and a loose long-sleeved shirt.

After a few moments he could be seen playing with the gleaming little humandrill. Mihawk read a newspaper, or was what he was trying to do, he was very distracted thinking and giving her a look or two.

_“How naive”, _he thought, _"only because that is a cub, he comes close to her, otherwise he would have already hurt her...”._

“What name would you give to him?” She asked with a shy smile on her face.

“Ugh, don't be ridiculous, leave me alone...” he answered bluntly.

Kaylee beckoned to the humandrill, he left and she entered closing the glass door. She went up to her room and came back. Mihawk was concentrating on his reading. She sat near the fireplace; she was restless.

“What are you reading?” She asked a little indifferent, she knew from the sound of the paper what it was.

“The newspaper,” he replied, immersed in his reading.

“Do you have any fantastic books or stories? Much better if it's one of those about princesses, with a noble prince and a lot of romance,” the bright on her face expression was obvious.

Mihawk glared at her display of unmeasured fascination.

“I don't have that kind of narrative here, and if I did, I wouldn't read it to you,” he replied, intimidatingly.

“Mihawk, it might not look like it, but I'm trying to act normal...” she placed her hand on her forehead, “and not cause problems, but your lack of empathy forces me to clarify a few things: I'd rather not refer to what happened earlier today and I hope neither you do it. J-Just tell me if you… tell me what did you…” She pressed her lips she was too nervous to continue, her blush was perceptible to him. “It doesn't matter, the other thing I want to add is… a request.”

He looked up, waiting for her to speak again, somewhat rushed.

“I want to see your face.”

The fingers holding his newspaper were clenching it tightly, the tension easily readable in the eyes that rested on her. His guest approached him shyly waiting for an answer, he returned his gaze to the paper.

“I thought you were aware of your blindness.”

“The eyes aren't the only instrument,” she explained with a bit of annoyance. “Have you already forgotten that blind people can see through their other senses?”

“...” He shut up and gave her a quick glance.

“I just want to know what you are like, what features you have.”

“Hmp.” He frowned, his eyes locked on hers.

“I'm sorry,” she said, laying her fingers over her mouth. “I was very daring with my request ...”

“You see through your touch...”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Truth be told, I had never asked a human before. In fact, I haven't seen human faces with my hands. I have been told and I perceive that they are similar to ours. That was enough for me but I’m curious”

“Go ahead, I'm curious too,” he added in a whisper, “I hope you don't fright.”

Kaylee was surprised at his phrase. Was he an unattractive man? Was his face _unpleasant?_ She positioned herself in front of him, spread her hands with a little fear, stopping them in midair. She really wasn't one to look at the physical, she didn't quite understand the difference between beautiful and horrid, she paid more attention to the smell, the voice, the intonation, the touch, the shape of the back, the sound of the steps. She decided to ignore those words.

“Remain seated… I need you to guide my hand to your head," Kaylee was shocked. “You are not bald. I knew it!”

“Excuse me?” he asked, disturbed.

“I'm sorry ... It's funny and weird to even feel baldness, it reminds me of my father,” she said as her hands ran around the contour of his head.

_“His hair is soft, short and straight, his forehead is wide and he seems to have a deep frown, now it has wrinkled more.”_ Kaylee was surprised_. “Is he angry? Uncomfortable? His eyebrows are like arrows, and his skin is as smooth as my mother's. He really shouldn't be over forty.”_

“Close your eyes,”she ordered him. “_They have a very interesting shape, arched, thin...”_, she thought. "I heard that hawks are predatory birds, very skilled in flight. I don't understand humans... fearing the gaze of such a majestic bird is extremely ignorant. You are known as Hawk Eyes.” She smiled with a blush on her cheeks. “I bet they are very beautiful.”

Mihawk opened his eyes. Kaylee had hers closed as she imagined the swordsman in front of her. He narrowed her eyes, relaxing his gaze and clenched his jaw in an effort to suppress facial emotions.

_“He has sideburns and his ears are warm. His nose is straight, well defined, this is the tip of his nose, lower down... His lips are soft, he does not smile much, the corner of these shows it. He’s got a short beard, it extends to his chin and reaches the sideburns, his chin is regular. The beard on him is charming... I have felt something near his lips, I must confirm it ... His cheeks are interrupted by something... It can't be!”_

“You have mustaches! I like them very much! You seem to be my type, _Mhihihi _...” She smiled blushing as she patted him on the shoulder. “Well, I'm done.”

Kaylee moved to his left side, and with the index finger of her right hand reached the edge of his mouth.

“And how I supposed you are a very serious man, smile a little, that way you'll look better,” she said as she forced him to smile. Then she withdrew.

Mihawk watched her walk away, annoyed at first glance, massaged his temples and then brought one of his fingers to his lips.

“What did she mean by that? She has serious problems…” Unintentionally, when he returned to his reading, he sighed and finally released the warm smile he was hiding.

In her room Kaylee was desperate.

_“I can't believe what I did! Shame on me! You're my type! This is your fault dad! You said facial hair was a masculine charm and I told him he was my type! Now I won't be able to be around him,”_ she thought, swaying and moving her legs nervously.

Kaylee went downstairs and grabbed her last bag with fruits and left the castle through the kitchen door. She needed some fresh air, but the atmosphere outside was gloomier than usual.

“Little Humandrill? W-Why does it smell like blood?” She asked herself, turning pale.

“Guhh,” the creature replied without much strength left.

“W-What happened here?” She wondered in anguish as she tried to reach the little baboon.

When she found him, felt wounds over him and hugged him worriedly. A big humandrill suddenly emerged from the bushes, Kaylee took a piece of fruit from her bag for the little one who was very weak. Taking a bite, the big humandrill approached her, showing her teeth.

“You can have one if you want,” she said, handing her a piece of fruit.

The big humandrill stood on her legs and threatened Kaylee, but the little humandrill stopped her. The big humandrill seemed to be his mother, for when she calmed down, she stroked him and applied a strange herbal cream to his wounds.

“You are very smart… Wait, _you_ are also hurt? Who did this to you? Was it Hawk Eyes?” She wondered disconsolately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no comments but I will keep posting this~ x'D


	11. Not only eyes can close

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

A dense liquid could be felt in her hands. Kaylee closed her eyes with indignation, got up off the ground and gently placed the cub in her mother's arms. She entered the castle bringing with her nothing but an atmosphere of great anger.

“Why did you do it?!”

“What is this change of attitude?” Mihawk asked in return, although calmly from his seat, without taking his eyes off his reading.

“Don't get smart with me,” she said with an irritated smile, lowered her tone a little and spoke again, trying not to alter her temper. “I’m disappointed in you, you haven’t complied with my simple request.”

“If I remember correctly, you asked me not to kill any mandrills during your stay, and I haven’t...” he replied, not looking up but with clear annoyance on his voice.

“...” She lowered her head in anguish and again raised her tone. “Leaving them dying is almost the same! How could you? You have done him so much damage... Just look at my hands! they are stained with his blood. Why is it so difficult for you to have a little compassion? You are_ insensitive!”_

He slammed the newspaper shut and got up to go towards her, that little phrase had already been unpleasant to hear before. Kaylee began to feel his aura emanating a stormy energy. She decided not to move and to keep a firm expression.

“Mermaid, you know exactly where the exit door is.”

“Just admit your guilt.”

“Ha! How dare you see me as the culprit?” He walked past her and closed the door through which she entered. “First, you have nothing to prove it, and second, you are not the one to tell me what I should or not do. If I feel like to, I will kill as many as I please, I never accepted that _condition_.” He exhaled reluctantly and after a silence added: “I have kept my word.”

“You really were not involved?” She asked with a trace of hope. She didn’t feel hints of insincerity.

“What reason would I have to lie?”

They stood face to face for a few seconds, as if searching for a signal in the presence of the other. After their separation, Kaylee heard the front door open and close. She was still standing, walking in circles, restless. It had been a misunderstanding. But one question still remained: Who or what did such harm to the humandrills?

It started to rain and the sun had already set completely. She went to the kitchen and heated water with a kettle, perhaps she would have tea before going to sleep. Her concern led her to the dining room, she lit a candle and as she listened to the rain hitting the windows, she remembered her first crew. She felt her plan hanging by a thread, she feared for the welfare of the humandrills. After all, achieving her goal had more than one meaning to her.

She walked into the darkness of the room, driven by curiosity, until hearing the swordsman arrive _"He's back,"_ she thought. Although, when she left there, she noticed that he was not there, some footsteps were heard upstairs, after a few minutes, the steps returned.

“You.” He looked at her for a brief moment. “Go away, I have to make a private call.”

Mihawk waited until she came out of the room and closed the door. His hair was wet, apparently, he had been in the rain, the drops fell from his head to the floor. He pulled a snail from a shelf and sat near the candle Kaylee had lit.

“Mihawk?!” It was Shanks's voice.

“When will be the day that you become more normal?” The swordsman asked, clearing his throat.

“Don't tell me you went out in the rain?! _Dahahaha_ Who made you mad now?” The Yonko asked. “Many thoughts in the head?”

“Always meddling in my affairs, redhaired,” he answered seriously. “I heard about the Whitebeard matter, you sent one of your subordinates.”

“Wow, it's been a while after the letter. I heard about Crocodile, I'm still amused that you've joined one of those Shichibukais meetings, so how was it?”

Kaylee climbed the first few steps and stopped. She huffed annoyed. Although it was the man's home, she was not obliged to obey him in everything, but then, she remembered his voice; it sounded like he had an ailment. She thought the best was to watch closely. From one moment to another, she heard the dining room door open and the swordsman emerged from it, moving to the fireplace that still had embers heating up. He put one more log in there, picked up a book from nearby, and sat heavily on his chair, letting out a long groan.

Steps coming down the stairs interrupted his little break.

“Where is she going now?” he wondered, leaning forward.

The sound of boiling water reached his ears. After a few moments, Kaylee walked over to him, carrying a tray with a kettle, a cup, and herbs. She placed the tray on the table next to him and sat in the chair nearby.

“Are you okay? Your breathing is weak,” she said, but there were no answers. Then she took the kettle from its location and a cold hand stopped her.

“I can do it on my own; I can take care of myself,” he said, taking the kettle from her hands and added with a sniffle: “But thanks.”

He took a sip of the hot tea and set it back on the table. His face looked tired, he looked weak. She got up and without warning placed the palm of her left hand on his forehead.

“Good, you don't have a fever,” she whispered.

“What's your problem, mermaid?” He asked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his forehead. “The fragile woman who always worries about others…” for a few seconds scanned her face, his gaze irritated. He pulled her closer to him. “How naive.”

“So, caring about others makes you _naive?”_ she replied and using her brutal force she freed her hand away from his grip. Clearly angry that she was called 'fragile'.

“Of course,” mocking her he added, “I remember well how your own crew wished you dead. With that pathetic attitude, I wonder what does destiny has in store for you.”

“Not me.” She frowned, what had happened to her crew was none of his business. “I don't believe in destiny.”

“Everything happens for a reason, mermaid. Fate has brought you here,” he stated, looking at her with annoyance.

“You're wrong, that has been _my_ will. _I_ _want to be here!”_ She asserted, straightening. “I know that I can make a change in the humandrills, a change here, on this Island. Kuraigana is charged with negativity, I can feel it… But there is hope, I see it in some creatures and in _you.”_

He opened his eyes in surprise, his chest burned as his heart gave an almost painful pounding. He got up irritated and combing his damp hair back he approached her.

“You don't know what you're saying, just like_ that _time… Those things you call beautiful are nothing more than a mask. False images that humans cling to so they can lie themselves and thus think they have a reason to exist. Only vague attempts of people's minds to hide the misfortunes that surround them, there is no true beauty in this world. Do you comprehend it?!” He spoke harshly.

“We don't just exist.”

Reasons to exist are many, for not, you have to go to the souls of those who have ended their own lives. Kaylee thought that there has always been a reason, absurd or obvious as it may seem, that moves humans or other thinking races; Therefore, nobody walks through the world without a reason, be it for money, power, a person, the song of birds, the beauty of the world… How was it possible that this man was able to abstract himself from it?

“Explain yourself,” he asked the mermaid, incredulous.

“I know there are terrible things in the world, but I cannot ignore its wonders. Don't you think that more than an effort to hide them is an attempt to mitigate those misfortunes? Nature, kind gestures, those little everyday joys. That should give us a ray of light, a reason to keep going,” she replied softly.

“That’s only a display of weakness.” He shook his head. “Needing reasons to live! Absurd... The strength of man does not depend on such banal things, it is built solely by his own effort. Changing a world that is rotten at its roots? Indeed, those who are weak and unable to get up on their own are the ones who easily fall the most.”

“No!” She grabbed her hanging whistle and her face went rigid. “They are those who are prepared to fall no matter how many times, because they have dreams, because they believe that they can contribute to a change in this world. However,” she rested her hand on his torso and added, raising her face to the swordsman, “those who fall are those who believe that there are no traces of light or have simply lost it. There is weakness in the man who lives afflicted thinking that dreams do not exist.”

The swordsman looked closely at the woman in front of her, tried to find an answer in her absent eyes. He had underestimated her; she exuded a strength of spirit that he had not seen in a long time. He felt a fire in his chest, a mixture of pride and enthusiasm. His silence lengthened recalling an image of him when he was just a child. Then, he took her hand gently and with a trace of bitterness.

“Dreams do exist, however, it seems that I still don't understand them.”

* * *

A twilight, days after those events, Kaylee was waiting for the little humandrill as she used to. That day she was wearing Shanks' scarf, as it was a color that the animal liked. The days before, he had been a little late to meet her. Sometimes for arriving in the company of other cubs, others, which unfortunately were becoming frequent, for arriving badly injured.

That afternoon the air was unusually warm, the light was very dim due to the sun being covered by a large number of dark and threatening clouds.

“He's taken too long; I've trained him well… It's not normal,” she spoke quietly, her concern evident. “What has happened to him? What if today he received more serious injuries like that first time?”

From afar there were sounds of metal colliding with each other, there was a fight between the humandrill. A shot and the heartbreaking cry of the little mandrill reached her. Kaylee got scared and quickly went to get her weapons, closed the window through which she was waiting and ran into the forest. Her fear prevented her from controlling the haki in its entirety, hurting herself uselessly and not moving forward as much as she needed. Suddenly a great beam of light illuminated her face and after a few seconds the roar of lightning was heard and it began to rain.

“Ahh!” She cried helplessly. “How can I rescue him? My senses are useless in a storm like this! No, no, no... What do I do?” She clutched her head in horror as she felt another lightning approach.

The earth rumbled; the mermaid was succumbing to panic. Her stomach was clenched and her heart was pounding. She bent down and covered her ears, began to cry desperately; by herself she felt useless, if she didn't do something, her little friend would die from her cowardice.

“D-Don't be stubborn Kaylee… You need help!” She screamed to herself trying to move back to the castle. “I recognize this smell, I cannot perceive it very well, it’s the smell that comes from the fireplace... this tree with moss, then the small descent. I’m close… I am already very close.”

Hawk Eyes was at the desk in his room, writing in ink, a screaming from the outside froze his actions, he was not sure if it was a humandrill or his peculiar guest._ “It’s impossible that is her, she fears these natural phenomena,”_ he thought. Despite this, the front door opened and he barely heard her call his name. He got up from his seat and put the pen aside, doubting himself he walked slowly to the door.

“Mihawk! Dracule Mihawk!” She called out desperately as she frantically knocked the door from the other side.

A pain in his chest drove him to open his door quickly.

At first, she could not utter a word, she was shivering and tears kept coming out of her eyes. She opened her mouth trying to speak, but a lump formed in her throat, at that moment she couldn't take it anymore and approached his body. Leaning her head against his chest, she whimpered with such force that she was almost out of breath, her hands were cold and they also rose up to his warm chest, clinging tightly to his shirt. Mihawk did not understand the situation, he did not know what exactly to do, he rested his hands on her shoulders, caressing them gently with his thumbs, until she relaxed her breath and finally spoke:

“H-Help me please... Please!” She gave a big sigh and stepped back. “I need you.”

“Easy, I’m here, I'll help you...” he said with a serious but calm tone. “What is the problem?”

Her expression changed, she felt surprised with that answer, her hands clung tighter, she lowered her head trying to organize the words inside her head.

“It's the little humandrill, I think he's in trouble. I couldn't go to his aid when I heard him cry when this storm started. My haki control is not enough. I don't like to admit it, but… I can't do it alone,” she spoke through tears.

“The law of the fittest rules here, Kaylee...”

“Please!” She pleaded again in frustration, dropping to her knees. “That humandrill cub is my only hope!”

“I know... I was just going to say it's risky for _you_ to go,” he interrupted, bending down as well and, putting his hand on her arm, added, “I said I'd help you”

“What?” After a pause, Kaylee smiled at him and stood next to him. “I must go swordsman, if he sees you, he will flee even if he is badly injured.”

“So be it”

They both ran in silence. Just as she had heard before, the metallic sounds and howls of the humandrills were still heard. Kaylee sped up her steps, with her haki she run behind Mihawk, stepping on where he placed his feet. Many thoughts crossed her mind, but one in particular felt that it was very important to tell him.

“I want to apologize, Mihawk!” She began to say agitated. “I haven’t spoken to you as I should, s-surely you have your reasons for having done some things. I have misjudged you and...”

“Is not the moment…” Mihawk replied, barely pausing. “I see armed humandrills to the west side.”

The rain kept falling with the same intensity. He turned to look at her for a few seconds, and put his hand on her shoulder. She took a few steps forward until the humandrills could also look at her and in that second everyone was silent, some ran away from there.

“Little humandrill!” Kaylee called out into the silence.

“They won't attack you while you're near me, so don't rush.”

“You know that if you come with me, he will be scared,” she replied, walking towards the direction the cub's aura could be seen by her.

Not even the rain could diminish the smell of blood in the air, her friend's cries were heard nearby. What lay ahead was a heartbreaking scene; the mother of the little humandrill moribund on the ground and, in her arms, was her cub. Kaylee approached her, the heart of that creature was beating slower and slower, the little animal was also seriously injured, neither of them carried weapons.

“I'll take care of him." She stroked her head as tears spilled from her eyes. “I'm very sorry for being late.”

Kaylee had a black and white vision, a premonition that they would attack the mandrill, she quickly took her weapon and fired at the enemy, it was a huge humandril. She gulped and tried to shoot again, she was able to observe the rage-filled aura of that animal and anticipated its movements. Taking advantage of shooting its limbs to prevent it from moving quickly. Running away was difficult with the weight of the humandrill in her arms, she saw Mihawk approaching and ran towards him, however, the roar of another lightning distracted her and she was in complete darkness falling to the ground.

When she got up, she felt a strike on her head. The humandrill celebrated his victory. The swordsman failed to avoid the impact, and a second after attacking the mermaid the animal received the swordsman's lethal cut.

“How frustrating.” Mihawk put his sword away and looked down at her. “How far are you willing to go to protect your hopes? Your humandrill is unconscious.” He leaned down and patted her face lightly. “And you too... Your incidents are becoming a habit. How many problems you give me!”

He sighed and lifted the humandrill off the ground and placed him in her arms. Then he grabbed her head, but as he did so she woke up.

“N-No please,” she begged, getting up on her own and smiled at him. “I can, thank you very much for your help.”

She kissed the animal in her arms and began to hum softly. Everything was calm, despite this, after a few steps she began to feel dizzy and her legs gave way. He kept walking; she was going to lose him.

_“My head… I feel like it's going to explode. Why do my legs feel so heavy? I better sit down for a moment,” _she thought.

A lightning illuminated his hand that once touched her head, it was covered in her blood. Mihawk froze from inside. He turned and noticed that she had passed out again, he approached her and leaned over. Carefully he removed Shanks's scarf from her head, looked at it indifferently, and put it in his pocket. The swordsman lifted her delicately and left. _"Her arms won't separate from that animal... It's really like she's clinging to her only hope" _he thought.

As he advanced in the direction of the castle, his dagger was grabbed by the little mandrill that used it as a baby bottle.

“Little bastard...”

The fireplace warmed and dried the still unconscious mermaid. He had seated her in one of the armchairs and covered her with a blanket, he had a book in his hands but he had not taken a single glance at it for several minutes. He was unintentionally looking at her.

Her eyes were closed peacefully, her hair was messy and damp, falling gracefully across her chest. Her lips were parted, _tempting_. Mihawk sighed and walked over to her, picked her up again, and led her to the room where she was staying. After slowly placing her on the bed, he went away to look for the humandrill who had been curled up in the chair and left the creature at the foot of her bed, imagining that when she woke up, she would feel relieved.

Mihawk sat Kaylee by putting some pillows behind her back, stood on the edge of the bed and took a small briefcase and from it some bandages, and when he saw that he did not have scissors in there he used his dagger. He carefully took her head and with a damp cloth removed any trace of blood that could remain. With the bandage began to wrap her head, but stopped when he saw her open her eyes.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Is it not obvious?”

“Is this my crown?” She asked again turning to him with energy.

"It's just a bandage," he replied with a bit of annoyance. “Are you trying to be sarcastic?”

“It's beautiful, thank you!” She said, smiling affectionately at him.

“…” Mihawk trailed off and frowned. Again, he didn't understand anything.

“So? Has everyone had lunch yet? Did the fairies come to sing?” She continued asking. “Oh! Don’t tell me! The dance has been canceled?!”

_“What is she saying? Is she hallucinating? She hasn’t heard a single word from me,” _thought the swordsman with a great degree of uneasiness_. “Perhaps she thinks she's dreaming...”_

“Kaylee wake u-” His lips got shut by her forefinger.

“Shh,” she silenced him with a smile and ran her fingers down his cheek. “Is it you?”

“What?” Mihawk asked in confusion.

“Yes! it's you... My prince charming,” she pointed out, taking his face with both hands.

When Kaylee brought her face close to his, he began to feel very nervous, without wanting to, his muscles stiffened. When he felt the heat of her breath near his mouth, he began to feel a burning surrounding his body that incited him to bring one of his hands to her hair.

_“I shouldn't” _he thought fleetingly when he felt Kaylee bring her face closer to his. Even if he surpassed her in physical strength, he was unable to resist. One of Kaylee's legs moved the humandrill who gave a groan that startled them both.

“Ah!” Kaylee yelled, falling back onto the pillows.

“She woke up,” he murmured, confused, not knowing if he had made a statement.

“Oh!” She yelled again, backing up to the back of the bed. “What was that _my prince_?”

“…” Mihawk got up from the bed with one hand on his forehead.

“I know! It was a Sea King,” she said, getting up from the bed and grabbing her whistle and blew it hard. “That will be enough! You no longer have to fear my dear fairies. We will soon reach land!”

His gaze changed, his eyes widened in astonishment, he couldn't feel more shocked at that moment, which was not surprising with such deranged behavior from her. She seemed trapped in a dream of fantastic tales, and that genre of literature was not exactly of his preference.


	12. Search in the dark

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

_“One day all those fairy tales would get to her head… A prince? Really?” _Mihawk thought from his big chair. It was early in the morning, he was caressing his temples with his fingers, trying to retrieve the little patience he had left thanks to someone so scandalous. According to what he read, Kaylee was going through a _confusional syndrome_, she could recover in a matter of hours or, what he feared the most, in several months. Such a brain problem did not allow the mermaid to distinguish between fantasy and reality, in that state of delusions and hallucinations she had already fallen and collided into walls and furniture a few times.

He sighed with his head down and heard the waves of the sea against the shore. Undoubtedly, he was far from the ocean and the smell of fresh blood shed by the humandrills was not possible to be perceived, much less after the impetuous storm of the previous night. Only the characteristic smell of damp earth and fresh grass remained.

The squawk of a flock of birds interrupted his thoughts. The sound they produced could be confused with the screams of a frightened crowd, which would not be strange if there were people in such a place. They flew over the castle and did not stop their travel there, as the weather in the devastated Shikkearu Kingdom was autumnal and therefore not suitable for those birds. Despite this, the autumn that was there could not be notable as such, the great expanse of evergreen trees, the overwhelming humidity and mist that remained in the surroundings of the castle were typical of an autumn that was only seen at night.

The staircase echoed with her quick steps.

“Did you hear? Those were enchanted birds!” She spoke excitedly. The still confused mermaid was using a sheet as a dress that she had tied around her body with one of her corsets.

“What are you doing here? You should be in your room... I'm sure I left your door locked,” Mihawk said as he covered his eyes with his hand, clearly exhausted.

Kaylee didn't listen to him and walked with cheerful steps to the door that led to one of the balconies. She stretched her neck and felt the warm air blowing, she smiled and nimbly climbed onto the railing, she was barefoot and therefore her small tail fins were visible. Mihawk after seeing her risky action from the corner of his eye, approached quickly and grabbed her hand, also noticing the strange clothing she was wearing.

“What...?” He snorted irritably. "What are you doing, mermaid? Don't be irresponsible. Come down now.”

“What's up Prince? Ah! If you get up here with me, I'll go down. Okay?” She replied while laughing playfully.

“…” Mihawk stepped onto the balcony with her, the muscles in his face stiff.

Acceding to her request was the only thing he could do; it was not possible to reason with her. The night before, after waking up, she had run through the whole castle and almost threw herself out of a window “jumping to cotton candy”. Convincing her to get back to her room was a laborious task.

“The night before I went to sleep so joyful but when I woke up, I noticed that you had locked me up.” Her hand rested delicately on his chest, “Why did you lock me up?”

“I wonder how you escaped...”

Her face flushed, she laughed softly and raised her head towards him with a sweet smile.

“I get it, you wanted to protect me. You know? The enchanted birds have given me a gift, I can fly! and I want to fly with you... Shall we?”

She grabbed both of the swordsman's hands and jumped into the void dragging him with her, Mihawk pulled her close to his body and hugged her to prevent them from killing each other. At first, she exclaimed with enthusiasm, she felt the wind on her face and hair, her heart was pounding, despite this, she began to get scared little by little and clung tightly to the swordsman's neck.

“I-I'm not flying! What's going on?!” She screamed in dismay. She felt him jump agilely from side to side and suddenly they stopped. “I did not fly.”

“Well, of course you did. You flew with the grace of a fish." He smiled at her, trying to hold his urge to laugh, “We're safe now, you can let go.”

“Nothing is chasing us?” She asked still clinging to him.

“No,” he answered curtly and annoyed, “Now get away.”

“I don't want to.” She brought her face to his neck and placed her nose and lips on it. “Oh! I like your smell.”

Mihawk kept a troubled gaze, felt heat surround his body and forcibly pulled her away from him. Although what she had done took him by surprise, he did not imagine that her words would cause him to lose his face so much.

“Come on, enter the castle now,” he ordered, taking her hand.

“I want to explore the palace gardens, please!” She begged with the sparkling eyes of a young woman full of illusions.

“…” He raised an eyebrow and released her. “Just leave me alone for now,” he said, as he left.

Mihawk saw how the humandrill cub was watching her from afar, he looked at him and he returned an expectant look to the swordsman. Mihawk nodded at the little animal to follow her. The mandrill was still wounded, but luckily, she walked slowly and joyfully through the dense forest, towards the south side of the island where the presence of humandrills was scarce, the singing of the mermaid guided him towards her, and at the same time captivated other animals that were nearby.

She felt surrounded by love and joy, she hugged herself. She lay for a few moments in the undergrowth and mud, thinking they were fresh grass and pools of magical water. The day was warming up and she smelled flowers; at least that was correct, as that was an area with rose bushes. She took some and carefully took out their thorns and used them to decorate her hair, she helped herself with the bandage that she still had on. She looked like a nymph; a muddy one.

“Fairy friends! Where are you? Is it tea time yet?” She raised her voice tenderly and suddenly heard the sound of some birds splashing in the water. “In the lake? I'm coming, wait!”

Kaylee ran towards a stale pond and tripped over some roots, the birds hearing the fall fled from the careless woman quickly. Feeling the humidity of the ground, she jumped into the water in front of her and swam until she could not feel the earth under her feet-fins and then sank.

“Hello?” She asked aloud while under the water.

A curious toad approached her; it was not normal to see a mermaid on those sides. So, it guided her to the bottom of the water with other aquatic animals.

“Nice to meet you,” she said, and in the spur of a second, she felt her arm being pulled hard from above. “Ah!”

“Uuh!” The little humandrill screamed as he pulled her to the surface, the mammal had almost no air in his lungs.

“The Sea King!” Chills surrounded her, and then she took her whistle and blew it hard. “I won't let you hurt my friends!”

“Guh!” He howled in fear, swimming towards the shore.

“You won’t escape!” Kaylee yelled coming out of the pond as well, she took out a pistol that was under her makeshift dress, tied at the height of her thigh.

She ran barefoot, avoiding with great skill the trees and what could harm her; apparently her haki was working unconsciously. Although, when she stepped on the sand of the beach, her mind went blank.

There was a name in her memory, 'Estelle' didn't know who it was or what it meant.

“I feel like it's an important name, could it be my... mother's name?”

Suddenly, a very severe headache weakened her and she tried to walk into the sea but a large sea turtle caused her to stumble, falling face-first into the sand. The humandrill also stopped, however, it was because he was exhausted and, with his last energies, he climbed a tree to seek shelter.

“The sea?” She wondered in consternation as her eyes closed slowly.

The stillness and silence of the castle were never a problem for the swordsman, but with the mermaid in that state, such a tranquility only annoyed him, and filled him with anxiety. He decided to ignore the matter and retired to his room.

He was engrossed.

His elbows were on his desk. After a long hour, he was unable to fall asleep. He was bent over and his hands supported his head. He stared at his inkwell, an unfinished letter, he grabbed it and burned it with the fire of a candle. His eyes closed trying to meditate, but they widened when he heard the cries of the little humandrill.

Mihawk looked out on his balcony and noticed how in the vicinity of the castle, Kaylee was totally soaked, running after the cub while pointing one of her pistols at him. Without giving much importance to the matter, he sat down at his desk again, but when he heard the sound of a bullet hitting the stone, he decided to go down, when he opened the front door the small animal rushed to him and took refuge between his legs.

“Hey!” He raised his voice more disgusted than before.

She stopped and smiled sweetly at him; in that state she believed he was her prince after all. She lifted her makeshift gown to the height of her soft thigh gleaming human-like skin, darker and with warm color variations. After tucking her pistol into her leg belt, she released her sheet dress and approached him while formally greeting invisible people.

“I need to go to my chambers; the thermal bath is there.” Immediately, with a blush on her cheeks and lowering her voice, she asked him: “Will you accompany me?”

His blinking was very slow, he simply observed her in silence and left her there, after a few moments the sound of a door closing violently was heard in the distance, the humandril hid on the ground floor of the castle.

She picked up small flowers that grew on the edge of the staircase and entered the entrance steps delicately, believing that each one of them emitted a unique and harmonic noise. Like a piano.

Once inside she ran to her room and after a long bath, she washed the sheets and hung them up. She dressed in a long shirt, pants and long boots. She walked to Mihawk's room and knocked on the door.

“Don't bother,” he spoke from inside.

“Oh,” she frowned. “_Sir_, do you have a problem with me? Have I caused you any inconvenience?”

His eyes showed surprise, he got up quickly from his bed. It sounded like she was back to normal, he looked at the knob thoughtfully and after hearing an impatient huff from her, he opened the door.

“Mermaid, by what right are you getting angry?”

“Why do you insist on calling me a _mermaid?”_ She cocked her head to the side. “Do you not dare to speak to me by name?”

“Dare?” He sighed. She sounded like _her_ but he wasn't sure. He rested his hand on the frame of his door. “Trust me, I'm already exhausted from hearing you talk nonsense.”

"You are afraid of saying my name and recognize me as a woman.”

He silenced as a heat arose from his chest, he could not believe he was hearing those words, his eyes were fixed on hers. He clenched his fists and jaw; she was smiling provocatively as if she knew something he didn’t. He felt the oxygen being taken from him, his heart pounding. Was it _her?_

“Kaylee,” he finally spoke in a much huskier voice, pronouncing her name almost painfully, _craving_.

“Yes, that's my name, but no. You must call me ‘Your Majesty’... or ‘Empress Kaylee’.”

“What?” His expression changed as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown at his face.

“My Prince, won't you say my name without my honorifics?”

He closed the door to his room leaving her alone in the hall. It was definitely not _her_.

Sunset was approaching. The sun's rays accentuated the reddish colors of her long, wavy hair. She was bored inside her room, after taking off the bandage from her head she had decorated her hair with some flowers she had collected, neither she knew what other songs to hum. As she left her room, the aroma of fruits reached her nose, she followed it finally entering into the kitchen, she picked up an apple and bit it carefully.

“Ha! Not poisoned. It tastes great! The fruits of the fairies are beautiful and delicious.”

“Guh?” The little animal leaned into the kitchen.

“W-What are you?”

She opened her eyes in horror, she couldn't believe that beast was there. She was not with her whistle or with her weapons. She could only think on throwing the apple at him.

“Aah!!” She screamed, scared. “Help!”

The mandrill began to cry loudly, he did not understand why she still didn’t recognize him. Kaylee ducked herself into a corner, covered her ears in horror and crouched down.

The cries of the little humandrill were terrifying her. After a few moments the noise became similar to the screams and laughs of some humans, she did not remember whose but they caused her more and more despair; had she been lucid she would have remembered that it was the laughter of the pirates responsible for the kidnapping of her mother.

Mihawk, had finally fallen asleep, the songs that Kaylee had hummed from her room had been helpful, however, that new scandal opened his tired eyes. He sat on his bed and breathed deeply, he was not even covered, his shirt was a little open and his dagger rested on his back, he slid his hand from his forehead to the nape of his neck.

His gaze turned cold...

“Enough.”

The little humandrill stopped suddenly, Kaylee raised her head suspiciously and felt her arm being held tightly. She was frightened, but could not mutter a single word, at the same moment, the mermaid was lifted up to the swordsman's shoulder by her waist and was carried into the room she occupied. She was speechless, concerned with the sensation she perceived from the man who was enraged, and she did not know what she had done wrong, her eyes closed in fear. He left her at the door of her room. "Go to your bed" She listened and began to breathe with difficulty, her head began to hurt again, she approached the edge of her bed and, believing that he was no longer there, made a move to escape. In that fleeting moment, he turned around and she sat on the mattress, as she heard his footsteps approaching, she lay down and covered her legs with the sheets. Mihawk walked to the edge of her bed and glared at her.

“Stop moving,” he said in a low voice, with no strength left to yell at her.

Kaylee opened her eyes, her head ached, all traces of light began to fade into the darkness. A deafening noise was heard in her ears, then a silence that seemed eternal. The voice that spoke to her seemed an imperceptible echo. She got up from the bed but fell to the floor. She lost consciousness for a few seconds, Mihawk didn't understand what was happening.

She opened her eyes.

The little humandrill was no longer in her arms, she was on a cold floor, however, she did not feel that she was awake, it was strange, she did not recognize the voice that was talking to her. She couldn't be anywhere but a nightmare it was definitely one of those stormy memories.

“No! No! Get away from me!” She shouted, covering her face with her arms. “I killed you! You are already dead! You can't hurt me!”

“Ah?” He recoiled in shock; something was wrong.

“I won’t allow you to come near me, even if you are only an illusion!” She kept shouting and pointed at him with her index finger, “I will not fall again, you are a despicable human. You were never part of my crew. Because of you I separated the Blind Pirates who were my friends! Because of you it is so difficult to trust men! Because of you and those pirates who kidnapped my mother that I fear to form ties with humans! I feel I’ve failed my father… I still can't find her.” Her eyes let out tears. “What were you after? Why did you want to betray me? What did I do to you? Captain Mask loved you! I loved you all very much! Why did you do something so despicable to me, so vile?... Answer!”

“Hear me!” He tried to speak to her, still surprised with her words.

“No! I don't want to hear you! ... You'll see! The Blind Pirates will reborn. I will be able to change and fulfill the promise I made to my father. My mother waits for me in the New World!” She raised her voice again and wiped away the tears that came from her eyes with her fist. “I will find her! I have not lost my hopes, I must get stronger…” She stood up with all her might and took her revolver from nearby. “If I must kill you again. So be it!”

He stepped back to avoid the almost certain impact of the bullet, drew his dagger and deflected others. He rushed towards her and struggled to take her weapon from her, they both fell to the ground but she got up quickly. She lunged at him to hit him with the back of her firearm, without much difficulty stopped her blow with one hand. She tried to free herself but he was stronger than her, Mihawk pushed her to the side and got up without letting go of her wrist. He snatched her revolver from her and threw it away.

They were standing, he saw that she directed the fist of her free hand to his face, he dodged, despite this, he noticed that it was only a trickery because her real intention was to hit him with her knee on his lower stomach. Upon impact he clenched his jaw and released her.

He noticed that she was about to run after her firearm. Before she was out of reach, he stopped her from her shirt and grabbed her by her shoulders pushing her back onto her bed. He sat over her to restrain her. Despairing to the depths of her soul and filled with rage she continued to struggle.

“Stay away from me! Don’t touch me!”

“I'm not going to hurt you! It’s enough, Kaylee! It's me!”

Kaylee fell silent, she didn't see anything, she heard nothing but a loud ringing in her ears. She had heard that voice before and began to lose consciousness again. In the other hand, he tried to compose himself and covered her with the sheets and blankets, then he sat on the edge of the bed watching her restlessly. After a few minutes, he reached out and touched her forehead, at the contact her eyelids opened slightly. “_What is he doing in my dreams?” _asked the thoughts of that blind mermaid. She rose her head from the pillow and with her hands grasped the collar of his shirt, pulling him down until she felt his warm nose.

The sun hid, letting the darkness reign.

“Swordsman, can I trust you?” She asked in an enticing voice. It seemed that they were looking at each other, she brought one of her hands to his face and caressed it.

He lowered his gaze, speechless. His heart was beating fast, each beat more painful than the last, his blood seemed to boil. He didn't know if it was the result of their brief confrontation or if it was that situation. He backed out and tried to separate her from him, she showed a heartbroken expression and kissed his cheek reaching the corner of his lips. In this way, he lost his balance and the weight of his body rested on her, feeling her warm body and the soft heartbeat under her chest. Slowly she extended her delicate arms and hugged his neck, after a mournful exhalation she fell deeply asleep.

Mihawk remained in that position for a few moments, rather than waiting for her to be totally asleep, he was driven by the peacefulness he felt. Not even his dreams had been able to replicate such closeness. Her scent had something sweet and subtle, similar to caramel. With every breath he felt that at any moment she would vanish.

Her words echoed in his thoughts “_You are afraid of saying my name and recognize me as a woman.”_

He allowed his body to move, the desire to feel her closer led one of his arms to move under her, hugging her figure. At the same time, he lowered his head until hiding it in the gap between her neck and her shoulder, feeling with his face her tender and warm skin. He placed his lips on the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, relaxed his shoulders and solely concentrated on feeling. Her breathing was very soft and calming. It had been a long time since he shared the human warmth of someone, one that could bring him so much serenity.

They breathed calmly, harmonized with the night wind.

He opened his eyes and backed out a little so as to not be a weight over her. Her arms released the embrace on his neck and rested on her chest.

He looked at her hair, it was slightly humid. He leaned on one arm and brought his hand to her head, caressing it while brushing her hair away from her face. He approached his fingers to the hair on the bed and felt its softness; its undulations. She still had a couple of small wildflowers on it, he took a deep breath as he took one. He observed her, while he slowly analyzed her facial features, he couldn't help stopping at her lips, he separated his letting out a painful sigh. He remembered how she touched them when she felt the features of his face. His hand tightened into a fist crushing the little flower. His once calm face darkened indifferently.

That reality was also a dream.

“Why would you want to trust me?” He asked in an inaudible murmur and getting up from the bed, “I don't trust me, much less I would trust _you_.”

* * *

Upon awakening Kaylee realized that she was covered. She heard the sound of birds outside the window. She stretched a bit and got out of the comfortable bed; this caught her attention. Because she didn't usually sleep like that, much less dressed from head to toe.

It was almost twelve o’clock, the swordsman took a bottle of wine from his cupboard, examined it carefully; It was from the vineyards of Micqueot Island, in the New World, the last that remained of that vineyard. As it was a bit dusty, he blew over it and shook off all traces of abandonment. He heard some steps behind him and lying the bottle in another direction he saw in its reflection his particular guest, when he turned around, he looked at her pitifully.

“What are you doing here?”

“Don't you think it would be nicer to say 'Good morning'?... I only came to the kitchen because I'm thirsty... I haven't had alcohol, right?... Do you happen to know where I left my revolver?” She asked worriedly. “As you might know Mihawk, it would be dangerous for little humandrill to...”

“Did you say my name?” He interrupted her.

“Yes... why does it startle you?”

When he uncorked his bottle, he briefly told her what had happened regarding her period of _memory loss _as to not say _hallucinations,_ thus omitting details that might embarrass her; like the fact that she called him 'my prince'.

“Really strange, sound like a confused state?” She repeated in bewilderment.

“Exactly… How far back does your last memory go?” He asked, staring into space, hiding all traces of guilt.

Her eyes widened in surprise. The memory brought her to a moment of despair, suffering and consolation ... She began to feel uncomfortable and turned, hiding her face. That was not the last thing she remembered.

“T-The last thing I remember is having the little humandrill in my arms… during the storm.”

“I see…”

Even standing a few meters from him, she could clearly feel the predominant aroma of the wine, it made her calm down a bit and smile. She moved towards him and rested her hand on his bare forearm. Another memory penetrated her head like an arrow.

“And the little humandrill?” She asked in a low but audible tone.

“It's here in the castle...” and he emphasized coldly as he separated from her, “and I hope you'll leave soon with _that_.”

“I'll go for sure... When I manage to change the humandrills, it is not my intention to contaminate them with your lack of empathy,” she replied, annoyed.

“Woah, it’s really _you_. You’re the same again,” he replied after taking a long sip of his wine. “It would have been better If you had just lost your memory.”

“Why? Just so you know, not remembering anything is not pleasant!” She said, raising the volume of her voice. “Agh! No! Have I already started talking like this? You don't let my spirit settle.” Kaylee decided to leave and Mihawk stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Ha, you have no idea...”

“Oh! It looks like I was going to stumble over this, thank you.” She felt the wall in front of her and taking his hand away from her she continued on her way. “Excuse me.”

"The first time you mentioned your past, I assumed you wouldn't tell me the whole truth. After all, someone who wears a mask is not someone who trust others.” He lowered his head and raised his eyebrows. “And sure enough, you omitted much of the truth… Not to say that you lied to me.”

“Excuse me?” She asked softly. Her eyes were wide with concern, she frowned and turned around relaxing her gaze, demanding that he explained himself. “What are you talking about?”

“What would your father say if he found out that you went to the seas because you wanted to '_get out of the routine'_... You must find your mother, don’t you? And most importantly,” Mihawk approached her with a cruel attitude. “The fear that you manifested before me was not because of my ability to slaughter, nor my title, nor my sword... But because I was a man, am I wrong? Killing that traitor did not hel...”

“Shut up!” She yelled, interrupting him. “You ... Despicable! How is it possible?!” She asked herself, turning pale, she couldn't understand anything, anger invaded her. “Apparently, I spoke more than I should. However, you could have turned a deaf ear. You can't imagine how much… I _hate_ to remember that!”

“How to believe someone like that?” He asked, approaching angrily.

“Yes, I wonder how I have managed to trust someone I hardly know?!” Tears were about to escape from her absent eyes. “I don't know anything but your name, that you are part of the Ouka Shichibukai, however, for me that was… enough.”

“...” He couldn't utter a word and his eyes widened in surprise. “Do you trust me?”

“You can't understand it, can you?” She expressed with resignation.

“What do you know about what I understand or not?” He replied with a harsh look.

“Ha! just listen to yourself... If there's anything that cuts more than your sword, it's your own words.” Her chest ached. “So, what do you _not _understand?... For example, could you reveal to me what kind of ‘skill’ or ‘technique’ makes Monkey D. Luffy the next generation’s golden child?”

Hearing no responses, she said she would give him time to think while she went out for a walk. The windows let in the warm light of dawn illuminating her smiling and victorious face.

After hearing the entrance door to the castle opening. He drank what was left of his glass of wine, like her, the answer seemed to get farther and farther away and the questions began to multiply. He frowned and went after her.

The little humandrill accompanied Kaylee with joy, the day was quiet; the air and the sky gave it a very pleasant atmosphere. She arrived, after a long walk, to the ruins of the Island, no mandrills were heard nearby. A smell of wood reached her nose, she approached little by little to the origin of that essence and stopped.

“Ahh, now I understand the reason for the tranquility of the humandrills, _Mhihihi_,” she laughed. “Well, Hawkeyes, do you have an answer?”

“No ... I'll let fate act so I can find out,” he admitted with a slight smile.

“I knew you wouldn't answer,” she said, closing her eyes tenderly. “And it is not necessary for me to know your story, but rather a part of your heart. By the way! This tree…?”

“It was once a tree, but I turned it into a memorial tomb for those who died in this place as a result of the war that took place here,” he revealed with a certain indolence.

“Wars are a reflection of how our world is today,” she asserted, her expression pained.

“At the current rate, I wouldn't be surprised if there is another one soon.”

After Crocodile's defeat a meeting of Shichibukais took place, curiosity led him to attend and the name of Blackbeard as a candidate took on a new weight... Shanks had also informed him about _Fire fist_ Ace and the revenge that he was planning against that pirate. Added to that Ace was someone related to Luffy and Whitebeard. What the future held was uncertain, but definitely dangerous.

It is both actions and the dreams of many that allow history to be written and, consequently, the chaos that was evidently coming. With a young man like Monkey D. Luffy, fate was a universe of probabilities.

“Uhh uh.” The little humandrill walked away from her, running excitedly in the direction of some bushes.

“Where are you going?” Kaylee asked, but as she did, she heard something hit the humandrill and throw it in the opposite direction.

Very loud screams were heard in the distance, humandrills with weapons and swords were approaching.

“What is happening?” She asked in consternation. The little humandrill ran to her, screeching in despair.

A humandrill jumped out of the trees, it was an unusual size, very wide and tall. He was fully armed and protected. Kaylee carried her firearms with her, when the big mammal saw that she took her flintlock, he decided to attack her, she anticipated his movements and shot to his eye with great precision, the great humandrill fell to the ground dead.

Kaylee hugged the humandrill, feeling ready to fight.

“Go back to the Castle, they won't get near there,” Mihawk ordered. “They are approaching, apparently they need another lesson.”

“I don't understand, didn't you scare them?” She wondered.

“Do you remember that time you asked me why I drew my sword?... By seeing you with me _lately_, they think I have softened,” he chuckled. “Fools.”

Kaylee hugged the small animal in her arms and walked quickly in the direction of the castle, though she didn't get very far when a group of Humandrills approached her. Instantly, a greenish beam of light passed near her, it was a slash that the swordsman sent. She drew her firearm again and fired at the animals surrounding her, the shots were not only accurate, the bullets came out with impressive speed. The humandrills got scared, so they communicated with each other and decided to attack Kaylee in a group, they approached with great rapidity, Mihawk rushed towards her; his expression was impatient. And apparently it was more for the blind woman than for the wild animals.

“You couldn't be more troublesome,” the swordsman said, approaching the mermaid. He thrust his sword Kokuto Yoru into the ground and all the cobblestones around him were lifted off the ground.

When the humandrills saw the scene, they froze for a few seconds and ran far away terrified... The little humandrill jumped out of Kaylee’s embrace and hugged Mihawk's leg.

“Tell your little animal to get away from me… Now,” he ordered angrily as he put away his sword.

“Come on, don't bother the grumpy old geezer,” she said between light laughs, the swordsman glared at her. “Just kidding!”

“Well... it seems you have earned their respect.” He saw her putting away her firearm. “When I fought against you, when you were Captain Mask, I had noticed a slight mastery of haki. But now I've seen you surprisingly control it.”

"With haki I can see at will whenever I need it in fights. It is very useful," she smiled proudly and with satisfaction. “For that reason, my blind cane continues to be my greatest guide when walking.”

“I'm not just talking about your observation haki." He looked at her seriously. “You control a haki that you extend towards your firearms and the bullets you fire. It is usual in the use of weapons such as swords, but it seems that you had not even realized that you had such an ability.”

“The armor haki... You won't believe it, but I've never been able to use it on my body, just as an extension of it.”

“You are definitely stronger than you appear.”

One night, some days after that incident, the stars shone with energy, it was as if the sky wanted to be the protagonist, as if it were warning the world of a great event. The breeze of air was almost nonexistent, just silence. Dracule Mihawk, with a glass of wine in his hand, gazed at the starry sky through the large window of his room. He needed to know something, to know what answer that mysterious woman could give him to his doubts. Being speechless in the face of a seemingly easy question was still something that was intriguing him, even more than the secrets that the stars could hold.

He put his glass down on the table of his dresser and went down the stairs with a faster speed than usual. Kaylee was near the fireplace, petting the little humandrill. She turned to her host and smiled slightly, lowering her head.

“Are you willing to listen to me?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

She opened her eyes in surprise and a slight blush ran across her cheeks. She answered affirmatively. Mihawk sat down beside her, the sleepy humandrill between them. He asked her if she knew anything about the former _pirate hunter_ Roronoa Zoro, to which Kaylee said she knew only the general rumors. Upon learning this, Mihawk related their brief fight and everything he knew about The Straw Hats. Kaylee listened attentively, felt part of the story and as such was able to extend her opinion beyond the superficial.

“From how you describe Roronoa Zoro, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you for some advice with the sword,” she said with a warm expression.

“What? That's a crazy idea, _wahahaha_,” he said, resting his hand on his chin and changing to an incredulous expression. “There is no possibility of that happening. Don’t make me laugh. He has the ambition to be the best swordsman in the world, why would he even ask for _my_ help?”

“You say it because you still haven’t opened up to see beyond people, to their hearts. He promised his Captain that he will never lose… Behind that supposed ambition to become the best swordsman there is something stronger” Kaylee smiled and took his hand. “Men like him would only choose to throw away their pride when it is for the sake of someone else.”

“Impressive words.” Mihawk smiled back, pausing a moment to see her hand in his. It was warm. He added in a low voice, “But I doubt… that could be possible.”

“It's not my job to convince you. Let fate give you the answer as you so much say.” She separated her hand and sighed. “I finally came up with a name.”

“For whom?”

“For the humandrill, I'll call him _Petit_. I know, maybe it's not very original, but it sounds cute.”

“..." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her with some coldness. “Don’t get attached to that animal...”

_"In theory, I already did with a hawk”_ she thought, laughing to herself.

“By the way, I have decided to take the most peaceful humandrills with me. Enough time has passed and I can already tell them apart. I hope I can find a place on this island for their relocation.”

“What do you want to achieve?”

"To find light after so much darkness...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this fic let me know~ lol


	13. Vivid Tales

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

The south wind blew with a little more intensity that warm morning, there were a few hours left before the sun appeared on the horizon, she was submerged in the tub meditating with no other lights than those coming from the moon dyed in blue tones. As the wind passed through her window it made a noise like a whistle; Apparently, a front of bad weather was approaching, probably as disturbed as the sea of thoughts that were not allowing her to fall asleep again.

_“Easy, I’m here, I'll help you...” _

The swordsman's voice echoed in her ears, that time, moved by her despair, she ran to beg the swordsman for help. Before, she would not have thought of such a solution, even more, knowing beforehand his cold attitude. Clearly, going back to sleep with her heart beating so fast was a difficult task, although it was much more difficult not to remember similar moments. She got her head out of the water and sat up.

“My last memory was when I was holding Petit in my arms and walking behind him. However, when he asked me that question, the first thing that came to mind was that moment. He caressed me not only with his hands, his words did too. Is a man like him capable of showing such… concern? Did I misjudge him all this time? Maybe I'm rushing and getting carried away by... my heart.”

_“Are you willing to listen to me?” _

It was the first time he had addressed her like that, with utmost respect and formality. She felt him anxious, expectant, with a clear intention of wanting to have her full attention. Luckily, she had had the strength and the sanity to bear her excitement. Despite this, something as simple as waiting for a reciprocal gesture was more difficult, she had put her hand on his, she waited for a caress, an uncertain movement at least, but he had not flinched.

She sighed.

“I wonder,” she mused aloud. “Where could he be? In the middle of our last conversation, we heard the ring of a transponder snail, he got up to attend to it and left babbling a few things... He was angry.”  
  


Far from the castle, a trail of bubbles was left by a sea turtle swimming at full speed. It was nodding and yawning at every moment, many days had passed since its starting point and it was already exhausted. Looking ahead, he noticed that the ocean floor was emerging little by little, clearly distinguishing the shores of an island.

On top of its head was the characteristic hat of one of the postal companies from the Grand Line. The once-weary animal's eyes snapped open, both from the gloomy atmosphere emanating from Kuraigana and from the man’s gaze on the ground that was staring at it.

_“Dahahaha Now it's time to repay your debt Hawk Eyes”_, spoke a familiar voice from the snail the swordsman was holding.

* * *

The red-haired woman left her room, walking barefoot through the castle. Her long meditation made her remember that she did not know the whereabouts of one of her most personal belongings: the mask that she used to wear as Captain Mask, indeed, her all-important disguise. She searched behind every door she did not recognize, one of them was cold. As she opened it, the cold and damp wind hit her face. The mermaid wrinkled her forehead, cleared her throat and closed the door that led to the outside, of all the rooms in the castle that she did not know, only one of them was more likely to hide her things, she knew exactly which it could be; she wanted to ignore it.

“I can't go in there… It's his room, the most dangerous place” she thought. And her fear was not unjustified, it was not to ignore the sudden anger that could burst in the swordsman. Although, most of the times he was just serious.

With a little shudder, she climbed a few steps and was guided by the swordsman's scent.

“Well, it would definitely be more difficult to ask,” she murmured nervous as a blush occupied her face.

A bone-chilling screech came out as she pulled the door handle. She took a couple of steps back, speechless and terrified. Despite this, she regained her composure when feeling the pleasant and warm atmosphere that was inside the room, deciding to enter without further ado, took a few steps and stepped back to close the door behind her. An unusual action.

Smells from all sides reached her nose, among which she recognized her coat. The first thing she found when she crawled up to the first wall was a kind of closet, although she didn't open it because the predominant smell there was his. A few meters from where she was, she felt a very tall and wide wooden cabinet; “_A shelf_”, she thought as she opened one of its doors and a lot of things fell over her; the hardest was an encyclopedia.

“What is the meaning of this?” She wondered as she rubbed her head in pain.

Among the things that had lunged at her and the ground, she found a key. “Maybe here is my mask after all, this piece of furniture is huge,” she said to herself as she tried to find another drawer or door. She stretched out her arms trying to find some box, lock or just her mask her hands got a small chest. _“And it has a hole for a key”,_ she thought excitedly; However, the reality is not so simple, the key didn’t belong there.

Her face showed some disappointment and put in order the things that had fallen because of her. Suddenly, she pondered that there was heavy rain and hail falling over the roof of the Castle. Outside was dark and restless, however, she felt strangely calm and safe in that room surrounded by the smell of wine and oak that somehow characterized that human who captivated her so much.

Curiosity led her to analyze the swordsman's belongings, ignoring the dangerous secrets that those simple objects could hide.

“Another surprise…” She cleared her throat again. “Paper rolls. Judging by the fiber it has, it could be a reward poster. What's more, here are many of those posters considering the size, although these others are wider, they could be maps...”

Despite not having sight, Kaylee was right. Inside the rolls of paper were cartographies of various islands of the Grand Line and the “Wanted” that she held at that time was hers, Captain Mask's and his last reward of eight million after what happened on Sibenik Island.

She returned Mihawk's belongings to their place and climbed onto a nearby chest, thinking that perhaps on the highest part of the shelf she could find her mask. When her hands reached to the top, she felt not only a little dust, but also a strange object that seemed to be made of glass. The desire to discover what it was made her wobble and, to ruin the moment of extreme physical instability in which she found herself, she heard a door slam from the front door.

Her pupils contracted considerably in size, surprised, because of the intense rain she had not noticed the arrival of the Shichibukai, nor did she expect it, she believed that he would not return until the next day. Unfortunately, he was already inside and was approaching his room at a brisk pace. She didn't know what to do, if she moved, she would cause noise and if she stayed still, he would discover her… She decided to do the right thing; she would get off the chest and approach the door to apologize. To her misfortune, planning and doing are different things; especially for her.

She fell and next to her the fragile object, which turned out to be the glass sculpture of a falcon, which obviously could not fly and broke when hitting the ground. The roar was heard in every corner of the castle. Kaylee, scared, looked for a table to hide in, but instead, she found a closet, instead of a suitable space she found, curiously and almost miraculously, what she was looking for so much: her coat next to her mask.

“Whoops! My things were not in a mysterious place,” she said, pulling on the coat that still bore the cut mark from their first fight, and the mask instantly changed her voice. I haven't put this on my face in a long time, _Hue hue hue_. _Mhihi!_ I missed laughing like that!”  
  


There was no use in hiding or disguising. Although that was clear to her, she could not remedy the actions she had already taken. Captain Mask located a heavy curtain that could hide him.

Mihawk stormed into his room, kicking the door open. The intruder tried not to make any noise, he planned to wait for him to fall asleep and escape.

“Ahg, you stupid redhaired,” he broke into silence. He poured the last of the sake into a glass and raised it to his lips. After finishing, he set the bottle tightly on a table, crushing the glass of the bottle at the base. “I don't know if I'm awake anymore.”

At that moment Captain Mask saw that something was thrown in his direction, he did not dodge, the trajectory did not go to his body, he noticed late that the dagger had reached the neck of his coat, leaving him trapped. The dagger was embedded in the wall, his footsteps approached the curtain, he withdrew the dagger and pushed the curtain aside. In front of him he saw the body of the intruder.

His eyelids were heavy, even with his perception disturbed by alcohol, he distinguished the masked one and, therefore, Kaylee.

“Get out.”

He had to get out of that room, although, as it was his first time in there, he was very confused, he hurried to the first wall he found, there was a door nearby, but he discovered that it led to the bathroom he wandered until he found another wall with no exit. Mihawk leaned heavily against the doorframe that led to the balcony, near the curtain. And he walked directly towards him, he grasped his small dagger and aimed at the neck of the masked woman with its dangerous edge. He backed away, his back hitting the cold wall.

He, seeing the mask more clearly became even more mad, grabbed it violently, snatching it and exposing the shocked face of the mermaid.

“My mask!”

“What are you doing in my room?” He asked with a cold look and evident fury.

“I was looking for my belongings,” she answered, breathing heavily, her heartbeat faster and faster. She smelled his sake scent, terrifying her. Afraid that the scene from the past would repeat itself. “I know I shouldn't have entered... much less knowing that you weren't here.”

“Tell me... why are you going to disguise yourself again? Running away?” He asked as the plane of his dagger rested on her face.

“It is nothing of your concern”

“Like the scarf... right? but I know that it has only a childish meaning... like _you_.”

“You are drunk. Move away your dagger from my face.”

“Damn it ... Yes, I am,” he admitted and in a soft voice, he smiled. “There are times that I am grateful that you cannot see.”

“How dare you tell me such wor-?”

Mihawk bent down and leaned his wet forehead against hers, shutting her up, apparently dizzy. The Redhaired's words were heard in his ears: _“You know the whereabouts of the scarf and I answered your questions, but you are not willing to talk about how you found out, therefore, in return you must drink the entire bottle of sake that I’ll send you.”_

He narrowed his eyes and stammered annoyed, he brought his dagger to her chest, pulling out one of the buttons of her coat, thus revealing her nightshirt. His breathing was a bit agitated, he felt that his body was moving on its own. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and threw the dagger away from him. He broke away from her silently, picked up the mask, and handed it to her. He brought one of his hands delicately behind her and led her to the indicated door.

“Good night,” he said as he closed the door.

She walked distressed to her room. She did not know what to say, not even in that state with great influence of alcohol he had reacted as she feared, there was no point of comparison with that traitor... She felt ashamed to think for a second that Mihawk could hurt her.

* * *

With the sun already lighting up the new day, she was walking slowly towards the pond that was nearby, the wild ducks flapping vigorously after seeing her approach. It had dawned a couple of hours ago and there were still traces of the rain from the previous day. The little humandrill guided her steps.

She could hear the humandrills growl in the distance; they fought among themselves. She lowered her head gloomily and sat near the pond, caressed Petit who was next to her and began to sing. The notes came softly from her vocal cords, her song was sad, it was about a princess who did not know how to stop the hatred that was in her country, that was one of the many melancholic tales that Shakespear, her old friend, wrote on mornings like that.

The door to the balcony overlooking the pond opened. Hearing the footsteps of the swordsman, she froze and tried to stop her tears, but it would be useless to hide something that her face revealed, the hint of her sadness was still present in her eyes.

Mihawk looked at the horizon thoughtfully and descended the stairs. He advanced slowly and stopped just a few meters from her.

“I started this _comical project_ moved by wanting to change my past mistakes. I thought of the humandrills as the crew that wished my death. As Captain Mask I treated them all the same, I imposed fear and respect... and when I tried to form bonds it was too late.” She sighed but did not turn to him, she did not want him to see her teary eyes. “When you told me about the war that took place in this Kingdom, how they became violent, I believed that the only hope was in the same solution. But by listening to the humandrill cubs like Petit, I understood that _they _were the real solution.”

“Because they weren't contaminated with the war...”

“And they are intelligent, they know how to protect eachother, they like to feel affection... Well, after leaving Kuraigana I understood that the problem was me. I came back with hope and yearning to make a big change, however, I could not help them all.”

“What happened to your optimism?” He asked in dismay. “What about that mandrill next to you? I was reluctant to believe in the slightest possibility of a transformation in these beings, but you have shown me otherwise.”

“I wanted a more evident change...”

“More evident?” He stated with a smile. “They call me Hawk Eyes, however, it seems that you see more than I”. He watched the wild ducks in the distance, thought for a moment, then added sternly: “You know well that change is not a short process and imposing it is a mistake without prior analysis, even more so, starting from the wrong premise. There are changes,” he continued slowly approaching where she was sitting, “that are good and bad at the same time, positive for some, but with negative consequences for others. As a result of what I have seen, I believe that the humandrills copied even the smallest details of the human personality, because not everyone agreed with the things you have made. You must learn to accept that.”

“I do not wish to leave Kuraigana Island and feel that I have left this place worse than before.”

“…” Mihawk looked at her with a frown. “No matter how many times I've heard it from your mouth, I still don't understand what's so wrong with the atmosphere here.”

“Please do not get me wrong!” She exclaimed nervously, coughed slowly and spoke again. “It's just that the violent humandrills are gonna be the first animals someone meets when arriving on this island, add to that the characteristics of here, its general darkness, its humidity. I like peace, but the silence that befalls on this Island is too much.”

“And that should burden me?” He asked with his usual apathy.

“Sure… it shouldn't,” she admitted, getting up after a snort and added in a whisper. “I forgot that you are not that different, unless maybe... when you have _that_ in your blood.”

“Excuse me?” Mihawk raised one of his eyebrows.

“Oh, it's nothing, really,” she chuckled.

_“That in your blood, definitely refers to alcohol... I think the sake affected me more than necessary,”_ thought the swordsman. _“That Redhaired... When I woke up, my room was in chaos, however, she... Was it a dream?”_

Seeing how Kaylee walked in another direction he had the impulse to stop her, he grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around, he stared at her trying to find some information.

“You were in my room yesterday... Your mask and coat are not where I had them...” He paused and frowned, trying to clear up fuzzy memories. “And what is more serious, the order of my things changed.”

She began to blush little by little, turned her head away and he let go of her waiting for an answer.

“Yes, I was actually there... I know that having done that without your consent was not the right thing to do, although you know very well that if I had asked your permission you would not have let me enter. Even if I can't see! Anyways, you didn't have to hide my things in your room.”

“Hide? ... I just _kept_ them there, don't exaggerate, it would have been simpler if you asked me,” he countered irritably.

“It's not as simple as you think,” she replied annoyed, blushing even more.

The swordsman stared at her stunned, that unusual expression on Kaylee was causing a strange sensation on his chest. He had no recollection of the events that had happened between the two of them, although he did remember a button on the floor. He swallowed hard.

“What happened?” He questioned sternly.

“Oh! Nothing! What could have happened?” She answered nervously.

“Do not lie.”

“If you don't remember anything, just leave it like that.” She spoke softly, her heart boiling under her chest. “You didn’t do anything inappropriate.”

She covered her lips as she remembered the gentle way Mihawk said goodbye the night before. He grew impatient and scrutinized her, not taking too long to guess that she was hiding something embarrassing. He lowered his head in disturbance, his memory showing him fuzzy images, a fleeting action and feeling.

Leaning his forehead against hers.

_Desire._

He blew out his breath and shifted his gaze to the water in front of them as he shook his head from his own thoughts with a slight mocking smile.

“The weaker Humandrills and those who put away their weapons relocated to another part of the Island, but I need to know which one.”  
  


As they walked, Petit began to jump of joy and took Kaylee's hand leading her to the southern part of the Island, Kaylee recognized it, it was the area of the animals that she had not been able to identify. Apparently the humandrills had taken territory from them and the bears were upset, some were injured.

“What are these animals?”

“Bears,” he replied, watching one of the cubs approach him. “They are more submissive and... affectionate than humandrills. Many have injuries due to their anomalous encounters. Indeed, this part of the Island is quiet, but there is another, not far to the southeast side, which is more inhabited by birds and small animals, it is more abandoned... for a reason I ignore.”

“Can you take me there?”

Later, in the castle, Kaylee went up to her room, found her belt, and put her firearms there, along with one of them her folding cane that she had not used for a long time. She felt her nose stuffy, apparently, she had caught a cold. She decided to leave her mask and coat, took her small bag, some belongings and went down the stairs, looked in the direction of Mihawk's aura, she felt irritation, there were no words. She left the castle, she did not say goodbye, she did not want any trace of concern or affection to be reflected in an obvious way, much less now that she knew she had feelings for the swordsman. He, on the other hand, watched her thoughtfully from his place as she closed the door behind her, without even turning around.

That was unusual.

“What's in your head, mermaid?”  
  


Petit was waiting for her outside the castle door; he wanted to accompany her. The mermaid hesitated to take it with her, but apparently there was not much she could do to prevent it. The humandrill was not that small, although it was still not taller than Kaylee's waist, it had quite a bit of resistance. He offered its back and carried her quickly to the shore where her boat was.

And so, she began her journey without much encouragement, a large fish like a dog dragged the boat to a huge lighthouse. A great staircase from the port was the access to the place. The humandrill stayed in the boat and went to the desolate harbor. No one could be heard around, although not far away a man was watching her and, seeing that she was disoriented, approached to the port with great agility.

“What's going on?” She wondered, startled. She saw the aura of a human.

“What are you looking for, miss?” He asked politely.

“Forest octopus food or something to make it go away,” she stated calmly.

“What?” He blinked in disbelief, he knew that violent specimen. “You will not find any of that here, only we, the Marines, are here. Most of us specialize in the study of weather and we are here in case any of our boats have a problem on the Calm Belt.”

“The Marine?” She asked incredulously.

“Didn't you see the ship next to…?” He paused as he looked into the woman's eyes, she had clear pupils. “I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself; I am Rear Admiral Catacombo, I am here to guard the Great Lighthouse while it is repaired.”

“My name is Kaylee, nice to meet you,” she reassured him with a smile. “Tell me then, where is the Island that could be useful in my search?”

“Wait, I think I have something that might be of use to you ...” The sailor stared at her. She did not look like a pirate, he smiled happily and blushed, he felt lucky to be with a woman with such beautiful features.

He led the mermaid to the base of the gigantic lighthouse, humming out of tune, offering his great arm to the lady so that she could walk safely. The ceramic walls were blue and white, the floors were rough, apparently it was something similar to the pavement. His subordinates got scared by seeing him return; they were not in their respective labors; however, his look was happy and he did not say anything about it. He grabbed one of them by the collar and spoke to him in a commanding tone:

“The lady is looking for help to get rid of a _Mori Dako_.” He turned to look at her with a smile. “On what type of island do you need this?”

“It's an autumn island, with a lot of humidity,” she said.

“Uh ...” The young man was silently looking at her, she was a mysterious beauty. He finally spoke after being hit on the head by his superior. “B-Basically, these animals eat crustaceans, some fish, small animals and birds. What they love the most is fighting, if you can get someone strong enough to beat them, it will be enough.”

“Are you alright?” The Rear Admiral asked her. “I see that you are a little pale.”

“It's just a cold,” she assured him.

“Anyway, if you need a doctor, you have one very close to here, the log pose in just a couple of days points to that Island,” said another cadet who also heard the conversation.

“Wait... how did you get here if you don't use one of those devices?” Catacombo asked.

“Some animals have a kind of compass on their heads, I use one that helps me. It doesn't always point in a good direction and I can wander for days in the middle of the sea,” she lied without a trace of nervousness.

“Your monkey?” The man asked again. “I have a friend, Rear Admiral Sicily. He has a braille map and a snail that reads the log pose, very useful for marines who have little vision, I think he is now in the Saavedra Kingdom, I will tell him about you, he will receive you with open arms.”

“I used to have that... But I've lost them. You are very kind. Tell me,” she addressed the other marine. “What is the name of that Island that you mention, the one if I need medical assistance?”

“L-Little East Blue,”

“Now then, allow me to walk you to your boat...”

* * *

Upon reaching Kuraigana again, the little humandrill jumped happily ashore. Both arrived safely to the Castle, which to her surprise was completely deserted. She sighed and sat down on the front steps. The smell of damp earth made her remember another one of her plans, she took from her bag a small bag of seeds that she bought on Turtle Shell Island. From there she circled the castle until she found herself outside the door that led to the basement where the bottles of wine were.

She bent down and with her hands dug in different places and deposited the seeds in the earth and in the pots with earth inside the castle that had nothing but dry and dead plants.

“At least with this solution this place won't look so sad... Even if I can't see it,” she sneezed and smiled. “The humidity is sufficient; I don’t think that major problems arise for them to grow up beautiful as I have heard that they are.”

“Guh?”

“Easy, it's just a cold,” she coughed hard trying to clear her sore throat. “Wow, I hope I'm not getting worse.”

Realizing that the nightfall was close and that she would not find that human man, she decided to go to the forest. The great _Mori Dako_ had received a cut in one of its eyes by the swordsman, when seeing Kaylee, the great octopus growled angrily and turned its back on her.

“We must plan an attack,” she said to herself in a low voice as she drew with a stick on the ground. “You outnumber him, and apparently his pride was trampled on. The sooner the attack begins, the better, you will need to return it to the sea for it to find another island.

“Guhh!” Petit jumped to her side with energy, after all fighting was in their genes. He screamed at his companions, it looked like he was translating what she was saying.

“At least you'll fight with a better motive, right? We are going to regroup your friends we will attack tonight.”

Her attacking tactic was simple. They would not use weapons, only the brute force of their bodies, after all, the fight had to be fair and that forest octopus would not fight with anything else than its great morphology. One line of defense would be busy making it retreat and another group would provoke him to go into the sea.  
  


After a few hours, the great Mori Dako fell into the cold ocean. At last, the territory belonged to the peaceful humandrills. Kaylee, had returned to the room that she had been using in the great castle.

Despite her eagerness to hear him again, she couldn't help but exhale in resignation, she wondered if what she had done when she left had been the right thing, or at least the right thing to do on her part. It saddened her anyway that he didn't take the initiative to say goodbye to her.

She walked over to the bathroom and filled the tub with water, undressed, and completely sank into it.

“I can't get that man out of my head,” she told herself as she tried to sleep. “It is harmful to stay on the Island. I have the feeling that I’m confusing his actions, it may be that he doesn’t feel anything... for me.”

Kaylee had already managed to get the humandrills to settle on the southeast side of that melancholic island. She was out of the bathroom, resting on her bed.

“Eyes are the doors to the soul… That's what my mother used to tell me; she never liked humans. After being kidnapped, I wonder what she thinks now. Is she alright? According to her, men are ugly, but when I felt that man's skin, I couldn't think it was unpleasant. My father used to say the opposite and talked about the _masculine charm_ that is facial hair _Mhihihihi_, how I miss that merman… Time passes very quickly. I must go and forget _him_ before it's too late.”

Her breathing was painful and she felt a great discomfort in her throat. It was definitely not just a cold. She prepared a bag and took her mask, at that moment her fingers hesitated, she touched it slowly, it had a few scratches, but it was in good condition, the memories after that acquisition drew a painful smile on her face, she closed her eyes after sighing.

After two hours there were no hints of her or the little humandrill on Kuraigana Island.

The fish carried her towards the Great Lighthouse. The navy ship was no longer there, it looked like an abandoned place, even though it was a relatively warm day. She arranged Captain Mask's coat on the floor of the boat and felt something on the pocket.

“My button...” said as she took it out and placed it back there. She would sew it up later.

She laid over the coat while the waves moved the boat gently, after a few minutes she was sound asleep. The cold caress of the wind woke her up a few hours later, the humandrill was curled up next to her giving her warmth. Kaylee stroked his fur and took a fruit from her bag and gave it to him, she smiled when she realized that it was not difficult for her to imagine her life as a pirate by his side. She wondered if the little animal wanted to be separated from her in the future... She sat down and called a fish, after a few minutes a fat one appeared, who approached and looked at her strangely, it was not usual to see mermaids on those sides and agreed to help her.

Everything around felt peaceful until the boat started to agitate, there was a lot of shaking under the water. Something was not right, in an instant everything was suddenly quiet, then the little humandrill began to cry.

“We are in Calm Belt!” She bit her lip. “A Sea King is approaching.”

The second she spoke those last words, a ferocious beast pierced the boat and smashed it to pieces.

Kaylee and Petit clung to the remaining pieces of wood from the boat, she drew her pistol, and fired; but her shots weren't capable of damaging the creature enough. The impressive blows of the waves stunned her and the waves produced sank her under the waters of the sea. She swam quickly to the surface and after blowing her small whistle, the Sea King shuddered and fled quickly. The humandrill watched her with its eyes wide.

“Easy, everything will be fine,” she said as she approached him. “This instrument was given to me by my father, it is a treasure of the New World, it can scare Sea Kings in a radius of a hundred meters.”

_“We have to get out of the Calm Belt before another one arrives… But I need to swim faster. I must use my mermaid tail… And find my things that have sunk,”_ she thought.

After finding the bag and her coat in the depths of the sea, Kaylee again called a fish to help her reach the nearest island, tied a rope of the boat around her waist and tied the other end to the wood where Petit clung. She swam under the water following the fish.

* * *

A gold hook was polished with a quick and somewhat awkward flick of the wrist, which was not surprising since his right hand was not the dominant one. The cloth used for this purpose was a simple curtain. The weather was calmer than other days, the sea coast looked calm and fresh that morning, the most disturbing to the eyes being a simple piece of paper that moved across the frame of that window.

Shakespeare with his usual appearance, had a tattoo of a feather dropped transversely that beautifully disguised an old scar from a sword cut over his naked torso. He was a proud man, bald and, of course, _passionate_. Hiding that mark was inappropriate in his view.

He quickly picked up his transponder snail and called his old friend.

“Egana! Listen, his Vivre Card is moving around again, it's definitely time to meet him. Come on, both of us, I know you will regret it!” He stated with a smile on his face.

“Well, I don't think so, I'm retired. It may sound absurd because I'm younger, but my days as a pirate are over, I hope you continue to live them for both of us,” he said in a soft tone. “Well, as you know, I returned to my mother's mansion, and I was only able to be with her for a few months... she was very ill and passed away.”

“...” He looked down at the ground sadly. “I’m sorry, at least her spirit is resting at last.”

“Do you remember the maid I mentioned to you? And the strange environment behind her? Well, it's because she had a big problem with Gekko Moria, that shichibukai stole her shadow ten years ago, so she doesn’t reflect in mirrors nor can her be touched by daylight. For that reason, I could not sell the mansion. As she cared for my mother, it is only fair that I should not abandon her,” he said with determination.

“I had heard of that Shichibukai, what a worrying situation... I will commence my search for that mysterious being that fills my soul with a longing for adventure,” he said, lifting his shining hook of his left hand with great force.

“As a last job for our Captain, I managed to find the whereabouts of some of our fellow first crew members.”

“Do you know about Leandro?”

“Yes, all of them. But first you must go and find our Captain. I wish you luck...”

* * *

Kaylee was dragged back to the Great Lighthouse, to her fortune she could listen people. But if she was seen without a boat her true identity as a mermaid would be evident.

A big figure emerged from the sea approaching to the pier, climbing it.

“It's Captain Mask!” A man yelled.

“Careful,” Catacombo spoke. “His record specified he had an exceptional aim.”

“I'm not looking for a fight, I had one recently to get a monkey… _Hue Hue Hue_,” the masked man spoke.

“How dare you!” The marine yelled in anger. “What did you do to that lady?!”

He fired at him; the Captain fired at the bullet that was approaching him.

“Among the blind... Only the one who sees better survives,” he scoffed.

Captain Mask saw someone approaching from behind with the intention of ramming him. He dodged it easily, the other falling into the sea. He took advantage of his luck to go after him to hold him hostage.

“Give me a boat!”

After the robbery Captain Mask was hunted for a month, with no success.

She learned while on the run how the Straw Hats had declared war on the World Government. Doing something like that seemed fascinating to her, she was proud of those pirates. Running away from the marines had only given a use to the energy emanating from her agitated heart. Kaylee felt renewed in spirit and knew what she had to do to stop, once and for all, that _sweet and dangerous_ sensation: Return to Kuraigana Island to speak to him face to face.

* * *

The mist covered the island of eternal darkness, silence and dimness were a common sight there, even more so for the silhouette that contemplated that horizon, his golden eyes made a great contrast with the deep blue of that night. The moon illuminated the pond in front of him, reflecting some stars.

For a few moments he felt too conscious of that stillness. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the soft hum of the mermaid.

_Will she return?_   
  


A hawk appeared in the reflection of the waters amid the moonlit clouds of the sky, Dracule Mihawk looked up and saw the majestic bird land lightly on the balcony, settling beside him. A message was tied to one of its legs; an answer to his letter... As he took it from the hawk both remained silent.

He opened the envelope and as he began to read, frowned and went quickly into his room.

_Finally_, the signs of a great disaster to befall the world were emerging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c) One Piece:Rear Admiral Catacombo, Mori Dako, Egana, maid (her name is Margarita), Rear Admiral Sicily, Little East Blue, Gecko Moria  
OC: Shakespear, Leandro Kesa  
Based on something existing or simply invented: The Great Lighthouse, Sibenik Island, Grand Line Mail Network with turtles.


	14. A difficult moment: confession

**DISCLAIMER**

_ **The world and the characters of ONE PIECE belong to Eichiiro Oda. Only OC's belong to me.** _   
_ **The story takes place before the Time Skip, from the Arabasta Saga, that is, before Marineford's war.** _

* * *

Kaylee landed on the east side of the Island, tied the transport with a rope, and asked her companion to take it closer to the ruins. There were no signs of bad weather. She walked happily with the Captain Mask costume in her arms until she suddenly felt that they were following her, she had already left the dense part of the forest behind her, and after hearing footsteps in the grass, Petit jumped to where she was showing his teeth with fury in the direction of the bushes. The mermaid sat on one of the collapsed columns of the Kingdom’s ruins, she was not afraid of the violent humandrills; she would scare them there. A group of those wild animals were watching her closely, they began to growl loudly with a slight fear of getting near her. But the growls stopped after hearing someone's steps in the distance.

“I was walking near here when I heard the humandrills approaching in this direction. I assumed that an unfortunate one had arrived, but I did not imagine that it could be you.” He spoke indifferently.

“Mihawk...”

She remained static for a few seconds, her voice could not emerge from her vocal cords, a lump in her throat did not allow her to speak. A chill ran down her back, bristling her skin. That reaction was due to the coldness of his greeting; not that it should be described in that way.

The atmosphere was still, the wind could not be perceived, it was not even able to rattle the leaves of the trees, the animals whispered, and the humandrill watched them silently, expectantly.

“Hello”

“What are you doing here again?” His mind questioned her unexpected arrival.

“It's nice to hear you again,” she admitted with pity as she accommodated her hair to one side.

He lowered his gaze, revealing a slight regret. He was about to speak when he felt that next to him, the no longer so small mandrill, Petit, as she called him, was sniffing him repeatedly, this one was not yet tall enough to reach him, although he was already reaching his hip. To have the average height of the humandrills he still needed more time.

“Sorry.” She bowed her head.

“What do you mean?” He asked in a low voice, unable to explain that attitude. There was a short silence, he looked at the mask and the bag that she carried with her, deduced that she was apologizing for leaving without saying goodbye, which was not even an offense to him; assuming she would come back... “The last time you were here, you weren't thinking of returning”

"That's right." She raised her head off guard and worried. “And to top it all, I left without saying goodbye. That was not correct, you have hosted me, helped me with different things... you allowed me to fulfill my _comical project_... That's why I understand your reaction when you saw me. And of course, excuse me now that I have come without prior notice.”

“It’s alright… Let's go.”

As they advanced in the direction of the castle, the humandrill ran around them excited for getting back to the island. Kaylee listened to him with a smile on her face, she walked in those moments without the help of her cane. She was pondering on interesting conversation topics to talk with him, but she only managed to lose herself in her travel memories. Suddenly, she remembered about the last news she had heard on the seas.

“There are rumors that two Yonko clashed...”

“The Redhaired and Whitebeard... How curious that you managed to get that kind of information.”

“Oh, well, I try to know what is happening around me.” After a pause, she added, “Anything can affect the actions we choose.”

“Certainly,” he nodded. “Those who remain ignorant of what is transpiring in the world are not capable to produce a change in it.”

“One of my crewmates and friend, who I once mentioned: Shakespear, kept me up-to-date, not just about what was happening in the newspapers. I learned some of the history of many of the Islands on the Grand Line as well.”

“You've managed quite well, any books by your friend that you can recommend to me?”

There was no response other than the sound of a body falling onto the cobblestone floor. The swordsman turned slowly and saw the mermaid on the ground, fortunately she had reacted in time and her hands received the impact without major problems. Moving her hands over the surface, feeling it with a blank expression.

“Ouch, I think I got overconfident,” she said raising her head to him.

“I see,” he observed doubtingly.

“I was listening to your footsteps, that's how I was guiding myself. I forgot the unevenness in these cobblestones. At least this doesn't happen very often.” She dusted herself off and got up.

“Ever since I've known you, you stumble and fall, you should be more careful. Be more responsible to yourself.”

“How unusual to hear you say something with concern. See? That is empathy, not naivety.”

“...” He raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got a good memory.”

Kaylee smiled slightly and nodded, reached into her belt for her blind cane and they continued on their way.

* * *

The next morning Petit's howls awakened her; Despite her insistence, she could not convince the shichibukai that her animal could stay inside. Her eyes opened lazily; she was still underwater. She was uncomfortable with the situation she was experiencing and felt the need to tell him the truth, to admit her feelings regarding him. However, she still hadn't even managed to feel more closeness or interest on his part, but was it necessary? Maybe it was just an excuse.

_“What if I wear the dress I bought? Will he think I look pretty?”_

After preparing her clothes, she left her room and heard the swordsman not far from there. She went down the stairs carefully since her dress was long and she could trip. Her shy face approached the kitchen, which was where she heard him.

“Good morning,” she greeted him with a slight smile. She adjusted her dress to get his attention.

“Morning,” he answered seriously as he left. “You have enough firewood and food for a comfortable stay.”

He withdrew and she was left alone.

“Thank... you,” she answered too late, confused.

The front door closed leaving her alone, Petit watched her through the window, she turned her face towards the animal showing him a dissatisfied pout, apparently, she had not caused any reaction, in addition, he had left without a wave or a simple and warm "see you later".

She took some bottles and began to water what she had planted. By lightly touching one of them noticed that they already had sprouts, she believed that the flowerpots inside the castle could finally serve their real purpose: to _beautify_. Later, she went out to the backyard to keep the humandrill some company. The sun gently reached her skin giving her a concealing warmth, she sang to the playful animal that was next to her, he animatedly ran around and accumulated branches in a corner near Kaylee. When he had enough, he began to bury each stick in the ground, gradually building a fort. The humandrills in the distance screamed, she got up from where she was, apparently, _he_ was close. She wanted to enter the castle, but first she had to get rid of the branches, which took enough time for her and Petit to hear the main door of the Castle closing.

Kaylee entered through the basement door, where the wines were stored. The humandrill ran to one of the large windows to wait for her to let him in. The man could not be heard, she walked slowly, very attentive to the sounds, left the basement and went up to the main hall. The only perceptible thing was Petit calling her from the other side of the glass door that was towards the living room.

“Hush, Petit.” She put her index finger on her lips. “I need you to be cautious.”

To her misfortune, opening the door only intensified his noises, moving from side to side. She tried to calm him, but he was full of energy, so she chose to ask him to just not follow her and advanced towards the grand staircase.

In the middle of her way up the stairs she stepped on her dress and stumbled, she complained muttering a few words while she rolled up her long dress showing her legs up to her thighs, she climbed quickly until she felt him in front of her.

“The dress made me uncomfortable to go up... how are you?” She greeted while the hands that held her dress opened to release it and thus hide her mermaid-legs.

“… Fine,” he coughed to hide the discomfort between them and went down. “Be careful you… may trip over the steps.”

There was a moment of silence, she was frozen.

“Yes,” she finally nodded her head, without facing him.

The hall was quiet for a few hours.

A sweet smell reached his nose, he looked at the window, it was dark, but the sunlight could be distinguished from the clouds. He had fallen asleep reading on his bed, the palm of his hand went over his exhausted face. He blew out forcefully and got up, not obeying his lethargy but rather his curiosity. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, the place was empty but the strong aroma of something that had been cooked reached to him. He glanced around, clearly spotting a tart.

He placed his hand a few inches from it; warm. He bent his spine a little and leaned closer to smell it. It didn't have a great decoration; the raspberries were scattered throughout the cream filling. He brought his fingers to his lips, reflectively. He enjoyed pastry, unfortunately, he was not able to cook such delicacies successfully. He smiled to himself as he gazed at the tart in front of his eyes and delicately scooped out some of the filling with his index finger. The taste matched its exquisite aroma.

“What are you doing?” Kaylee asked behind him.

“Hmm?” Mihawk turned, his expression tightening he hadn't noticed her. “How long have you known how to cook this kind of things?”

“I learned a couple of recipes a long time ago, with the cook who escaped from my first crew...” She lowered her head at the memory of Leandro. “During my travel I had the opportunity to cook one like that again, how is it?”

“More than acceptable,” he stated without taking his eyes off it.

“I'm ... glad.” She lowered her head, the words he chose irritated her.

“Any special reason?”

_“'If I was in need of reasons to smile, just breathing would be one'”_, she quoted a phrase from his friend. “No, there are no special reasons.”

She sat in the wide armchair in the living room, in front of her was a cup of tea and a plate with her slice of tart, both almost intact. Her arms crossed and a face showing nervousness, after a sigh, she raised her head, his aura emanated something between concern and annoyance.

“Why did you come back?”

“To say goodbye properly.” She lowered her head in disappointment. “You know? During the time I was out I realized that not having a 'Wanted' is useful ... I may get a log pose for visually impaired marines.”

“That's convenient,” he pointed out after sipping a little from his coffee cup. “What about your mask?”

“I used it to steal some stuff.”

He laughed to himself.

“I am a pirate, not a saint.” She smiled at him. “You are a pirate and a Shichibukai... you are not a saint either and I’m not going to talk about the Marines... Those I met, wouldn’t have helped me if I was just any other human. I was told that their coats have the word 'justice' on the back. That is curious, I wonder why they chose the back and not the heart... Why do you think that concepts as important as that have so many interpretations? Words with meanings that are so necessary to know, are the most subjective.”

"Justice today is conditioned by the environment in which its concept has been conceived. You know... context is a very determining factor,” he said as he helped himself to another piece of tart.

“And isn't the World Government in charge of establishing its only meaning? We know, if a nobleman kills an innocent man, the weight of the law will not fall on him, the opposite happens with any other, right? They don’t care about everyone.”

"Hmm...”

There was a long moment of silence, Kaylee got angry, she reached her hand out to her cup of tea and drank until she finished, then she took her piece of tart and just took one bite to her mouth. She laughed to herself.

“This subject seems to bother you.” After a pause, she crossed her arms. “I'll be concise as you like, why do you serve the World Government?”

“I have my reasons, those, I have no reason to share them with you,” he replied, giving her an indolent look, at the same moment that he took another bite to his mouth.

“Then, you are no different from those corrupt ones. Don't you realize the evil that this institution has caused? Don't you care about the people who are suffering now? With all the power you have, you shouldn't just detach yourself from what's going on around you! It’s insensitive... Is it that you only look out for your own interests?”

“Do you dare to judge me?” He questioned, setting his empty plate on the table. “Have you even thought of any of the reasons I might have? If you want to judge someone you should at least put yourself in their place.” His head tilted from side to side in disbelief. “Ha, and you boast that you know me! I remember you told me that once: '_it is not necessary for me to know your story, but rather a part of your heart'_... My heart, which you have described so many times as _insensitive_. I don’t understand you.”

He got up and approached her defiantly, waiting for her response. His eyes scanned hers.

“You're right,” she admitted annoyed, getting up as well.

“Sometimes you have such an _immature_ attitude, you don't know your place,” Mihawk said resignedly.

“My place? Are you trying to say that I am inferior?” She took a step toward him, invading his personal space. “If it is because of age let me remind you how a silly insult like _cowardly rat_ was able to make you angry to the point that you chased after a Captain's ship with a trifling reward.”

“I certainly don't remember every idiot that crosses my face, much less the weak ones.” He smiled defiantly at her, his body moving slightly closer to her as well. “But a silly insult from someone cunning is able to stir my curiosity.”

“What did you mean with 'you don't know your place'?”

“This is _my_ home.”

“_That _doesn't change that I’m right, _government dog_.” Kaylee opened her eyes, felt anger come from him.

She took a step back, shuddering.

“So, are you leaving, mermaid? You already said goodbye...”

“I…” her face expressed anguish. “I've heard that before too... You want me to go. Do you hate my company? I prefer you to be more direct and simply tell me that you don't want to see me anymore. I'm being a nuisance... It seems like I annoy you so much that you don't even want to call me by my name ...” She frowned. “You know? Every time you say _mermaid_ to me it sounds disparaging ; I don’t call you _human._ It makes no sense.”

He fell silent; her words had been like an arrow. His heart gave a painful pounding. A penetrating heat rushed through his chest tensing his muscles. The swordsman approached her slowly as he watched her again and felt her soft perfume.

It was the first time for her that _she _asked him about that. Certainly, standing in front of him was _her_, the veils got removed; there was no mermaid nor the one he characterized as a child.

“I don't hate you... Kaylee,” he said in a warm whisper, his voice hoarse.

“Why else would you speak to me in such manner? Sometimes you can express yourself with so much coldness.”

“Listen to me,” he demanded gravely. His chest tense, he lowered his gaze to her lips. “I don't know when I hurt with my words.”

“Guh!” The sound of the humandrill was heard coming from the room Kaylee was staying in.

“Oh... I can explain.” She felt his breathing return to normal.

“Did you enter that animal without my consent?” He questioned with great confusion.

“Umm... Probably.”

After the lunch of the next day, it started to rain. She was in her room combing her hair, still uncomfortable with the memories that piled up and kept emerging, a lot of emotions hitting her heart. What she could mean to him was her greatest riddle. Every now and then she did not understand how she should approach him, if she should speak to him more affectionately or in the same way he's been doing it. Kaylee believed that expressing herself shouldn't be difficult, thought that she was creating a barrier between them and began to ponder what things she could solve that state of poor communication.

“How can I fix this? I need to talk to him... Ah!”, smiled to herself. “I didn’t apologize to him for judging him. I was overcritical towards him too. Also, I have not thanked him properly and I think he didn’t understand that I made the tart for him.”

Petit watched the rain and tried to touch the drops that reached the window, to his surprise it was impossible, licked the glass in search of the liquid from the sky and bitterly gave up. He gave one look at the mermaid and pulled her from the long-sleeved shirt, he wanted to get out.

“I can't now, I don't want to catch a cold again, the temperature has dropped,” she clarified with a soft caress on his head.

“Ghuu!” Not happy with her answer, he took her by force and lifted her onto his back.

“What are you trying do?!” She asked with a little fright. “No, don't! Put me down!”

The humandrill opened the door and with agile leaps made it to the first floor. The mermaid's allegations reached the swordsman who, at that time, was taking a nap. He got up from his bed massaging his forehead and move toward the railing that led to the floor where she was. The moment he looked at them, his presence was noticed by the animal who turned and looked at him petrified, his gaze emitted a clear threat, the animal feared the worst and crouched submissively. She sensed it too and got down from Petit that was shaking with fear.

“Even as the years go by, I'll always see him as my little humandrill,” and she added firmly: “You don't need to scare him with that energy, I noticed that intimidation.”

“Becoming fond of him will bring you nothing but trouble.”

“But…!”

“What are you looking for?”

“Keeping memories of who you _love_ is that bad?” She asked in distress.

“What do you mean?... Can't you understand that this union will only cause you more damage?” He stared at her silently, “Sooner or later his instincts will return, and he will want to return to his equals and then, you, will be suffering about your separation.”

“We don't have sufferings beyond what we can bear ... I would worry if I don't suffer after that, because it would show that I didn't really love him," she clarified, lowering her head towards the humandrill.

“Talking about these things with you is useless.”

“Ha! I think the same.”

Petit got up again, that man was gone. They both knew after hearing a door slam. She sighed and led the humandrill into the garden, she stayed indoors while he played in the rain. She ordered him to sleep outside the castle, knowing that his host would not accept his floor wet.

She went up to the second floor, stopped in the middle of the corridor and breathed slowly, as if waiting for something to happen resulting only in the usual: sounds from outside. Then she began to walk in another direction, towards Mihawk's chamber, her steps were slow but certain she knew that path perfectly and already in front of the door, she knocked it softly.

“Are you there?” She asked, but there was no answer.

She played with her fingers impatiently, suddenly she heard him, and the heat colored her cheeks, her right hand tried to stop that burning. He was already moving toward the door. At that moment the latch on the lock gave way and the door slid open.

“What do you want?”

She raised her head, losing every trace of her nervousness. Again, he spoke curtly, she could not smile; he was like an impenetrable wall.

“May I have a word with you?”

“Excuse me?”

“May, I come into?” She asked as she took a step forward.

His only response was to leave the door open and take a step back.

She noticed that his room was cold, the essence of the rain was inside there. If she could see, she would have also noticed that the window that overlooked the balcony of his room was open, he had been there, since he was soaked and had left a trail of water on the floor.

She could not believe that she had managed to enter, her face expressed more confusion than tranquility. She hardly smelled his typical wine scent, she walked over to him and reached out, held his shirt and patted his back.

“Why are you so wet?”

“I suppose you haven't come to talk about that,” he said reluctantly, and looking at her hand, he sighed with resignation. “I was outside, on my balcony… Feeling the rain soothes me.”

“Are you mad at me Dracule Mihawk? Yes, I was out of place…” She spoke suddenly raising her head towards him. “I was thinking about my past actions, it was not correct to have judged you. The moment I depart I do not want to leave with any regrets. I’m really sorry.”

He watched her hand move up slowly to his forearm, the mermaid's face showing a certain embarrassment. He glanced at his balcony, gently removed her hand, and walked over to it. Outside there was still light, a blue hue painted the entire atmosphere the drops of water became a soft drizzle. It resembled a snowfall. The birds flew quickly in search of a refuge among the high treetops.

He reached his hand out to the glass door and closed it slowly.

“I know you don't believe in destiny, but would you be able to say that people's lives, like nature's, are not governed by a law?” He asked, his voice gentle.

“It's a somewhat a difficult question to answer... I don't believe in destiny, because I believe that man is the one who builds his own history with his own will” she paused, “in any case, if the book of destiny existed this one would need us to turn its pages If it was fate or my decision that I am here, I already made myself clear, right?”

“Clearer than water.” He lightly stroked the stubble on his chin. “The first time I invited you to this Castle it was because I wanted to know a little more about the eccentric masked pirate, after that I was planning to kill him.” He fixed his golden eyes on her. “But I didn't want to.”

“Why?”

“Curiosity,” he simply replied. “You were a mystery, more questions surrounded me, they did not end.”

“If I had really been Captain Mask, you would have killed me?”

“Perhaps,” he said instantly. “It all depends on how much interest you would have gave me.”

“So, if you hadn't had those doubts, you wouldn't have received me...”

“Most likely, you'd probably just be a decomposing body somewhere in the forest.”

"Really, I am more and more convinced about the lack of restrain in your words. It doesn't bother me that you are direct, yet you have little interest in how much your words may affect. Before you say it, I know very well that you are not interested in knowing my opinion about you... You don’t like visits either, I won’t categorize you as someone bitter about that, after all, when I observe your calm aura, I conclude that it’s simply a part of you. However! You should be more hospitable.” She shook her head up and down. “You have a big castle with many rooms, you would be of great help to whoever is lost.”

“Didn't you just apologize for being out of line?... I already told you once that you would not give me more orders or moral speeches,” he replied, sitting on his bed. “I am not interested.”

“Bah! I'll keep talking, nonetheless, I know you'll listen to me and something that I’m saying will get to your conscience,” she stated with a challenging smile, approaching where he had sat.

Silence.

"No one comes to this island...”

“_Mhihihi_, come on! it doesn't hurt to be cautious, and if you remember it well, _I'm_ _a woman_ who came to this place by chance.”

“Are you trying to make me change my mind?” He shifted his gaze to the side and chuckled. “Such weird things you say, _mermaid!”_

“Well, there are many things that are difficult to change_, human_,” she said, referring to how he had called her once again. “I want you to know that my boat will remain here on the east side, now it’s all yours, and I hope you give it to whoever needs it... By the time of my depart, I will go by swimming.”

“You're so insistent,” he said, looking at her exhausted.

“And you are very complicated...” She smiled fondly and sighed. “Do you have my scarf? The one Shanks gave me. I can't find it and I don't like to lose the gifts I’m given.”

The room had turned dark, she was within arm's reach. He examined her intensely with his golden eyes.

“Yes.”

He took a deep breath and got up. He advanced towards a shelf; from there he took out what she asked for. He held the scarf in his clenched fist, squeezed it, approached her, grabbed her hand again, and placed the fabric in her palm.

“Here it is ... If you don't have more to talk about, you can go, I'm busy,” he said, pulling away from her hand, as if she was burning.

Mihawk lowered his gaze to her smiling lips, all that the rain had washed away had returned. His heart would not let him breathe normally, he asked her to leave there again, to speed up her pace he accompanied her to the door. As he held the handle, he felt her take his face with her warm hands, making him turn.

Suddenly he felt that a kiss was fleetingly placed on his cheek.

“I never thanked you for helping me save Petit,” she said softly from outside his room.

He was looking in her direction, his fist about to break the handle.

He did not reply, only slightly nodded his head. He lowered his eyes irritably and closed the door of his room.

* * *

It had already been three days since the arrival of his guest, and he had hardly spoken to her. It had been some minutes, he couldn’t turn the page of the newspaper he was holding, absorbing the reading was difficult all he had read was no longer in his memory.

_“What am I supposed to do?”_

Already tired, he touched his forehead with both hands and sighed. He went to a large hall of the castle and approached the old phonograph that was there, selected a vinyl record, took it out of a large envelope, blew on it to remove any trace of dust and began to play music. On the other side of the castle, the mermaid could hear the soft melody, the humandrill that previously moved everywhere, stopped suddenly hypnotized by such composition. She walked fascinated to the origin of music accompanied by Petit.

When he saw her arrive, he looked at her apathetically, she was bringing the animal with her, she was dressed like the first time he had seen her. He took a quick glance at the humandrill, he would not allow him to enter there.

“What do you need?”

“I remember hearing this music before,” she said, standing still in the doorway. “I always wondered how it was possible that the origin of a ballad could come from a single source, I still don't know what that is.”

“Come closer,” he invited her. “But that one cannot enter. This room has a different floor from the others.”

“Okay.”

She closed the door and approached the swordsman, he took her hand and placed it on the apparatus.

“This is a phonograph and it's what makes the sound you hear now.” He paused. “This you hear is a waltz.”

“Indeed, it is. It's very beautiful. As Captain Mask I didn’t dare to ask my subordinates… After all, I preferred to have a musician rather than a _machine_” She chuckled, with a hint of sadness. “I was thinking... it was a long time, practically a month. There is a reason why I did not say goodbye ... I thought that if I did, I would become weak, because for you saying _goodbye_ is not even important. And it was worse, in fact, the opposite happened, and in my travel, I remembered you a lot and my guilt only grew.”

“...” He stared at her. “Don't expect something from me that I can't offer.”

“J-Just the fact that you worry if I fall makes me think otherwise. Am I mistaken? Shanks probably thinks the same.”

“You're even more stubborn than him... Worrying for someone who is blind is normal.”

Mihawk glanced at her and noticed that his words affected her. The silence between them intensified.

The music changed.

She had her hand delicately resting on the apparatus, feeling the vibrations emitted by the new ballad. He saw her smile slightly, it looked as she was remembering sweet moments from her past. Then, inadvertently he walked over to her and took her left hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you know how to dance?” He asked, still without detaching himself from her hand.

“No… I just came to listen to music and share a bit,” she admitted, scared.

“Easy Kaylee... It's not difficult, pretend you're swimming,” he said, taking position.

“I just stepped on you! I don't want to hurt you, I can't do it, it's too fast.”

“Just do as I tell you.”

The dance in a waltz is comparable to the feather gently swayed by the wind. Achieving harmony between their steps was a difficult task. The harmony to achieve a good coordination was established after a few minutes, she was happy and eager to learn more, it was the first time she danced with her feet and she didn’t want to stop. The music confined them in a unique atmosphere. She felt a strange dizziness, a desire to laugh and a warmth in her chest. Suddenly, the songs on the vinyl ended and in the last step Kaylee felt an enticing intimacy. He regained his composure, and she was standing in front of him, at that moment a warm silence stopped time, the precise moment to tell him the truth.

“Mihawk.” She paused. “It was enjoyable... Thanks for sharing something you like with me.”

He just nodded his head.

They both left the living room and went to the fireplace. Despite being cloudy, some rays of sunlight illuminated that area amiably. He sat down to read with a glass of red wine. He noticed that she looked restless, it could be that the dance had left her exhausted, because she was breathing with a little difficulty and was blushing.

After a few minutes, he looked at her again, deduced that maybe she was playing with her hair because there was a lot of silence, he remembered that she was uncomfortable with that and decided to take the initiative to speak.

“Kaylee, what is your dream?”

“I have...” her eyes widened, and a bitter expression crossed her face. “I have a clue in the New World to find my mother who was kidnapped. I hate the existence of slavery to beings like me, species that some call 'exotic' or 'rare', I would like to do something about it.”

“I told you, this world has its roots rotten. And that would be going against the Heavenly Dragons themselves.”

“Should I care? Captain Mask is ready, the Blind Pirates will be reborn.” She chuckled, turned her face in his direction. “Until I find my mother, I mustn’t reveal my identity and besides, as myself I am just a harmless traveler.”

“Try to proceed with caution. Fire Fist Ace was recently taken prisoner to Impel Down,” he pointed out as he read.

“I feel something very deep for you,” she confessed bluntly, smiling slightly. Her expression warm and soft.

Mihawk took his eyes off his reading and looked at her in surprise. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, she was still in her seat waiting for his answer, her blush increased. He picked up his glass of wine and took a long sip, set his newspaper aside, rose from his chair, and walked over to her, standing beside her in awkward silence.

“Mermaid, I'm afraid your feelings are not reciprocal,” he said abruptly, and continued walking.

Kaylee cleared her throat softly as a painful breath sank her heart and she paled. It had been many years, when she lost track of her mother, ever since she had felt such a great pain in her chest. Not even the betrayal was that painful. Mihawk was close to her, but at the same time distant and speaking words of rejection. Had she confused the way he was addressing her lately? His concern for her? What did it mean for him to reject her without daring to speak her name?

“Don’t tell me! Did you think it was true? I was just joking around. I wanted to know what your reaction would be like, you know... We have never talked about _love_ related topics. C’mon! I'm just a friend or for your comfort, a sympathetic acquaintance,” she clarified, trying to hide her nervousness. “Oh, wow! How long have I been here? How rude! I'll leave today, don't worry. The moment is precise.”

“There will be a storm today.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“Will you take the boat you brought?”

“I told you I'd go swimming, I'm ready.”

“Kaylee?” He asked even more puzzled, stopping his steps, and turning to her.

He called her by her name.

She paused her train of thoughts, frowning as her questions accumulated. What did he want from her? Was he expecting company without feelings? What should she do? She smiled painfully, there were more important things than the pain that pierced her heart with every passing second.

“I'm worried about my crew, considering how they act, I think they've already left to meet me, and I don't want to keep my mother waiting any longer. I must go and fix that. Thank you so much for everything.”

He watched as she walked towards her room, going very slowly up the stairs.

Back in her room, she put all her belongings in her bag and went slowly down the stairs dressed as Captain Mask, with his cold and empty smile... Mihawk was near the fireplace, looking at the fire, showing the other his back.

"Goodbye Dracule Mihawk," he said in the rough voice of the masked man.

There was no answer.

After a few seconds, he heard the main door closing. His eyes were fixed on the fire, his serious face saw that familiar silhouette in the flames. _"A mermaid from the sea but similar to the fire itself."_

The rain had taken the centre stage.

Captain Mask was lost deep in the vastness of the forest. Beneath his mask, silent tears slid down her cheeks. The mandrill carried a sword with him, cut a log to use as a float. The masked pirate tied a rope around his waist and the other end tied him to the trunk.

“Let’s go Petit, I'll swim until I have no more strength... and I'll forget about him.”

A difficult moment once again repeated. Captain Mask walked silently, each step toward the shore of the beach felt painfully in his chest. The waves carried him into the violent sea comparable only to the chaos within his broken heart. Then a great roar was heard, he knew what was coming but not even fear could take away his melancholy, he remained still with his back to the Island of eternal darkness. Thus, a great beam of light emerged from the heavens: a lightning caused by nothing more and nothing less than the veil that was placed over the moment of the stormy confession.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! here Jou ~  
This has been quite a journey! I am very happy to have finished the translation of my fic "Ceguera Aparente"  
I hope that if you enjoyed the fic you leave me a comment, thanks for reading it! hope you liked the hidden illustrations in one piece style~!
> 
> Yes this is the final chapter, but Kaylee's story doesn't end here of course...  
See you soon <3


End file.
